Total Drama: A Brick and Jo Love Story
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Various chapters looking into the ups, downs, twists, and turns of Brick and Jo's relationship. Since this is now a multi-chaptered story, the summary had to be changed. Main pairing is Jo/Brick, the others are listed inside.
1. Chapter 1: Dirty Little Secrets

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**Title:** Dirty Little Secrets

**Summary:** During the 'Truth or Dunk' challenge, the rookies find out that one of the girls is actually a popular bikini model! How will that news affect the outcome of the second challenge? Read on and find out.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of course!

**Pairings:** Main: Jo/Brick, side Dawn/Cameron, Mike/Zoey and Sam/Dakota

**Warnings:** The usual

**Winter-Rae:** Just so you all know, all of the contestants are 18-19 years old in this story. If only for the fact that some of the jokes just wouldn't work with younger teens. Also, the challenges are the same as in the episode; I just tweaked a few details here and there. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Little Secrets<strong>

After Chris had finished explaining the rules of the challenge, Zoey struggled to adjust her harness: Truth or Dunk and get eaten by a toxically mutated great white shark? She was starting to regret signing up for this show. She wondered if it was too late to go home.

"Could these things get any more uncomfortable?"

"Probably," Mike replied, "If the past seasons are any indication of how evil Chris is; I'm surprised he didn't try to attach thumb tacks to these things."

"Umm, why?"

"Sharks can detect one drop of blood in one million drops of water, and can smell it up to 0.25 miles away," Cameron offered, "If tacks actually were digging into our shoulders, I bet Fang's other buddies would be along in roughly 2.2 seconds, maybe less, depends on how fast each of them could swim. With those extra limbs, I bet they are really fast."

"Thanks for that Cam," Zoey sighed, struggling against her harness a little bit more. The bubble boy nodded and smiled.

"You're welcome Zoey."

"Suck it up Maggots," Jo barked, "We're gonna win this challenge, and send another Rat home tonight or else. Own your humiliation, and get over it!"

"Easy for you to say," Anne Maria argued, "Who knows what kinda embarrassing stuff Chris has got on us. I for one have no intention of owning up to it if it's super bad."

"You'll do it you Jersey Shore reject or tomorrow you'll wake up with no hair!" Jo snapped.

"I ain't scared of you freak!"

Jo tried to launch herself at Miss Fake Tan but her harness and Brick held her back.

"Ladies," he said, "It's my duty to inform you to pay attention. If we can steal some of the Rat's questions we might not have to own up to our humiliations. It's the first to five after all."

Jo shoved him off and she and Anne Maria glared at one another.

"Host talking!" Chris shouted at them, he then waved around his remote control, "Do the Maggots need some punishing?"

The team shook their heads and fell silent.

"Good, okay, to the Rats, listen closely: who did this, on the one and only date, they ever had?"

A video screen above Chris showed a large question mark and then a long and loud fart rang out through the speakers. While the others all laughed, Sam blushed bright red.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, as he buzzed in. The malfunctioning buzzer gave him a shock and he winced while shouting out in pain.

"Ouch!"

After the first point was put up, Chris then turned to the Maggots.

"Who has to wear a prosthetic body part?"

"Wait, a minute?" Anne Maria said, "One of us is a gimp?"

She cackled loudly.

"Come on," she said, "Where's the cripple?"

It was Brick however who frowned and then buzzed in. This caused Lightning to add his laughter to Anne Maria's.

"What'd you do Commando? Pull the pin and drop the grenade on yourself?"

Brick gritted his teeth while his face flushed red.

"Frostbite, got lost in the snow when I was a kid, lost the first half of my left foot, can we move on now? Please?"

Lightning wasn't done however.

"You do realize that no military will ever let you in now right? Last time I checked they don't take cripples!"

"Hey!" Jo shouted at the jock, "He said move on, so move on already!"

Brick looked at her and nodded his appreciation. Jo just shrugged and looked away.

"Aw, thanks Brick," Zoey whispered up to him, "I know that must have been tough."

"Okay, now Rats, which girl is NOT a real blonde?"

Dakota gasped and then lent forward to Dawn, whispering so the other team wouldn't hear.

"Dawn, please, take one for the team?"

Dawn looked up at her.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sam tapped Dakota's shoulder.

"You do realize that she can't take the fall for you right? Chris already knows who did what."

"No answer?" Chris asked, "Oh well."

He clicked the button and the Rats were dunked into the water.

"Well Maggots? Care to try and steal."

"Umm, Dakota?" Zoey ventured.

"Right you are Zoey the Lonely."

"Only as a child," she muttered. Mike patted her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Chris the clicked the button again and the Rats emerged coughing and spluttering.

"I deny everything!" Dakota shouted, waving her arms erratically, making the Maggots laugh.

"Look at Dawn," Mike pointed out, "There's no way her hair is fake."

"How do you figure that I'm not a natural blonde?" Dakota demanded.

"Well, hair dying chemicals can be very harmful to animals," Cameron pointed out, "Therefore there is no way that Dawn would ever use them. Since you're the only 'blonde' left, well, coming to a conclusion wasn't that hard?"

"Bubble boy say what now?"

"Allow us to move on," Chris said, "This is getting good, now whose boobs, nose, butt and lips are all faker than Dakota's blonde hair?"

The Maggots all exchanged looks, all except Anne Maria, who bit her lip and stared down at the water. There was no way she was going to own up to that. Chris could go and jump off a cliff and land on the jagged rocks for all she cared. If people found out about just how much work she had done, she'd never hear the end of it. Looks were all that mattered in life anyway, no one cared if you had a nice personality; Anne Maria learned that at a young age.

So she just held her breath as Chris dunked her team again. She winced as Fang tried to chomp down on Cameron; thankfully Chris brought them back up again just in the nick of time.

"Did they guess it right?" Jo demanded. Chris shook his head.

"Nope, they all thought Zoey was the one who had a little work done."

"What!" the pretty red head gasped, "I would never alter my body like that."

"I tried to tell them that Zoey," Dawn offered, "But I was overruled. I was convinced it was Anne Maria."

"And you were right Dawn," Chris said, "Too bad for your team that they wouldn't listen. But as a bonus, I have a picture!"

"You show that and I'll strangle you with this harness!" Anne Maria threatened. Chris however, just chuckled and clicked another button. Anne Maria's picture flashed up onto the screen, making the others laugh. There she was, a girl with a flat chest, hardly any butt, tiny lips and a huge nose. Anne Maria groaned and sank lower into her chair.

"Alright, Maggots lead by one," Chris mused, "Rats, next question whose real name is... Bob?"

A few tense moments of silence passed before Dawn looked up at B.

"Is that what 'B' stands for?" she asked. He shook his head. Then, Lightning heaved a regretful sigh and buzzed in. The others all exchanged looks and then burst out laughing.

"If anyone calls Lightning that, you will be messed up beyond repair!" he shouted, hiding his head in his hands.

"Sure thing...Bobby!" Jo shouted. The jock glared at her.

"Oh I think Bobby-boy sounds better," Brick added.

"How about Bobby-bo," the tough girl countered. She and Brick laughed even harder.

"Shut up gimp!" Lightning snapped, "You and your freaky friend over there are gonna get it."

"Next question, oh this is a good one," Chris laughed, "Maggots, who wore diapers until they were eleven?"

The Rats and most of the Maggots laughed. The only one who was silent was Cameron, who stuck out his hand and buzzed.

"It's not my fault!" he insisted, "I was a bubble boy, you have to make due with that you have."

This however, did not help his case any. Dawn however smiled a sympathetic smile at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Dawn:** Poor Cameron. I do feel for him, his aura needs a lot of nurturing and being out like this is helping it a great deal. I see in him a great deal of potential. It is inspiring."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Rats who walked out of the locker room naked, the first day of high school?"<p>

Everyone looked at Scott.

"Dude, it wasn't me, I wouldn't even do that on a dare. Well, if the price was right I might."

Dawn sighed and hit her button, wincing as it shocked her. Everyone looked at her, jaws dropped with a look of shock on their faces.

"What?" she asked, "We are born naked, and animals are naked. The human body is a beautiful thing and nothing to be ashamed of or disgusted by."

"Amen to that sister," Scott said, "I fully support all of you ladies following her example."

He laughed but was silenced when B reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch, what was that for."

"He thinks you should show some respect," Dawn reported, B grinned and nodded to her, "Oh, it's not a problem at all B, I'm happy to do it."

"It's so creepy!" Dakota added, "She sleeps in the nude!"

The guys each started to blush and all of the ones who had a girl next to them received a sharp jab to their sides.

"Pervs, the lot of you," Jo said.

"But lots of girls sleep in the nude," Zoey pointed out, blushing and clapping her hands over her mouth, "I mean...n-not me of course. Ha. Ha."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Mike:** So wait, girls sleep in the nude? They actually sleep in the nude? No frilly panties or silky bras? Why didn't anyone tell me this?

**B:** (he gives a big smile and thumbs up)

**Brick:** I wonder if all the girls on our team sleep in the nude. Uhh, you know because it could be dangerous, what if an animal was to get into their cabin and chased them out! If it was cold they could get sick. Of course, being a well raised gentleman I would offer Jo my sleeping bag...umm, because she's my rival, and I couldn't compete with her if she was sick now could I?

**Sam:** I am so happy Dawn is on our team.

**Cameron:** I wonder if the girls sleep like that because it's good for the skin?

**Scott:** Hang on; I'm trying to freeze that image in my mind. Okay got it. Sweet!

**Lightning:** Someone's gonna 'accidentally' end up in the girl's cabin tonight! Booya!

* * *

><p>"Maggots, here is your next question, who is actually a popular bikini model?"<p>

Brick heard Jo make a squeak of dismay next to him. She also flushed red, her eyes widened and she looked like she was about to try and make a quick escape out of her harness.

"Seriously?" Anne Maria snapped, "How is that an embarrassing question? The whole world knows that I've had serious work done and whoever won't admit to being a model! Zoey, hurry up and own it girl, I ain't getting dunked again, my hair won't take it!"

"But, it's not me," Zoey replied.

"Looks like another dunking is in order," Chris said, about to press the button.

"Wait!"

Jo buzzed in and then buried her face in her hands. Lightning and Scott began to laugh.

"What, I didn't know guys could be bikini models," Lightning said.

"She's a girl?" Scott added, "You could have fooled me! She doesn't even look like one."

The two of them continued to laugh, and Jo's face contorted into rage.

"Shut up!" she yelled, "I am a girl, I have boobs and other girl parts thank you very much!"

"Yeah right!"

Jo threw her hands up into the air in exasperation and turned to Brick.

"Brick! Grab my boobs."

The cadet looked stunned.

"Wait, you want me to do what now?"

"You heard me, do it!"

"Maybe they'll fly off into a new adventure together," Sam joked.

Brick shook his head.

"Sorry Jo, I was raised right, and taught to respect women," he said, "so, I am going to have to respectfully decline your order to grab your boobs in order to prove to those two idiots that you have them. Because any man with half a brain can tell that you are indeed a lovely woman."

"Brick is right Jo," Dawn called out, "Don't you think that by exploiting your body to him, it would defeat the point that you're trying to prove you didn't exploit your body in the past?"

Jo fell silent.

"What? But...I," she then pointed an accusing finger at Scott and Lightning, "But they..."

Dawn offered her a smile.

"No one here better than Brick knows there is much more to you than that," she said, "Well, accept maybe me. Your aura, like all others comes in layers, in many colors, and depth. Every person has sides and layers, my dear Jo, and just because those boys can't see that doesn't mean others can't as well."

Jo calmed down slightly but still didn't seem convinced. Brick however, gave her a smile.

"So please," Dawn went on, "do not exploit yourself with the boy who respects all of you, from the swimsuit model to the athlete that bests him at every turn."

"Why are you being so nice?" Jo demanded, "I'm not even on your team."

"My aura is drawn to certain people; three people on my team and nearly everyone on your team," she explained, "It's so exciting, I've never seen so many people that I could be friends with before."

"Well, thanks to Dawn's boring speech now we don't have enough time to finish the contest," Chris said angrily, "But, I do have a pretty sweet picture of Jo to show you."

"You're a dead man!" Jo snapped. Chris laughed.

"Not likely."

He pressed a button and a picture of Jo, posing in a white bikini flashed up and the screen. She was clearly at the beach and had just gotten out of the water. Her arms were behind her head and her left hip was jutted out so her body curved in sexy shape. Scott and Lightning's laughter was cut short as they looked at it.

"No way!" Scott said.

"She's gotta have a sexier twin sister or something," Lightning insisted.

"Nope," Chris said, "Everyone, meet Miss Mary Josephine Watson."

Jo's face froze in humiliation she then yanked off her harness jumped into the water and swam for shore so fast that even Fang couldn't keep up to her.

"Jo, come back!" Brick shouted. He was about to follow but Chris, in his annoyance at not being able to finish the challenge decided to dunk both teams again.

* * *

><p>After getting out of the water and out of those awful harnesses, Zoey and Dawn hurried to find Jo. The tough girl had locked herself in the girl's said of the Maggot's cabin and wasn't coming out no matter what they said.<p>

"But we need for you the next part of the challenge," Zoey begged, "We won't be able to do this without you. I know what Chris did was really low and super lousy, but you're the toughest girl I have ever met. Please come out Jo."

"And wear the white bikini," Lightning added, "I want to see it up close and personal."

Zoey shot him a glare.

"You just be quiet and leave her alone you jerky jock!"

She surprised herself with how protective she had become over her team. She had only been on the island for two days and already she felt closer to the others than any other people she had tried to befriend before. She hurried to Brick and grabbed his arm.

"You talk to her Brick."

"Me? I don't think anything I say will help."

"If she doesn't come out we're going to lose this challenge," Mike said, "We need her."

"Leave the psycho in there," Anne Maria said, "She's just being a big baby about this anyway. Everyone else's stories were way more embarrassing than hers."

"I gotta admit, I don't get why she's so upset," Sam pointed out, "Being a model is pretty good money, isn't it?"

"That's not what bothers her," Dawn said, "It's what being a model represents. When you think of models what stereotypes do you think of?"

"Snobby and vain," Sam offered.

"Anorexic or bulimic," Zoey admitted sheepishly.

"Gold digging party girls," Brick said.

"They sleep around or are stupid," Mike finished. Dawn sighed.

"And now that people know she is a model; that is what Jo will have to put up with," Dawn explained, "Even though Jo doesn't fit into any of those categories. True she is very bold and acts confident but there is an inner sensitivity that I can see very clearly. I dare say that Jo is a very insecure young woman."

"And those bullies are just making it worse," Cameron pointed out, watching Scott, Lightning and Anne Maria crack more jokes about Jo. Brick worked up his courage and knocked on the cabin door.

"Umm, Jo?" he said, "Are you in there?"

"What the hell do you think?" she snapped at him, "I'm not coming out. Chris has that damn picture and I'll never be able to stop him from doing whatever he wants with it! You think he asked me why I posed for those shots? No, just 'hey, here's Jo the dumb, bulimic, blonde model, let's all laugh at her!' Look, just go away and leave me alone!"

Brick was sure he could hear a slight break in her voice so he heaved a sigh and backed away.

"If that's what you want Jo," he said, "Feel better soon."

He hurried back to the others. Everyone save for Lightning, Scott, Anne Maria and Dakota (who was too busy trying to fix her back-up phone) were waiting to see if he had any luck.

"Well?" Zoey asked.

"Mission failed, sorry guys."

"Well that's just fantastic, what are we gonna do now?" Mike huffed.

"What did she say Brick?" Cameron asked.

"She said she wasn't coming out because Chris has that picture of her and she can't stop him from using it against her."

B tapped his bottom lip and then got Dawn's attention.

"What is it B? Oh really? You think that's a good idea?"

B nodded.

"But if Chris or Chef catches you guys, you will all be in big trouble," she said, "Not to mention Scott and Lighting will have it in for you and Sam if you do this."

B shrugged and crossed his arms over his shoulders. Dawn smiled.

"You are right B; to win a challenge dishonourably is not winning at all."

She then turned to the others.

"B, has a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Zoey asked.

"He thinks that we should try and break into Chris' private cabin and steal the files he's got on us," she explained, "That way we can destroy them and not worry for the rest of the game about him using it against us."

"And get that picture of Jo too!" Brick added.

"Why, so you can hang it above your bunk?" Sam teased.

"So I can hang it over my...wait, NO, so I can give it back to her of course!" Brick replied, blushing bright red. Zoey and Dawn couldn't help but giggle at seeing the cadet flustered.

"But how are we gonna do this?" Mike asked, "Does anyone know where his private cabin is?"

"I do," a hushed voice called over to them.

They turned to see that one of the original 22 campers had snuck back onto the island. She was standing behind the Maggot's cabin and waving them over.

"You boys go," Zoey instructed, "Dawn and I will stay here, stall for time and still work on getting Jo to come out."

"Good luck!" Dawn said, giving Cameron a quick hug. The bubble boy felt his face heat up and he swooned before being grabbed by B to meet up with their secret helper.

LeShawna sized up the new guys and let out a wolf-whistle.

"Not bad," she said winking at them "New eye candy for us girls on the boat."

"Wow, THE LeShawna," Cameron said, holding out his hand to her, "It's so nice to meet you."

"Well aren't you the cutest thing," she said, "Anyway, I was watching your other challenge, so I get the idea of what just went down. And anyway to mess with Chris' head is a good thing in my book, so let's get this done. Follow me, and uh, warn me if you see a camera, I'm not really supposed to be here."

She motioned for them to follow her through the woods.

"So why are you here then, ma'am?" Brick asked. LeShawna grinned.

"Oh that's for me to know and for you to find out at a later date."

* * *

><p>"We have to keep trying Dawn," Zoey said, "Jo, it's Zoey, can I come in please?"<p>

"Go away!"

Dawn patted Zoey's arm.

"You have nothing to worry about, Brick will fix this."

"How do you know?"

Dawn let a knowing smile cross her face.

"I just get the feeling that Brick is willing to do a great deal for Jo, and vice-versa."

Zoey paced nervously.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the guys were discussing important details about the show.<p>

"Can you believe how lucky we are with the girls on this show?" Sam asked, "Dakota is a level 10 hottie!"

A dreamy look crossed Mike's face.

"And Zoey, I gotta admit, her sleeping naked is giving me such nice mental images..."

Cameron let out a nervous giggle.

"Um... I cannot deny, Dawn does the same for me too."

B smiled and patted his small friend on his back.

"Jo's really something too!" Brick insisted, "All of the girls are!"

"Even Anne Maria?" Cameron asked. Brick scoffed.

"Bah, she's so fake; I'm starting to wonder if an especially sunny day will melt her."

"One can only hope," Sam said.

"Aww, you boys are so cute, talking about your crushes like this," LeShawna said approvingly.

"Crushes!" Brick said quickly, "No, no, Jo is my rival! I respect her."

"No one ever said rivals couldn't be romantically involved," the tough sister said with a wink.

Brick went silent but couldn't help but think on her words.

"Well," she said, "Here we are, Chris' secret and private cabin."

She moved aside some branches to reveal Chris' place. The cabin resembled the one that the Rats had almost won. There was even a hot tub sitting outside of it.

"Wow," Cameron said, "It's huge!"

"So you think that's where he's keeping all that dirt on us?" Sam asked. B nodded.

"Get down," Brick hissed. They all ducked out of sight as Chris and Chef exited the cabin with drinks in their hands. They sat on the porch of the place and clicked their glasses together.

"Shoot, what now?" Mike asked.

"We need a distraction," Brick said, "I'm the fastest runner, I'll run out and get them to chase me, than all of you get in there and find the files."

"No good," LeShawna said, "You're supposed to be here, they won't care that you found the place. This is a job for me, Chris doesn't want us here so he'll kick us off any way he can. Looks like this is where we part ways boys. I'll distract them for as long as I can. Just get in there, get what you need and get out!"

She grinned and ran out towards the fancy cabin.

"Hey Chris, you're nothing but an old has-been! And Chef, you're a cross-dressing freak!"

"LeShawna!" Chris snapped angrily, "What are you doing here!"

"Stealing the show of course, not to mention that million dollars!"

The host yelled in frustration and started to take off after LeShawna with Chef close behind him. Once they were out of sight; the five guys left their hiding place and ran into the cabin.

It certainly was grand inside; a huge screen TV, a luxurious bathroom, and massive kitchen.

"Guys, grab some food too," Sam said, "I've seen this show and if the mutants don't kill us, Chef's food will."

"Right, you and Mike grab food," Brick instructed, "Cameron, B, we have to find those files."

B saluted him and ran towards the back of the cabin, which turned out to be Chris' office. Sam and Mike found some suitcases and started to load up all the decent food they could find for their teams. Cameron was working on Chris' computer, deleting any files on them. Brick found the paper files on them and was handing the Rat's files to B. The large teen grinned and handed Dawn's file to Cameron. The small boy shook his head.

"No, anything I learn about Dawn I want it to be her who tells me."

B nodded and carried the files to the fireplace in the living room. After lighting a fire he threw each file in one by one. Brick was right behind him with the Maggot's files. He flipped opened Jo's and found the picture she hated. He stuffed it into his back pocket and threw the files into the fire. B gave him thumbs up and Brick grinned.

"Let's see Chris recover from this," the cadet said.

"Okay, done with the computer," Cameron said, "I even downloaded a few viruses for good measure! This is the most exciting thing I have ever done! Can we do something like this again?"

"One thing at a time little buddy!" Brick said, patting his shoulder.

The three of them then ran into the kitchen where Mike and Sam were still searching through cabinets and cupboards.

"Do you think Zoey likes Oreo or chocolate chip cookies better?" Mike asked.

"Take both," Sam said.

"Right!"

"Hey Sam, check it out!" Brick pointed to one of the counters where Sam's gaming system and Dakota's phone were sitting. The gamer grinned and grabbed them up.

"This is so gonna earn me points with Dakota now!" he said.

"Those kids are more trouble than they are worth!"

"I told you not to give them a damn yacht!"

"Not my fault, the producers made me, I was gonna use that cash for even more brutal challenges for this new bunch! But nooooooo, we have to make sure the first group doesn't try and sue us!"

The five of them froze as they heard Chris and Chef returning to the cabin.

"At least loudmouth won't be back anytime soon," Chef said.

"Oh, poor LeShawna," Cameron whispered, "I hope she's okay."

"Shh," Brick hushed him, "Quick, out the window."

"Are you crazy?" Mike hissed, "They might see us."

"They're gonna know someone was in here anyway," Sam pointed out, to which B nodded in agreement, "Let's just take our chances and go; at least if we do get caught the files are totally destroyed anyway."

Brick forced the window open and after making sure it was clear he jumped out. He then motioned for the others to follow. Cameron hopped down next and Brick caught him. Then Sam threw the four suitcases of food out, all of which Brick and Cameron had to dodge. B was the next to exit, but he got stuck in the window. In a panic, Sam and Mike had to heave against him in order to get him out. However this resulted in all three of them falling out of the window and landing on the hard ground.

"Ouch," Sam groaned as Brick helped him to his feet.

"Quick, let's go," Mike said. B grabbed up two of the suitcases while Brick and Sam grabbed the other two. Since Cameron couldn't keep up with the quick pace, Mike pulled him onto his back.

"Thanks Mike, I owe you."

"No problem Cam!"

As they started to run back to their cabins they heard Chris roar.

"I HATE THOSE F***ING KIDS!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, the challenge is gonna start any minute now!" Zoey said frantically.<p>

"It will be fine Zoey," Dawn replied calmly, "Have faith."

"I can't, not when we are so close to losing, I don't want to send anyone home, how can I vote for anyone on my team. They are great people...well maybe not Anne Maria, but still!"

Dawn smiled.

"I think you and I are going to be very good friends Zoey," she said, "You have a good heart."

"We...we're friends?"

"Of course we are."

Zoey couldn't help but feel a little bit lighter. Her first friend!

"We're back!" Mike shouted as he and the others burst out into the cabin clearing. B hurried into their cabin with two suitcases while Mike and Brick brought two into the guy's half of theirs. Zoey regarded them with a confused look.

"What was all that?" she asked.

"Food for later," Mike replied panting.

"Oh wow, good thinking," she said.

"Did you get the files?" Dawn asked Cameron, who nodded.

"We sure did, all destroyed with no hope of getting the back-ups on the computer!"

Dawn clapped happily and hugged Cameron. The bubble boy smiled and hugged her back. He noticed Sam, B and Mike all giving him thumbs up and he once again felt his face heat up.

Brick hurried to the door of the girl's cabin and knocked on it.

"Jo," he called. This time the door flung open and a very angry Jo stepped out.

"Can't you just take a hint?" she demanded. Brick reached into his back pocket and handed her the photo. Jo's eyes widened as she looked at the photo and then up at Brick.

"All other copies are destroyed ma'am!" he said, "We found Chris' cabin, burned our files and Cameron destroyed the computer files."

"Why?" Jo asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why do this? Chris could kick you off for pissing him off."

Brick rubbed the back of his head.

"You stood up for me; I wanted to return the favour."

Jo looked at the picture of herself once again and then, shocking all of the others, she hugged Brick tightly. The cadet blushed but slowly wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Thank you," Jo whispered in his ear.

Brick grinned.

"You're welcome."

"YOU ROTTEN KIDS!"

They quickly released each other as Chris and Chef rolled up in two four wheelers.

"What did you do with them?" Chris demanded.

"Do with what?" Sam asked innocently.

"The files! My computer! My food!" the host shouted angrily, "All of it gone!"

"Maybe the mutant animals did it," Zoey said, trying her best to cover for the guys, and hoping the others would catch on as well.

"Yeah," Jo agreed, seeing what Zoey had done, "We were all here the whole time anyway."

"LIES!" Chris snapped.

"You have proof?" Cameron asked. The host stammered in protest.

"N-no, but I know it was you!"

"As if," Dakota said, standing next to Sam, "If you have no proof, you can't just go around accusing people; especially if we were all in our cabins working on our team plans!"

Sam glanced at her gratefully and Dakota winked at him.

Chris looked at the teens with contempt.

"Get ready for the next part of the challenge," he said through gritted teeth, "Oh have I got something planned for all of you."

The host then drove off still shouting curses over the roar of the motor. Chef on the other hand snickered and followed after him. Once they were gone Dakota turned to Sam.

"Won't he see on the cameras?" she whispered, for once she was actually worried that they were being watched.

"Not for the next 48 hours," Cameron said proudly.

"What did you do?" Jo asked. The bubble boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Umm, well, when I was working on Chris' computer I found the 'master switch' if you will, for all of the cameras on the island," he explained, "I shut them off, and if the technicians Chris hires to fix the problem are as good as I am with computers, it will take them 48 hours to fix the problem. That's not counting time off for sleep and meals. Oh, and I also found the edited footage of the Truth or Dunk challenge...and I 'accidentally' deleted it."

Dawn laughed happily and kissed Cameron's cheek.

"You're a genius!" she said, "Now no one knows our secrets except us!"

Jo actually looked surprised.

"I might have been wrong about you after all, bubble boy."

"Looks like a lot of us have been wrong about people," Zoey said, smiling at the tough girl.

"Oh my God, enough of this mushy bonding crap!" Lightning said, "Lightning thinks you're nothing but a bunch of losers!"

"Well Bob," Brick said, "No one here cares what you think."

Lightning yelled in frustration and started to chase after the cadet. Brick was about to run when Jo stepped in front of him with a glare so terrifying that it made Lightning stop dead in his tracks.

"Hey now, I was just playing!" he said.

"Walk away," she told him.

"Fine!" Lightning huffed, doing as he was told.

"But, what now?" Dakota asked.

"Now, we go and face the next challenge," Sam said, "But at least when we are on our own we can just chill and have a little bit of fun; speaking of which, here."

Sam handed the pretty blonde her phone. Dakota squealed happily.

"Aww! Thanks Sam!" she hugged him tightly, making the gamer swoon and blush.

"So, I guess this means we're back to our regular teams," Zoey said, sounding disappointed, "I was actually enjoying being united against Chris."

"Oh I'm sure it will happen again soon Zoey," Dawn mused, "Until next time, good luck Mutant Maggots!"

"And to you as well, Toxic Rats," Brick said, saluting them, "May the best team win."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam (Too bad he doesn't realize it's not working eh?)<strong>

**Lightning:** Best team? Yeah right, how do they expect to win with a cripple on their team? Lightning is gonna be the one to carry his team to victory today, just you watch!

* * *

><p>"Welcome you demon seeds," Chris said, his annoyance still evident, "And here is part two of your challenge; the Mad Skills Obstacle course."<p>

The players all blanched at the sight of the intense obstacle course.

"Oh I don't see this ending well," Cameron whimpered.

"Come on team!" Brick said, trying to psyche up the Maggots, "This will be a snap!"

"Team Lightning is gonna win it all, no way is a model and a cripple gonna beat me," Lightning said, shoving Brick aside. The cadet rolled his eyes and glanced at Jo.

"Is it just me, or is the whole third person reference thing getting really old, really fast?"

Jo chuckled.

"Amen to that; but how about we show him just what a model and a cripple can do?"

Brick grinned.

"I like the way you think."

* * *

><p>As it turned out Cameron ended up winning the relay race for the Mutant Maggots. While the team was thrilled, they did have a few injuries to see too. One of the cannon balls had nailed Brick in the shoulder, Mike had a reaction to the maggot's green spit up, and Zoey had twisted her ankle running away from the mutated beavers.<p>

As for the Toxic Rats; Lightning and Scott both had bit marks from their mascot, Dakota was lamenting the mud in her hair, and Dawn; well she got a new pet.

"I think I'm going to name him Amadeus," she said stroking the rat and feeding him some of the cheese they had taken from Chris' cabin.

"Whatever," Scott said, "We have other issues to worry about, like who we're voting off tonight."

The little rat hissed at Scott, making him jump back. Dawn cooed at her pet and the creature curled up in her lap and went to sleep.

"I already know who I'm voting for," Sam said.

"Me too," Dawn added. B nodded as well.

"Same here," Dakota said. Scott and Lightning waited for them to elaborate, but no one was budging. Somehow, they had the feeling that they were in trouble.

* * *

><p>"Here Red," Jo handed Zoey an ice pack for her ankle and then shoved a pillow underneath it as well, "Keep it iced and elevated, you'll be fine."<p>

"Thanks Jo."

"Yeah, yeah, send me a Christmas card or something, I'm going outside, I need some air."

"I'll come with you," Brick said, jumping to his feet, "After all these snacks I could use a good old helping of night air."

Jo rolled her eyes but didn't object to the company. On the porch of the cabin she sat on the steps and stretched out, she then glanced at Brick and watched him to the same.

"Um, so Mary Josephine?"

"Mom was a freaking debutante from Texas," she explained, "So of course I got stuck with one of the most girly names imaginable. Please, it's just Jo to you."

"How about MJ?"

"What?"

"You look like an MJ," Brick mused. Jo grinned.

"Well, as long as you don't call me that in front of the others, then sure."

Brick beamed happily. They sat in the quiet for a little while and watched as the Toxic Rats headed down to the campfire ceremony.

"Who do you think is gone tonight?" Jo asked. Brick shrugged.

"Not sure, I just hope it's not B or Sam, those guys are alright in my book."

"I definitely didn't expect to make friends while I was here," Jo said, "Never really bothered with them while I was growing up."

"Why not?"

"You just set yourself up for disappointment," she replied, "People are always looking for an angle, something in you that can help them get ahead. I just don't like people seeing weakness in me. The model thing is just a huge wound for people to pick at."

"These seem like deeply held beliefs Jo," Brick said gently, "What made you think like this?"

Jo sighed and mentally kicked herself. Here she was being the stupid and weak little girl, baring her soul to some guy she hardly even knew! But why was it so damn easy to talk to him? Why was he so decent? Why did he have to be so nice? Why couldn't he be more like Scott and Lightning? That way she could put up her walls and just stick to having him as her rival and let that be the end of it.

Okay, maybe she liked him, a little bit, just a little bit. It was more of a respect thing. She liked that he was competitive, like her. She liked that he didn't take it easy on her because she was a girl. She really liked his eyes.

'Where the hell did that come from?' she thought to herself, 'Quick you idiot, say something.'

"Ever see that show 'Toddlers in Tiaras?'" she asked.

Brick scoffed.

"That show is garbage; those mothers are practically abusing their kids with all they put them through."

"Yeah, well, my mom made those moms look like sweet nurturing ladies."

"I'm sorry," he said. Jo shrugged.

"Not a big deal, when she and dad divorced I went to live with my grandparents, I like it better there," she replied, "I don't have to worry about that stuff, I can just be me."

Brick grinned and hopped to his feet.

"Jo, are you by any chance into hot tubs?"

She looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Umm, yeah I guess so, why?"

"Get your swimsuit on and meet me behind the cabin," he said, offering her his hand to pull her up to her feet, "We're going to go somewhere to 'just be us,' even if it is just for a little while."

Jo smiled, so now she could spontaneous to the list of his good traits.

"Okay, you got it Brick."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the campfire ceremony...<p>

"WHAT! There is no way you can vote Lightning off!" the jock shouted angrily, "Lightning is carrying this whole team!"

"Lightning needs to shut up and stop referring to himself in the third person!" Dakota snapped.

"Looks like we're gonna have some problems with this one," Chris mused, "Chef, if you will."

The large man grabbed Lightning, who was still yelling his protests, by the scruff of the neck and tossed him into the Hurl of Shame.

"This is complete crap!" Lightning went on, "Lightning is not going anywhere!"

Chris ignored him and pulled the switch.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Lightning screamed as he flew from sight. The rest of his team, save for Scott, all cheered each other with their marshmallows.

"Alright, now get back to your cabin," Chris growled, "Chef and I have to go off island because somebody decided to mess around with the cameras and my computer! Just you wait, the next few challenges, oh they are not going to be fun."

"Wait, so this last one was supposed to be fun?" Sam joked. Chris yelled in frustration and the Toxic Rats decided that it was a good time to make themselves scarce.

* * *

><p>Jo glanced around behind the cabin and saw Brick waiting for her, carrying a small duffle bag over his shoulder. He grinned at her and offered her his free arm. She arched an eyebrow at him and he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.<p>

"Sorry," he said, "Raised to be a gentleman, you know how it is."

Jo smiled but then reached out and laced her fingers with his.

"This is better," she said. Brick gave her hand a squeeze.

"Whatever you like, MJ."

* * *

><p>Scott made his way to the confessional stall, thinking that he had heard some strange noise coming from it. He was hoping to chase out whatever animal had snuck in there; however, the idea was chased from his mind when he saw just who was in there. Dawn was straddling Cameron's lap and kissing the bubble boy passionately. They broke apart and looked at Scott, blushing, but smiling.<p>

"Hello Scott," Dawn said, "Would you mind closing the door on your way out?"

"Please and thank-you," Cameron added.

"Umm...uhh...this...the...okay."

Scott closed the door and walked away.

"Holy crap on a cracker."

* * *

><p>Brick led the way back to Chris' private cabin. Jo had to admit, this was a little exciting. Being here alone, just her and Brick; she really liked it. Chris' cabin was dark and empty, which told them that he must be gone and planning more mayhem for them. Brick quickly pulled the covering off of the hot tub and got it going. There was even built in lights so they could see just what they were doing.<p>

Jo pulled off her shoes and socks, and then pulled off her shirt. She turned to see Brick staring at her. She grinned and then worked off her track pants to reveal her whole swimsuit; the white bikini from the photo.

"You brought it with you?" he asked.

"I have to," she said, "It's lucky; well, that and my brother's creepy friends try to steal it and sell it on EBay."

Brick laughed and watched as she jumped into the hot tub, groaning contently.

"This was such a good idea Brick," she said, "Hurry up and get in here already!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Jo watched as Brick pulled off his boots and socks too, then the shirt came off. Good Lord he was fit. He hopped up onto the rim of the tub and started to work off his prosthesis. He then turned and quickly dipped his legs into the water.

"Hey," she said softly, "You don't have to hide from me."

"It makes people uncomfortable," he said. Jo was suddenly aware that Brick was just as self-conscious about his body, as she was with hers.

"Doesn't it ever make you mad?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"When they were making fun of you; calling you a gimp and a cripple, saying you wouldn't be able to get into the military? Doesn't that hurt?"

Brick shrugged.

"Well yeah, sure it does, but I'm not gonna let that get in my way of living life," he replied, "I want to be in the military, and I'll find away."

Jo nodded.

"You don't even limp," she pointed out. Brick laughed.

"Been wearing that prosthetic foot since I was six, I'm a Symes amputee; means that I still have both of the bottom leg bones as well as my heel, just the rest of the foot is gone. It was a good thing that I knew how to count to twenty without help by then, or I'd be in big trouble eh?"

Jo couldn't help but smile at his little joke.

"I...admire you for that," she said, "I can see why you push yourself so hard."

"Thanks Jo."

Jo moved closer to him and lifted his leg out of the water. Brick bit his lip and looked away, resisting her touch. Whenever anyone found out about what happened to him, they always underestimated him, and he didn't want that with Jo. He liked competing with her, he liked talking with her and even the arguing was fun, they kinda meshed together. And he really liked the colour of her eyes.

"It's okay," she said, "This is part of who you are, and I happen to like all of you."

Brick let her lift his leg and she examined the whole left leg. His thigh was very firm, so were his calf muscles, all from the running. However at the bottom it just ended, there was no jutting out where the sole of the foot and the toes should be. He had a heel but that was it. Jo smiled and actually began to rub his heel and even extend that to where his foot should be.

Brick laughed.

"You know about Phantom limb syndrome?" he asked. Jo grinned.

"The sensation that an amputated or missing limb is still attached to the body and is moving appropriately with other body parts," she quoted.

"There is more to you than meets the eyes," Brick pointed out.

"The modeling is making the money I need for university," Jo replied, "I want to be physiotherapist, only one who works mostly with kids."

Brick's eyes widened.

"Come here," he said. Jo released his leg and did as she was asked. Brick lowered himself fully into the hot tub and rested his hands on her hips. Jo's hands went to his arms and she pressed her body against his. She shivered against the cool night air.

"I've never done anything like this before," she admitted.

"Me either, do you want to stop?"

"Do you?" she asked.

"No."

"Me either."

Brick then lent forward and captured Jo's lips against his.

Jo's mind raced.

'Oh God he's a good kisser, God I can't breathe, this is really happening. Should I stop? Should I keep going? I don't know what to do!'

Brick was really enjoying kissing Jo, she had soft lips and she tasted great.

'Don't screw this up Brick,' he told himself, 'Don't scare her away, take it easy.'

However, Jo increased the pressure of her lips on his, telling him to hurry up and deepen the kiss. His tongue traced her lips before slipping in and touching hers. Jo's arms wrapped around his neck so she could pull him closer and Brick's hands had made their way lower on her body so he could lift her up. Jo wrapped her legs around his waist and Brick's lips worked their way down her neck and across her throat.

Jo gasped as his lips ran over an especially sensitive spot on her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and brought his lips back to hers.

"Brick," she gasped.

"Yeah?" he replied, breathing heavily.

"Does this change anything between us?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"I promise Jo."

"Okay, I promise too."

She then jerked him back towards her and kissed him again. They were against the wall of the hot tub when an idea crossed Jo's mind. While they were still kissing, she took one of Brick's hands and brought it up to cup her breast. Brick froze.

"It's okay," she said.

"I have to say Jo, from a male's point of view, you're a perfect 10."

"And you Brick, are a ten as well."

* * *

><p>When the new couple returned to the cabin Brick had a hard time saying a final goodnight to Jo. He kept leaning in and kissing her, as she tried to say goodnight. However, Jo wasn't exactly eager to send him away either. When he tried to walk away she pulled him in for another kiss.<p>

"Okay, goodnight," she said.

"Mmm, goodnight," he replied against her hair before he pulled away. He gave her a little wave, which she returned before going into the girl's side of the cabin and closing the door. Zoey was smiling brightly at her while Anne Maria rolled her eyes and turned over in her bunk so she wouldn't have to see them.

"Jo," Zoey whispered, "You look so happy."

Jo tried to wipe the smile off her face but it just wasn't happening at that moment.

"Yeah," she replied, crawling into her bunk.

"I'm so glad for you," the pretty red head said, "Good night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>Mike and Cameron were just about to settle into bed when Brick came stumbling into the cabin, a huge smile on his face. He looked dazed and yet very pleased.<p>

"So?" Mike asked, a grin on his face.

"So what?" the cadet asked.

"How was it? What happened?"

"Sorry boys, just know that it was awesome, and we'll probably be doing it again some time."

Brick threw himself onto his bunk and heaved a deep sigh of satisfaction. One thing he never expected to gain on the island with was a girlfriend. He looked up and grinned. Jo had snuck onto their side of the cabin at some point and taped her picture above his bunk. He took the picture down and flipped it over, written in Jo's untidy scrawl was a short, to the point message.

'Hey Brick, you're the best, you can keep this one. Thank you for giving me a reason to smile again. You can always count on me to have your back. Jo.'

Brick replaced the picture and crossed his arms behind his head. He knew that if he and Jo made it far enough in the contest that they would eventually have to face off against each other. As much of a challenge that it would be to their new relationship he had confidence in her, and in himself, that they could beat it.

* * *

><p><strong>Winter-Rae:<strong> Holy flaming 17 pages of work Batman! Anyway, let's face it, that Truth or Dunk challenge has opened the door for all types of fun. Anyway, if you are all interested, I did find a picture that served as the idea for Jo's pose in her bikini. Since I can't draw I will post it in my profile for you all check out. Let it be known that Brick and Jo are the best new crack pairing out there. Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2: Proof From the Heart

**Proof From the Heart**

**Title:** Proof From the Heart

**Summary:** In an attempt to throw Jo and Brick off their game, Scott, Lightning and Anne Maria form a temporary alliance to sabotage their relationship. How? By using something Jo said against them.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Warnings:** The usual

**Pairings:** Main: Jo/Brick, Side: Dawn/Cameron, Sam/Dakota, Zoey/Mike

**Winter-Rae: **What is this, I thought 'Dirty Little Secrets' was supposed to be a oneshot? Well I got inspired again and have decided to continue on with this. Don't complain; you know you love it. Anyway, this really isn't a story, just a bunch of oneshots going though Jo and Brick's relationship and such. But there will be continuing themes and details, so it's best to read them all so you're not lost. Anyway, this takes place at the end of episode 3 and through episode 4.

* * *

><p><strong>Proof From the Heart<strong>

Scott grinned from his position at the campfire ceremony; so far everything had gone according to his plan. Well, maybe not everything. He certainly hadn't counted on Lightning getting the boot last time. If he had had it his way, Dakota would have been the one gone. But if he had his way tonight, the previous voting wouldn't matter and she would be gone anyway. She had been utterly useless in both challenges, only posing for her blasted entourage. True, his initial plan had been to let his team lose but he couldn't help but wonder if they were getting suspicious of him.

That was certainly something he could not let happen.

True, Dawn was far too focused on her new bubble boy boo, to really notice him. And Dakota was still trying to get her spin off series, so that meant she was too busy posing for pictures. But B and Sam were a different bowl of wax altogether. Neither of them seemed to enjoy his company, preferring to socialize with members of the other team over him. Scott knew that if he was to regain control of this game, he had to get rid of Dakota, the weak link, and make sure they won the next challenge no matter what. At least that would throw them off his scent for a while.

"After another jam packed day of losing, it all comes down to this," Chris announced, "The following Rats are safe; Dawn, Scott and Sam; which leaves; B and Dakota."

B looked nervous while Dakota gasped.

"What!"

"SHABAM!"

The five remaining Toxic Rats, as well as Chris and Chef looked up as Lightning came swooping in on a hang glider. He landed smoothly and grinned.

"Guess who!"

Chris groaned.

"Ahh, I hate it when losers get all clingy!"

"Hey guys, you miss the Lightning?" the jock asked, flexing his muscles. Dawn arched an unimpressed eyebrow, while Scott couldn't believe his good luck. Maybe they wouldn't have so hard of a time winning this next challenge after all.

"Lightning," Chris said, "You're no longer competing, remember?"

"Come on Chris," Lightning insisted, "You've let other people come back before. Like that rage chick Eva and insane girl Izzy. Not to mention how Courtney sued her way back onto the show during season two. Besides, you could lose all your lady viewers if Lightning is gone for good."

"Wait a minute; you didn't sue your way back on did you?" Chris asked, sounding both worried and annoyed, "Because if you did..."

"Easy now," Lightning said, "Lightning didn't do that...yet."

Chris growled in frustration.

"You realize that if we let you back on, in order to keep up with my quota, it means that I have to kick off two people tonight?"

Lightning shrugged.

"That's not Lightning's problem man, it's yours."

"Fine! Just, go and sit over there somewhere."

"But that's not fair," Dawn protested. B patted her shoulder and shook his head, which made the pale girl sigh, "I know, Chris just makes up the rules as he goes along."

The host frowned at her.

"Hey, my show, my rules."

Lightning handed Chris an envelope before taking his place next to Scott. The two of them exchanged a high five while Chris opened his 'gift.' He whistled when he saw what was inside and tucked it into his back pocket.

"Extend my thanks to your dad Lightning," he said.

"Will do."

"Anyway," Chris went on, "The toxic marshmallows go too."

Dakota grabbed Sam's hand for support. He turned to her and smiled.

"Whatever happens, I'm so glad I got to meet you," he said.

"Aww, thanks, I feel the same."

"Dakota! And since I get to pick someone else, B!"

The pretty blonde and silent giant sighed and got to their feet.

"Time for the Hurl of Shame losers," Chris teased.

"Oh, this sucks," Dakota muttered as she followed him, "I didn't even get a spin off series!"

The rest of the team went with them in order to say their goodbyes. Dawn hugged both B and Dakota, offering them each a smile. But when Dakota got to Sam he sighed and looked awfully depressed.

"Aww, what's wrong Sam?" she asked.

"Well, I-I was ready to ask you out and get turned down for the rest of the season!" Sam said. Dakota giggled.

"What makes you think that I would turn you down," she asked. Sam blushed once again.

"Umm, you wanna go out sometime?"

Dakota lent in and kissed his cheek.

"You bet!"

"Enough mush!" Chris insisted, "Get them out of here."

B sat in the Hurl of Shame and Chef tossed Dakota onto his lap, even as she and Sam protested the unfairness of her elimination. But before they could get a word in edgewise Chris had thrown the switch, which then threw B and Dakota off the island.

"Don't worry Sam," Dawn said, patting his arm in a comforting manner, "You'll see her again."

"Yeah, I know, and then we'll have our first date," the gamer said, "Our babies will be both smart and beautiful!"

Scott and Lightning burst out laughing at him, while the others frowned and glared at them. The two boys started to make their way back to their cabin, still making jokes at poor Sam's expense.

"What a loser!" Lightning howled.

"Easy man, that's how you got kicked off last time," Scott warned him, even though he was still snickering, "Listen, I've got an idea that I am gonna need your help with."

"What's up?"

"We have to win tomorrow's challenge."

"No duh."

"But in order to do that we need to throw their best team-members off their game."

Lightning tapped his chin as he thought about this.

"You mean Brick and Jo."

"Exactly."

"Well how are we gonna do that?" Lightning asked. Just then the two of them noticed Anne Maria exit the girl's side of the Maggot's cabin. When she saw them she grinned and waved.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," she said to Lightning, who smirked.

"You know it baby."

The wheels in Scott's head started turning just then and he waved Anne Maria over.

"What you want?" she asked.

"So, I bet Jo and Brick are really getting under your skin right?" he asked. She huffed in annoyance and shook her head.

"Oh you have no idea, I'm about to throw up every time I see them together, no word of a lie!"

"How would you like to help us make things a little more difficult for them?" Scott asked her. Anne Maria thought on this for a moment before a devious smirk broke out onto her face.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Give me a few hours," Scott said, "I need to work a few things out first, so we'll discuss this more in the morning after breakfast."

The three of them nodded in agreement and then went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Early the following morning Jo was stretching and preparation for her morning run. She bent to touch her toes, enjoying the stretch she got in her hamstrings when she did that. However, someone whistling to themselves drew her attention. She straightened up and smiled when she saw Brick round the corner of the cabin. Once he saw her stretching he grinned.<p>

"Going for your run?"

"Yep."

"May I join you?" he asked. Jo shrugged indifferently.

"It's a free country, you can if you want."

Brick arched an eyebrow.

"Umm, am I missing something here?" he asked. Jo sighed and placed her hands on her hips. She studied him for a few moments; his dark hair with eyes to match, strong body, nice smile, full lips, and the sweet taste of his tongue in her mouth...okay where was she going with this again? She shook her head and came back down to reality.

"We can't afford to distract each other Brick," she pointed out, "This is serious business."

"Am I distracting you?" he teased. Jo felt her face heat up and she quickly turned away from him to start her run.

"Of course not," she replied. Brick caught up to her and chuckled.

"You're a bad liar MJ."

Jo couldn't help but smile at the nickname he had given her.

"You know, that's not really fair."

"What isn't?" he asked.

"You have a nickname for me, but I don't have one for you."

They came to the beach, a great place for resistance running. Everyone knew that running in the sand, or the snow for that matter, was twice as hard as running on level ground. For Brick and Jo it just meant an even better and more intense workout.

"Well you could always use one of those dorky pet names," he pointed out. Jo rolled her eyes.

"You mean like babe, sweetie, or stud?" she asked. Brick laughed.

"Oh yeah, I can so see you calling me sweetie," he joked. Jo stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, I bet I can make it down the beach faster than you," she said.

"You're on."

"One, two, three, go!"

The two of them took off down the beach, keeping neck and neck with each other. Jo loved running; when she ran she didn't have to think about anything. She could just focus on the sound of her feet hitting the ground, and rush of the wind on her face, and the way her heart raced with adrenaline. Of course now she had something else to focus on, beating Brick, which he was not making easy for her. However, that suited her just fine.

Running was one of Brick's favourite forms of exercise. Not only was it the best way to prove to people that his amputation didn't get in the way of his daily life, but when he ran he felt like he was leaving all of his problems and stresses behind him. It wasn't that he believed in running away from one's problems, no he'd rather face them, but there were times when he just wanted to be alone; and running helped to clear his head.

They rounded a bend in the beach, still at a full sprint, glancing at each other like they were daring the other to give up. But, Jo being Jo and Brick being Brick, well that was just never going to happen. Soon their friendly race became more of a rival challenge, something else that suited the two of them. It was so easy for them to shift into this rival phase and then shift out again to the two people who respected each other a great deal.

"Holy crap!" Brick said suddenly, skidding to a halt and grabbing Jo's arm to make her do the same. She was about to protest, but paused as she followed his gaze.

Fang was lying on the beach in front of them, basking in the sun. Apparently the mutated shark was also able to survive on the land. The shark creature looked at them and growled. But then seemed to decide against chasing after them and went back to his nap. Jo and Brick took this as a warning to get the heck out of there. So they turned around and started to run back to their starting point, silently agreeing that would be where they decided who won this race.

"Holy crap that was close!" Jo said as they ran.

"No kidding, how much do you want to bet that if Scott was in our place that shark would be chasing him down," Brick replied with a laugh. Jo nodded in agreement.

When they saw their starting point the two of them used the rest of the energy to push themselves to it. Brick managed to pull ahead of Jo just at the last second, however the toxic waste company that had rented the island, didn't really clean up their mess very well. Brick's foot caught a stray piece of trash and he tumbled into the sand, accidentally tripping Jo in the process.

She landed on top of him, their chests heaving as they caught their breaths.

"Klutz," Jo panted.

"I prefer the phase 'bull in the china shop,'" Brick retorted. Jo laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it refers to my manliness."

"Or maybe that you're bull-headed?" she teased him.

"Aww, now you've gone and hurt my manly feelings."

They caught each other's gaze and before either one could protest, their lips met in a passionate and fiery kiss. Jo quickly rolled them over, allowing Brick to loom above her so she could wrap her legs around his waist to prevent him from moving. One of Brick's hands rested on her hip while the other one helped to prop him up. Meanwhile one of Jo's hands was positioned at the back of his head and was playing with his hair; the other ran along his chest.

They paused for a moment, still trying to catch their breath from the run, but the added lack of oxygen from kissing wasn't exactly helping. Brick kissed Jo's forehead.

"I love kissing you," he said.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"It's powerful and demanding, but insecure and soft too," he explained, "How do you do that?"

Jo smiled.

"It's probably the lack of experience, added to the fact that you're a great kisser and there's something about you that I just can't get enough of."

Brick's face heated up at her compliment and he couldn't help but kiss her again, which was exactly what Jo was hoping for. However this kiss was slow and tender, like he was savouring it and Jo found that she enjoyed it just as much.

"We should go," she whispered to him, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, when you're right, you're right."

Brick rolled off of her and sat in the sand.

"So, we call that race a draw?" he asked. Jo grinned and got to her feet.

"At least until the next time, I'll get you then."

"Ha, we'll see about that."

"Whatever makes you feel happy," Jo said. Brick smiled at her.

"You make me happy."

Jo flushed deep red at his compliment and tried to laugh it off.

"T-thanks, I'll do my best."

She held out her hand to help him up.

"Come on Brickhouse, we better get back to the cabin."

"Brickhouse huh?" he asked, grabbing her hand, "I like that."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, while Jo slipped one of hers around his waist.

"You're making a softy out of me," she scolded him.

"Nah, you're still the strongest girl I know," he insisted.

"And don't you forget it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Unfortunately Jo's good mood vanished the moment she stepped into the mess cabin with her team to have their breakfast.<p>

"What in the hell is he doing back here!" she snapped, pointing to Lightning with a look of distain on her face. The jock smirked and waved to the Maggots.

"Where are B and Dakota?" Zoey asked. Sam heaved a sigh.

"Dakota got voted off last night and since this kid is back," Sam jerked his thumb at Lightning, "Chris said it meant that he had to pick someone else to kick off, and he went with B."

"He can do that?" Zoey asked.

"He, as in me can do whatever he wants," Chris announced as he entered the mess cabin, "When it comes to this game, I am the all-knowing God of your universe. The sooner you all learn that, remember it, and love it, the sooner we'll all get along."

"I'd rather make out with a rabid, mutated, racoon," Jo growled.

"Don't give him any ideas," Mike whispered to her.

"Where's Anne Maria?" Chris asked, "Challenge is starting soon."

"Still in bed," Zoey replied, "We couldn't get her up."

The host frowned deviously.

"Well, I will handle that."

The Maggots each got their meal from Chef and went to take their seats, Brick was about to slide next to Jo, but Lightning beat him to it, knocking the cadet to the ground.

"Hey!" both Jo and Brick shouted in annoyance.

"Move aside loser," Lightning said to Brick, and then turning to Jo he added, "Jo and Lightning have some serious, and personal business to discuss."

"Is that the business of how I break your arms if you don't get lost?" Jo asked, "Because I feel I should tell you, I know the perfect points at which to break the humerus, ulna and radius."

"Come on girl," Lightning persisted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "You know there is some chemistry between us. Intense, and steamy, one could almost call it...electric."

Jo snorted into her gruel and started laughing. Brick got to his feet, dusting off his clothes in the process. He glared at the two, just what the heck was going on here? Since when was Lightning interested in Jo? Before he hadn't even believed that she was a girl, and now he was all over her? Better question then that was, did he really think that Brick was just going to stand by while he flirted with his girlfriend? Jo certainly didn't want Lightning anywhere hear her as she kept shrugging his arm off of her shoulders, but the jock was very persistent and not letting her go.

"You can't be serious," Brick muttered. Lightning glanced at him.

"What's wrong Cadet Cripple, jealous that this fine piece of woman might want a little more man around her? Maybe she wants a little mocha in the family latte."

Jo got to her feet and drew a fist back, making Lightning whimper in fear and scamper back to the Rat's table. Dawn, clearly annoyed with the amount of testosterone on her team, picked up Amadeus and sat next to Cameron. The mutated rat had not only taken a liking to Dawn, but to her new boyfriend as well. Cameron dug into his pocket and handed him a piece of cheese. The rat chattered its thanks and went to nibbling its treat.

"That sick pig," Jo muttered after Brick sat next to her, "I can't believe he said that! My Oma and Opa heard that!"

"Aww, you call your grandparents 'Oma' and 'Opa,'" Zoey cooed, "That's too cute."

Jo blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. Brick nudged her side.

"Hey lighten up," he whispered with a smile, "I think it's cute too."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Brick:** Jo's got a soft side that she doesn't like showing. I can't blame her though; she likes people to remember that she's a competitor who takes no prisoners. She's like a pomegranate, tough on the outside but full of sweet seeds. Wait, did that sound bad, because I meant it as a nice compliment?

**Lightning:** Man, Scott's plan better pay off. Lightning is not losing his kiwis trying to flirt with the crazy girl. Maybe Anne Maria will have some better luck with Brick. Hopefully she's a little more subtle.

* * *

><p>"Anne Maria!" Chris shouted through his megaphone, "Get your butt out of bed, NOW!"<p>

"Alright, already!" she shouted back, "Hello, I was doing my hair! It takes time to look this good you know, I thought you'd be able to appreciate that."

"Oh, I do, but not when it cuts into my screen time!"

Anne Maria rolled her eyes and then rushed into the mess cabin. She saw Scott who nodded to her, telling her to do her thing. She grinned and then latched her arms around Brick's neck, kissing his cheek.

"Morning Brick baby," she cooed, "I had such a great dream about you last night. Wanna hear all about it?"

The cadet blushed and tried to pull away from her, however the Jersey Shore reject wouldn't release him. Jo glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled.

"It's called competition Jo," Anne Maria replied, "You should know all about it."

"Jeez, I wonder if there is something in the water," Sam muttered, he pushed away his gruel, suddenly not very hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Lightning:** (Smacks his forehead) So much for subtle.

**Jo:** (She is holding a metal spoon which she easily snaps in half) She wants to compete with me, oh it is so on!

**Anne Maria:** What? Subtly is not my strong suit. I don't even think I know what it means.

* * *

><p>"Alright Maggots and Rats," Chris greeted after breakfast, "How are we today?"<p>

A few scattered responses went up, making the host roll his eyes.

"Well, I think this challenge will get you all rather excited," he said, "Today, is a free-for-all, reward challenge!"

"Reward challenge?" Zoey asked, "But I thought someone was to be eliminated at the end of every challenge?"

"Yes, well turns out you guys are bringing in more viewers than I thought you would," Chris replied, "I thought we'd keep some of you around a little longer. More episodes, means more money for me, which is a very good thing."

"So glad we could make it happen for you then," Scott muttered sarcastically. Chris ignored him and got right to explaining the rules.

"Remember that nifty little idol I told you kids about?" he asked, "The one that would make one of you the strongest player on the island? Well no one has found it yet, the darn thing is still hidden somewhere on the island. Today, I'm giving you all a few hours to look for it; along with something extra."

Chef handed Chris a rolled up poster which the host pulled open for the campers to see. Along with a picture of the Chris head idol, there were smaller idols in the shapes of the final two of the last three seasons.

"Also hidden out there on the island are idols of Harold, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Tyler and Alejandro. Each one has a special bonus which can be used towards one of the future challenges, or to possibly get you, or a teammate, out of elimination."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**(Cameron and Dawn)**

**Dawn:** I have a cousin who is very into voodoo. Do you think if I gave the Alejandro doll to her she could perform a little voodoo magic? (Amadeus squeaks at her) No, I suppose you're right, that wouldn't be very nice to do, even if he does deserve it. At least Tyler beat him though.

**Cameron: **Oohh, I want the Gwen one! She was always one of my favourites. She's so pretty, and nice, I wonder if we'll get to meet her sometime while we're here! She even bought a katana for Harold after she beat him during TDI. It was all he really wanted.

**Dawn:** Wasn't there some condition she set for him?"

**Cameron:** Yeah, she wanted to use it first.

**Dawn:** (she sighs dreamily) There is a little nerd in all of us, after all."

* * *

><p>"However, Chef is going to try and stop you all from finding them," Chris went on.<p>

"How's he gonna do that?"

"Like this!"

Chef pulled out a huge water gun, aimed it at Chris' face and squirted him with thick honey. The host yelled in annoyance while the campers all snickered.

"Not me!" Chris snapped, "Them!"

However, before Chef could turn the gun on the teens, a low rumbling sound started up and got louder and louder by the second.

"What is that?" Zoey asked, moving closer to Mike.

"Well, this is special mutated honey," Chef explained, "So obviously it's going to attract..."

"SPECIAL MUTATED BEES!" Sam shouted, pointing to the sky. Sure enough, bees the size beach-balls started flying towards Chris. The host yelled and took off screaming. Chef chuckled and turned to the teens.

"Well!" he snapped, "Get going! You got 15 seconds before I come after you. You can work in groups no bigger than three. MOVE IT!"

Dawn grabbed Cameron's arm and the two of them headed towards the beach. Sam, Brick and Mike were chased towards the east part of the woods, while Jo and Zoey got chased by another bee towards the west woods. This left Scott, Lightning and Anne Maria to hurry towards the cliffs. Chef had closed his eyes and was counting loudly so they would know when he was ready.

"Giant bees! Are you kidding me?" Anne Maria said angrily, "This is complete crap! How can I be expected to flirt with that idiot with those things flying around and Chef hunting us down with honey? Scott, if I get any honey in my hair, oh boy, you will regret the day you met me!"

"Relax already," Scott said, "This thing is in the bag. You go after Brick, get him alone for two minutes and show him this."

Scott reached into his back pocket and produced Chris' personal PDA. Anne Maria grabbed the device and started to go through what Scott had added on there.

"How did you even get that?" Lightning asked. Scott grinned.

"Oh you know, a little stealth and some deviousness," he replied.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier That Morning<em>

Scott slowly crept into Chris' private cabin, he looked around and once he was satisfied that the host was nowhere in sight, he grinned.

"Alright, let's see here, if those twerps can find something useful in here, than so can I."

The devious ginger then started to go through the files, papers and disks on Chris' desk, growing more and more frustrated by the minute. He clicked on the host's computer and was rewarded with files of each of their confessionals.

"Perfect, just what I need, alright Brick let's see what you really think of Jo."

Unfortunately, most of Brick's confessionals were how he planned to help his team win, different things he had done while in training, things about his family; and of course awkward compliments directed at Jo. All of it totally boring, and none of it would get the tough girl mad, she'd probably only end up making out with him. Which could be a useful distraction, but something told Scott that it would take more than that to distract the two of them.

"Jeez, this guy needs to get laid," Scott muttered. He then went over to Jo's confessionals, and that's when he hit the jackpot. This confessional had taken place the day of the the snowy capture the flag challenge. Jo did look slightly uncomfortable when she spoke, but her words had the same harsh tone she always spoke with.

"Seems Brick is a gentleman, he hardly tried, and chivalry is a weakness I can take advantage of. I achieved two things today, won the challenge and Brick will be my peon until I render him useless."

"Wow, what a bitch," Scott snickered, "Not a very nice thing to say about your boyfriend Jo."

He quickly grabbed Chris' PDA, which had been sitting next to the computer. He then downloaded the clip and did his best to return everything back to how it was before he started poking around. The last thing he needed was for Chris to get suspicious of him too.

"With this, not only will I break up the toughest members of the Maggot's team, but last time I checked broken hearts are especially hard to get over. Yeah, I love being me."

He shoved the PDA into his back pocket and got the heck out of there and back to his cabin, before he was missed.

* * *

><p><em>Back To The Present<em>

"Okay, what do you want me to show him?" Anne Maria asked. Scott took the PDA from her and pointed to one of the video clips. The Jersey Shore reject watched it and snickered.

"Oh baby, you bad," she said. Scott grinned.

"I know, so go do you thing and Lightning, go after Jo."

"What are you gonna be doing?" Lightning asked.

"Looking for the idols of course, don't worry, if I find more than one, you two can fight over it to see who gets it."

The three of them then split up to go and cause their own brand of mayhem.

* * *

><p>While Sam, Brick and Mike searched the woods for the idols, they got caught up in discussing the previous season of Total Drama.<p>

"TDA was Leshawna vs. Duncan at the end," Sam said, "He sure did give her a run for the money."

"Yep," Mike agreed, "It was great... especially how she kissed him at the end."

"You know," Brick mused, "We should have asked her what she did with the million dollars when she was here, no one could ever find out what she used it on."

"HELP ME! SOMEONE!"

The three boys jumped as Anne Maria's shrill cries for help rang out in the air.

"That's Anne Maria," Brick said, "We should go and make sure she's okay."

"Are you kidding me?" Mike asked, "She's the last person who I would run to help after how crappy she's treated everyone."

"Well, a good soldier never leaves a teammate behind," Brick said, "I'm not about to start now, no matter how lousy she's been."

"You're a better man than me Brick," Sam said, "But I guess we better go find her."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me come with you Jo," Zoey said.<p>

"Huh? What?" Jo asked, sounding distracted, "Oh, yeah, sure, no problem."

Zoey cocked her head to the side.

"You seem preoccupied with something, what's up?"

Jo sighed.

"How are you at hypothetical questions?" she asked. Zoey couldn't help but smile, as tough as Jo was, she was about as awkward as Zoey was at times.

"Umm, alright I guess, let's hear it."

"Okay, so there's this girl, and she likes this guy," Jo began, "But she sort of said some things that weren't very nice. Now, she's worried about how he'll react if he finds out."

"Hmm, that's tough," Zoey mused, "What did she say?"

"That she plans on using the guy to her advantage and that his chivalry is a weakness."

"Ouch, that's harsh."

"I just don't know what to do Zoey," Jo confessed suddenly, "I said some awful things, planned some awful things too. But I really like Brick, I like who I am when I'm with him. I want to be a better person because of him. But if he finds out, I'm scared I might lose him."

"Well, don't you think it might be better to confess and try to explain things right now?" Zoey asked, "That way it's out and you can tell him that you've changed since you said those things."

"The worst part is that I said them after our night in the hot tub," Jo went on. Zoey's hands flew to her mouth in disbelief.

"Jo! You didn't!"

The tough girl held her head in her hands.

"I was confused! I'm so damn competitive that all I see is the finishing line, I didn't think I'd end up falling for one of the guys, let alone Brick," she insisted, "I thought maybe it would just be a onetime thing and that things would go back to normal between us. But it isn't normal, it's amazing and...perfect."

"Jo, this could get bad, you really should talk to him," Zoey replied, "Do you want him to find this out from you, or from someone else like Chris."

Jo shuddered.

"You're right, but what about the challenge?"

Zoey glanced around and grinned.

"Well, we could always grab those two idols up there?"

Jo followed her gaze and sure enough a Duncan idol and a LeShawna idol were hanging from one of the tree branches. Jo boosted Zoey up and the red head grabbed them.

"Which one do you want?"

"I'll take the Duncan one," Jo said, "He was always cool."

"Good, I like the LeShawna one; do you think we get to keep these?"

Jo shrugged.

"Let's just get back to the cabin, and Zoey, thanks for the advice."

Zoey beamed happily.

"You're welcome Jo, anytime."

* * *

><p>"There she is," Mike said as he, Brick and Sam burst out into a clearing. Anne Maria was lying on the ground, her ankle at an odd angle. Brick knelt next to her and she beamed at him.<p>

"Oh my hero!" she said, "I twisted my ankle on some damn rock, can you help me back to the cabin Brick? Please?"

She pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes at him. Sam and Mike rolled their eyes while Brick inwardly sighed. He would rather have let Sam or Mike bring her back, since he wasn't interested in her odd attempts at flirting and flattery. However; out of the three he was probably the strongest one, and thus the best one for the job. So he picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oohh, I like strong men," she cooed. Brick glanced at the other two.

"You guys keep looking, good luck."

"You too Brick," Mike said.

"Later," Sam added before the two of them hurried back into the woods.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dawn, Cameron and Amadeus the rat where hurrying along the beach, looking for idols of their own.<p>

"Ah, it's so nice to be outdoors like this," Dawn mused, "Fresh air...well maybe not all that fresh. Clean water...well, I guess it's not that clean anymore now is it? Well, no matter, we all must embrace Mother Nature every now and then."

"But...but...this island has been mutated by radiation and chemicals!" Cameron reminded her.

"Umm, embrace...Aunt Genetic Disorder?" she laughed, "Well all this island needs is a little bit of tender loving care. Not that Chris knows much about that I would wager."

Cameron wasn't paying much attention however; he was too busy looking at Dawn's ears. She caught him staring and the bubble boy quickly looked away, his face on fire and a sheepish look in his eyes. Dawn smiled at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"Oh no, I was just...umm, I like your ears."

"My ears?" Dawn asked, reaching up to touch one of them.

"You have the ears of an elf?"

"Hmm?"

"An elf, you know, a pixie. Or even a fairy, or a forest nymph."

Dawn tapped her lip, deep in thought.

"I always thought that nymphs were fantasy creature that take men into the forest and make love to them, only to release them years later as changed men?"

Cameron's eyes widened and he stammered a response. Dawn however, chuckled and patted his cheek affectionately.

"You flirt in the cutest ways," she said.

"That-that's not what I meant," Cameron protested, "I just meant that you have cute ears."

"So do you Cam," she replied, running one of her fingers along the outer rim of his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Cameron:** She said I had cute ears! She touched my ears! I mean, we have made out and she says how much she likes me... is it crazy that this excites me too, still? Is this what it's all about? I could get used to this! I LOVE IT!"

**Dawn:** It is indeed funny how things work out. Cameron is a bubble boy, who is terrified to go outdoors. I live almost full time in the outdoors, in a tree house and spend my time with wild animals and plants. We are complete opposites, but in that difference I have found my other half.

* * *

><p>Brick and Anne Maria has just returned to the cabins when Chef jumped out at them.<p>

"We had to quit," Brick explained, "Anne Maria hurt herself."

The large man scoffed and went off towards the beach, muttering about kids these days and how pathetic they were.

"That man has issues," Anne Maria pointed out. Brick shrugged and entered the girl's side of the Maggot's cabin, setting Anne Maria on one of the bottom bunks.

"There, you should be alright now," he said, "I'm just gonna..."

"You're not gonna leave me here alone are ya?" she asked, "What if one of those mutant things gets in here and tries to eat me, how will I get away?"

Brick heaved a sigh and glanced out the window. It was starting to get late; Chris would no doubt call off the challenge soon and let them get some sleep. Brick was looking forward to the next elimination challenge, he worked well under pressure and he had a lot of faith in his team.

"So, you and Jo huh?" Anne Maria asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"What about us?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Just never thought a smart guy like you would go for someone like that," she pointed out, "I don't think she's exactly girlfriend material."

"Well that's your opinion," Brick said, "Jo and I care about each other."

"Aww, Brick baby, she doesn't care about you," Anne Maria said softly. While she spoke in a kind tone, she was actually enjoying every single second of toying with him.

"You don't know anything about Jo!" Brick insisted, "Who do you think you are?"

Anne Maria reached into her pocket and held up the black PDA.

"Someone who has proof."

Brick froze. What was she talking about? He and Jo were together; they cared about one another and respected each other. Sure Jo was a little distant at times but that was just how she was, she wanted the both of them to keep their heads in the game and do the best they could. Why was Anne Maria trying to do this? What proof could she possibly have of Jo planning to hurt him? It just didn't make any sense and he didn't believe a word of it.

"Forget it Anne Maria, I don't care what you say."

Anne Maria sighed and clicked one of the buttons, a moment later Jo's voice rang out.

"Seems Brick is a gentleman, he hardly tried, and chivalry is a weakness I can take advantage of. I achieved two things today, won the challenge and Brick will be my peon until I render him useless."

Brick gasped, he then crossed over to Anne Maria and grabbed the PDA from her. He replayed the message, only this time he saw that there was video along with it; the video from Jo's time in the confessional. He sat on the bunk feeling shocked, betrayed and hurt. Anne Maria, who was next to him, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Brick," she said softly, "But I just don't want you to be hurt by her. She's nothing but a nasty witch who doesn't deserve you. You need a real woman."

* * *

><p>Zoey had agreed to wait outside while Jo went in to see if Brick was in the Rat's cabin.<p>

"Okay, how do I do this?" Jo asked her out loud, "I'll just say 'Brick, I really need to talk to you, it's important.' Wait, that sounds like I'm dumping him. How about, 'You, me, talk now.' No, that sounds even worse! Why does this stuff have to be so hard? Why don't they teach us this stuff in school?"

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe she would do this," Brick lamented. Anne Maria, who was getting really annoyed with his constant whining, tried to focus her attention.<p>

"I know its hard baby," she said, rubbing his back, "But it'll get better, I promise. Wow, it's hot in here, you mind if I change into something a little cooler?"

Brick shrugged, not really paying attention to her, he was too busy trying to wrap his mind around Jo and her cruel words. She couldn't have meant them, not after their night. It just didn't make any sense. Why wouldn't she talk to him about stuff like this, they could have formed some sort of an alliance. He'd join up with her in a second...at least he would have.

Anne Maria returned to his side and he finally noticed what she had changed into; her bra and short shorts. Brick's eyes winded.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

* * *

><p>"Well hey there Jo."<p>

Jo looked up so see Lightning sitting on the steps of the Maggot's cabin. She frowned at him.

"What do you want this time?" she snapped. She couldn't stand this guy, he was up to something and she'd be damned if she was going to fall for it.

"Just waiting for you baby."

"Back off and don't call me 'baby', I'm going to see Brick."

"Really? He's in there with Anne Maria; I wouldn't disturb them if I were you."

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

><p>"Come on Brick," Anne Maria said, placing her hand on his thigh, "I like you, let's see where this goes."<p>

"Get out of my way Lightning!"

Brick turned at the sound of Jo's voice, but Anne Maria had other ideas. She grabbed his shirt collar and smashed his lips against hers, and then she pulled them onto the bunk, with him on top of her. All this happened, just as Jo entered the cabin with Lightning right behind her.

Jo's jaw dropped at the same time Anne Maria glanced at her.

"Oh my God Jo!" she snapped, "Get out of here, we're busy!"

The Jersey Shore reject shoved Brick off of her and grabbed a blanket to cover herself up. Brick and Jo's eyes met and the tough girl turned on her heel and left.

"Jo! Wait!" Brick called, he was still holding the PDA in his hand, as he got to his feet to follow after her. Once they were gone, Lightning and Anne Maria exchanged smirks.

"You sure you're not an actress?" Lightning asked. Anne Maria chuckled.

"How about you close that door and we'll see what happens."

"Dirty girl."

"You love it, dirty boy."

* * *

><p>Jo was storming down to the beach with Brick at her heels.<p>

"Would you wait a second and talk to me!" Brick demanded as he grabbed her arm. She stopped and jerked her arm away, tears of frustration, and hurt burning in her eyes, but she refused to let them show. She would not cry over this!

"Talk to you about what?" she snapped, "About how that-that skank had her damn hands and her filthy lips all over you! Or the fact that she was hardly even clothed!"

"Nothing happened!"

"Right, because that is exactly what it looked like."

"First things first," Brick insisted, shoving the PDA in her hands, "Care to explain this to me?"

Jo watched the clip and then dropped the PDA as if it was on fire. The one thing she was worried would happen, did.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"It's not? Really Jo? Did you or did you not say that you planned on using me until I wasn't of anymore use to you? Because call me crazy, that's certainly what it sounded like!"

"It was before..."

"Before? Don't you dare say it was before our night!" he growled, "I know dates, you said this after that. I don't understand Jo, why would you say something like this? I thought that...that I meant something to you."

"I never acted on it, I swear, and you do mean something to me" Jo insisted, trying to grab his hand, Brick quickly pulled away from her, "I wasn't thinking when I said it. I just, didn't want to be seen as weak."

"Weak? Caring about someone isn't a weakness Jo," Brick pointed out, "Neither is respecting someone, let me guess do you think love is a weakness too?"

Jo couldn't look him in the eyes. She looked away and rubbed her arm, it somehow felt colder on the island all of a sudden.

"So that's it then?" he asked, his voice quieting down, "You don't have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, still straining to keep her tears at bay.

"Sorry, well I'm sorry too Jo," he said, "Sorry that I ever let myself believe you could change or that this," he pointed to her and to himself, "meant as much to you as it did to me. The truth is; you're just selfish."

"Don't say that, please."

"You don't care about anything or anyone, winning is all that matters to you," Brick accused. Jo took a step back, feeling tears burn in her eyes. Why did she say that? Why didn't she know then what she knew now. If she had known that she would fall for Brick this hard, she never would have said any of those things. How was she to know that he would be so wonderful to her, that he would make her feel so at ease, and give her a reason to smile again?

"That's not true!" was all she could think of to say. He frowned at her.

"Prove it then."

"What?"

"Prove to me that you care" he said, "I chose us over this contest Jo. Sure I still play to win, but I wasn't going to throw away the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why can't you do the same?"

He sighed, turned and walked away.

"Brick!" she called after him, "Brick!"

Whether he heard her or not, he made no indication, he just slowly returned to the cabins, his body language suggested that he felt completely defeated and betrayed. As she watched him leave the reality sunk in that she had done this to him. Jo sank to her knees in the sand and pounded against it as hard as she could while sobbing her frustration, hurt and anger.

* * *

><p>Not only did Zoey hear Jo's cry, but Cameron and Dawn did as well. The three of them made a mad dash to her on the beach. The moment Jo saw them she stopped her sobs and quickly rubbed at her eyes to remove her tears. The three pretended not to notice this, Zoey held out her hand and helped Jo to her feet. She didn't have to ask what happened to know that it wasn't good.<p>

"I screwed up," Jo sighed, "I'm such a bitch."

"No you're not!" Zoey insisted, "Don't even say that."

"I hurt him Zoey, how could I do that?"

"We'll find a way to fix it Jo, I promise," Zoey assured her, "I'll talk to Brick for you."

Jo shook her head.

"No, don't bother, this is my mess and I'll live with it."

"Hey, did you guys find anything?" Mike called suddenly as he and Sam ran up to them. Zoey nodded and showed her LeShawna idol while Jo revealed her Duncan one.

"Hey I found one too," Sam said, holding up a Tyler one.

"Oohh, well done Sam," Dawn praised, she held up her Harold idol while Cameron proudly displayed the Gwen on that he had found.

"Only missing one," Mike said, "Not bad."

"Hey, where are the others?" Sam asked, "Jeez, it gets dark fast around here, at least we got back before dark. Man, I would not want to be in those woods, by myself at night."

Jo brushed past them and sat on the ground by the Maggot's totem. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms. Mike and Sam looked at Zoey to explain, which she did as quickly as she could.

"Brick and Jo are fighting about something Jo said," she said, "I think Anne Maria found a video of one of Jo's confessions and showed it to him. Brick is really hurt and Jo is really beating herself up about it."

"Anne Maria needs to mind her own business!" Cameron said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"I agree," Dawn said, "The sadness radiating from Jo and Brick is heartbreaking, we must do something to fix this!"

"Like what?" Mike asked, "I know I'm the last person to offer relationship advice."

"I'll talk to Brick," Zoey said, "The two of them are so perfect for each other, and I won't rest until this is fixed! Anne Maria better steer clear of me."

Mike couldn't help but inwardly swoon; he rather liked this protective flare that Zoey had. It was, for lack of a better word, sexy.

"And I'll talk to Jo!" Sam added, puffing out his chest.

"You?" Mike asked.

"Sure, I might know a few words of wisdom to help, why not?"

"Ha, good luck losers."

The friends looked up to see Lightning and Anne Maria gloating from the porch of the Maggot's cabin. Zoey stormed towards them, Mike grabbed her arm to hold her back just in case she might do something she would regret.

"Why do this?" she demanded.

"Strategy," Lightning responded, "My two top competitors are now so low they could care less about the game. Scott had the right idea."

"So all three of you were in on this," Dawn concluded. Lightning shrugged.

"So what?"

"Scott found the clip, I showed it to Brick," Anne Maria said, "Big deal, get over it already, I already have."

Cameron and Mike frowned at them.

"Karma will find you two eventually," Dawn mused.

"Whatever, creepy girl."

Zoey, annoyed that the conversation had reached a stalemate, hurried to the boy's side of the Maggot's cabin. She glanced to make sure Jo wasn't watching her, and Sam carefully approached Jo, sitting beside her.

"Hey Jo, what do ya know?" he asked.

"Go away," Jo's muffled voice responded. Sam bit his lip, searching for something to say to her.

"You know," Sam mused, "I had friends like you and Brick once."

"Just once?" Jo growled. Sam chuckled.

"Good one, we're still friends now, but the guy was more like you and the girl was more like Brick."

Jo looked up at glared at him.

"I really hope you're going somewhere with this and that you get there really fast."

"One time we were all playing Uncharted 3 online," Sam explained, "And the guy said over the mic that the girl was a total noob, man I don't think I have ever seen her that upset."

"What happened to them?"

"The guy felt so bad he went and bought her flowers, gave her his PS3 and pretty much went on his knees to beg her for forgiveness."

Jo arched an eyebrow.

"And she forgave him?"

"Yep."

"Well, this situation is a little different," Jo muttered, "I can hardly earn Brick's forgiveness and trust back with flowers and a play station. And why the hell do you care so much about relationships anyway? You're a gamer nerd! A couch potato! Why do you care about other people dating?"

"Dakota's gone," Sam said, "I'm totally bummed out that she is, I want to see people happy. Dawn and Cameron, Mike and Zoey...you and Brick; I think it's all great."

Jo saw the disappointed look at is crossed Sam's face. The poor guy had it bad for Dakota, not that she could blame him. She was a pretty girl, even if she was a little on the annoying side, what with her entourage and such. But Jo had a feeling that there might be a little more to Dakota then what met the eye.

"And besides," Sam went on, trying to sound more positive, "There are so many games with dating and relationships and..."

"I've heard about those ones, they've got sex scene too don't they?"

Sam blushed.

"Some, yeah, nothing explicit though, and it's usually bonus material," he explained, "But you have to choose the right things to say, just like in life. Then you have to fight the good fight, and crush thousands of alien Reapers in the name of love! Are your problems really as big as fighting an entire alien armada, who have no other purpose than to harvest all life in the galaxy! You think your relationship is as difficult as that?"

Jo couldn't help but smile.

"Your metaphors are lame...but still...kind of make sense."

Jo got to her feet and dusted herself off, she then turned to Sam and helped him up too.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Sam asked. Jo shrugged.

"Give him space for now, then I will apologize again, and again, as often as I have too until he sees that I really mean it."

Sam patted her shoulder.

"It'll work out Jo."

* * *

><p>"Brick?" Zoey called out, knocking on the door, "Can I come in?"<p>

"I don't want to talk about it Zoey."

The red head sighed and slowly pushed the door open. Brick was sitting on his bunk, his elbows rested on his knees and his head was buried in his hands. She crept closer to him and sat next to him, silently wait for him to speak.

"This is her fault," Brick said suddenly, sitting up, "If she wasn't so darn stubborn and eager to push people away, this never would have happened."

"Brick, I don't think she meant to hurt you," Zoey said softly.

"She doesn't respect or care about anyone," he insisted.

"Well, who is being stubborn now?" she asked, "You really think she doesn't respect you? After other people called you a cripple; and she stood up for you. After you risked everything just to do her a favour; and after you two BOTH risked it all just for a good time together?"

"Why would she say it though?" Brick muttered, "She'll never change."

"You really think after all you two went through, that Jo hasn't changed? Remember how she was like before that Truth or Dunk? She was nearly unbearable! You helped her realize the error of her ways, and she fell for you, better or worse! We've all said stupid things in the past, and I know that right now she really regrets hurting you."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"She told me things," Zoey replied, "Like how much she likes being with you, and that you make her want to be a better person. I think she's just scared of what this might mean. Having another person in your life like this is a huge change. There's going to be mistakes on both sides, but what will make your relationship strong is how you tackle those problems. But you have to do it together. I know you two are tough, but being psychically strong doesn't count for much in matters of the heart, stuff like this will make you emotionally strong for each other."

Brick sighed.

"I guess you might be right," he said, "I just don't want to talk to her about this now. I need to think about this."

Zoey nodded and place a hand on his knee.

"You two are both my friends, I've never had ones before so I want you both to be okay, if you need to talk I'll be around."

Suddenly, an air horn started to sound off outside of the cabins, making the two jump.

"Run! Run for your lives!" Chris' voice rang out over a megaphone, summoning them all out into the yard in front of their cabins.

"Wow, Chef, you're losing your touch, no one got drenched with honey, you fail."

Chef held up his large water gun and pointed it at Chris threateningly. The host held up his hands in surrender and then turned to the campers.

"So, before we move on, who found an idol?" he asked. Zoey, Jo, Sam, Dawn and Cameron all displayed their idols and Chris nodded.

"Good job, now for the bonus' the Harold and LeShawna idol will give your team a one time, 20 second head start in a challenge, Gwen and Duncan's idol will get the holder out of elimination once, but at the cost of being switched to the other team. And Tyler and Alejandro's idol lets the owner's vote count as two votes in only one of the elimination ceremonies. So congrats to the finders, now onto the actual challenge."

"What? Now?" Scott asked, "After you send us running all over the island we have to do another challenge? That sucks, I'm going to bed."

"Hey, my show, my rules remember," the host reminded him, "Besides, I had such fun watching you run around in the sub-challenge...that now we're going to have a scavenger hunt for three creepy souvenirs. Their locations: a hunted forest, a scary pet cemetery and an extra spook-tastic cave. The first team to each location gets a special clue, but watch out for booby-traps, I really went to town with them."

The host snickered proudly while the teens looked uneasy.

"So move fast, and stick together, you'll be penalized for each player you lose."

"Well, that means we're losing," Anne Maria said, "Jo's gonna ditch us all the moment she 'renders us useless,' right Jo?"

While the entire team expected Jo to haul off and slap Anne Maria, she did exactly the opposite, nothing. Instead she looked at the map Chris had displayed and appeared to be studying it, all the while her posture suggested that she'd much rather crawl under a rock.

"That filly is broken," Mike whispered to Zoey, who nodded sadly.

"Umm, what does the spider represent?" Cameron asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, there's some sort of gigantic mutated spider running around loose on the island."

That little bit of information caused a bit of an uproar with most of the campers; most of which hated spiders. Cameron seemed the most disturbed by this news and Dawn took his hand, holding it gently.

"Anything with that many legs must be evil," Cameron insisted.

"There's nothing to fear but mortal terror itself," Chris said, "Talk soon!"

He then set the air horn of again, signalling the start of the challenge. The teens hurried off towards the forest, splitting up into their teams.

"Later losers," Lightning shouted.

"Come on guys, let's go," Zoey encouraged.

* * *

><p>After the Maggot's had found their souvenir in the Haunted Forest, Jo still hadn't said much regarding the challenge. Okay, scratch that, she hadn't said a single thing. For that matter neither had Brick. Zoey had tried to get some sort of opinion out of either of them, but both just shrugged, leaving her to glare at Anne Maria. That horrible girl had hurt two of their teammates which left them totally unable to focus on the game. Which meant that if they lost someone was going to go home tonight, and if Zoey had anything to say about it, it would be Anne Maria.<p>

"So now that we have the key it's the Pet Cemetery right Zoey?" Cameron asked. However, there was no response from the pretty red head. In fact she was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd she go?" Jo asked, "Zoey! She was just here."

"Who cares?" Anne Maria replied, she then moved over to Mike, who was frantically looking for Zoey, "Let's just keep going without her."

"That's against the cadet code, never leave a soldier behind," Brick quoted.

"What should we do Jo?" Mike asked. The tough girl winced, wishing that he wouldn't have asked her. Her first instinct was, of course, to leave Zoey and keep going. But the moment she thought that, guilt started to poke at her. Zoey had been a good friend to her; she couldn't turn her back on her now.

"You guys go," Jo said, "I'll keep looking for her, just stick together."

"I can't let you go by yourself," Brick said.

"Well no one else is gonna do it," Jo replied shortly, "And the less time I have to spend with the Skankosaurus-Rex over there, the happier I'll be."

"What did you call me?" Anne Maria snapped, stalking towards Jo with her fists clenched.

"You heard me!" Jo replied, getting up in her face, "You ruined everything!"

"You're the one who said that nasty stuff, not me."

Anne Maria shoved Jo as hard as she could; making her fall back against a tree. The three boys exchanged looks and stepped away. Jo gritted her teeth together and shoved Anne Maria, making her trip and fall onto the ground.

"I was going to tell him what I said myself; I didn't need you and your two boy-toys to get involved in my business," she said angrily, "I know what I'm like, I know how I seem, but I don't need you messing with my head when I'm already confused enough as it is!"

Anne Maria shot to her feet and tackled Jo to the ground, pulling on her hair.

"I'm gonna rip your hair out, you butch freak."

"You guys, stop it!" Mike said, trying to break up the fight.

"Leave her alone," Brick added, pulling Anne Maria off of Jo. Anne Maria thrashed her hands about wildly and ended up smacking Brick in the face.

"Ow!" he groaned and dropped her.

"Brick!" Jo said, "Are you okay?"

"Let's just go," he said, "We've wasted enough time."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Anne Maria:** That butch had better watch her back.

**Brick:** I know I shouldn't have let that get the better of me, and that I shouldn't have left poor Zoey. This whole day has been nothing but a roller coaster and I want off.

**Jo:** I'm trying okay, what does he want from me!

* * *

><p>Even after the small tussle, the Maggot's still managed to make it first to the Pet Cemetery. Sam had accidentally set off a few booby-traps which put him and Scott behind, since Dawn and Lightning had both gone missing.<p>

"I guess we better split up and start searching for clues right?" Mike asked.

"Good idea," Cameron agreed.

Brick wandered through the place feeling more than a little creeped out. He had actually watched that movie about a pet cemetery when he was a kid; only whatever you buried there didn't stay dead. The darn thing gave him nightmares for a week. He stepped over one of the graves and suddenly there was no ground beneath him. Brick fell down into the grave, landing awkwardly enough to hurt his left leg.

"Damn it!" he groaned, "Help! Guys? Anyone! I fell in a grave! Get me out of here!"

Jo heard his calls and ran to the open grave. She knelt down and offered him her hand.

"Brick, here take my hand!"

"Jo?" he looked up and sure enough there she was, looking very concerned, worried even. He grabbed her hand and she hauled him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not really."

"What is it?"

"My leg."

Brick pulled off his left boot and saw that his fall had caused his prosthesis to come unhinged and jab into his ankle. Nothing was broken but he had to reattach the 'foot' to the false joint articulation at the bottom of his leg.

"Here, let me help," Jo offered. As she worked Brick noticed how sad she looked, and also how she really seemed to be trying to say something.

"I'm really sorry," she blurted out suddenly, "I never meant to hurt you, I know you hate me and I can live with that since I deserve it. But I want you to know that I feel like complete and utter garbage for hurting you like I did. I hope maybe you can forgive me, I... I choose us too."

"Hey," Brick said quietly, touching her face, "I don't hate you Jo. It's alright, I forgive you."

"R-really?"

He nodded.

Jo smiled. She then launched herself at him, threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Brick couldn't help but grin and return the embrace. However, it was at that time that a sticky strand of long web shot out and coiled around the two of them.

"What the..." Jo started. But before either of them could call out for help, they were coiled in place and being dragged away by something very big, with lots of legs.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Jo and Brick were tossed up into the giant web of the giant spider that had captured them. They glanced about to see that Dawn, Zoey and Lightning were there as well.<p>

"Well," Brick mused as he struggled against the webbing, "I'm not gonna lie, being tired up like this is a little bit awkward."

"No kidding," Jo replied. Since the spider had coiled them up while they were hugging, they were still in that position. Lightning however, found their situation very amusing.

"That the closet you ever been to a girl Cadet Cripple?" he asked.

"I don't think that I appreciate your tone," Brick replied.

"Oh he's just jealous Brick," Dawn said with a smile, "His aura is radiating a yellowish hue with dark green blotches, he's a textbook green-eyed monster."

"I ain't jealous!" the jock snapped, "What's there to be jealous of? A crazy butch? No thanks."

Jo frowned, but Brick kissed her cheek.

"A passionate, competitive, tough and caring individual," he said, "Now that is something to be jealous of, at least in my book."

Jo felt his arms tighten around her and she couldn't help but feel so much lighter.

"Aww, does this mean you two made up?" Zoey asked. Brick and Jo smiled and then nodded. The red head grinned happily, now if only they weren't all tied up in a spider's web she'd hug them both. Oh well, that could wait until after the challenge.

* * *

><p>It was some time later when the teens in the web heard Cameron yell.<p>

"Would you stop? We need to focus!"

"Wow, I wonder what that was all about?" Zoey mused. It wasn't long after that, that Cameron, Anne Maria and Mike showed up. They found the hooks all connected into a pedestal but then Cameron was caught by the giant spider and thrown into the web.

"Oh wow, hey guys!" Cameron greeted, "Jo, Brick, we were wondering what happened to you."

"Yep, got caught in the cemetery," Brick replied.

"Holy crap!" Sam shouted when he and Scott showed up, "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine Sam," Dawn said, "Do watch out for the giant spider though."

"Wow, this is so cool my head is spinning!" Sam said as he hurried to get one of the hooks.

"Sam, not so fast," Scott said, following after him. Anne Maria tripped him however, causing him to bump into Sam and then both of them to get coiled up by the spider's web.

"Go get the hooks and we'll win," Anne Maria told Mike, he seemed to have lost his shirt along the way and he was looking rather indifferent about the whole situation, "Fine, got get the hooks and you'll get more of this."

She then grabbed Mike's face and kissed him, making Zoey gasp.

"Get your lips off of him!" she said. Jo started to struggle against the web that was binding her to Brick.

"I'm gonna knock her into next week!"

"Sorry Red," Anne Maria said, "Looks like Vito's only interested in classy girls."

She followed this up with a loud belch.

"Oh yeah, real classy," Brick muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"I thought Mike was interested in me," Zoey whispered sadly.

"Guys!" Cameron shouted, "Sorry to interrupt but...SPIDER!"

The giant spider was moving towards them, and it looked hungry. Then, in a move that surprised everyone Cameron broke out of his web binding and tackled the spider, punching it as hard as he could.

"Someone help!" Zoey shouted. Mike seemed to return to his senses and he was hurrying to help his team get out of the web. He managed to grip one of the strands and swing over to the web. He was closet to Brick and Jo so he got them out first. The couple crashed to the ground, breaking their web prison.

"Crap," Jo muttered, rubbing her head "What do we do?"

"We need to get the others down," Brick said, "It's the right thing to do."

Jo glanced towards the hooks and what she could only assume to be the finishing line. But then she shook her head and grinned at Brick.

"You're right, give me a boost."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Brick:** She cares, she really cares; about me, about the team. Wow, Jo and I make a great team.

**Jo:** It was weird thinking about the others instead of winning, but seeing how happy it made Brick...well, like I said before, he's making a softy out of me.

* * *

><p>While Brick, Jo and Mike worked on freeing the others, Sam was inching his way towards the hooks.<p>

"Sam, face it we lost, stop trying to be a hero," Scott said.

"No, no, I got this," Sam insisted, grabbing a hook.

Cameron on the other hand was still beating on the spider, jumping on it and yelling at it.

"Stop being such a bully, you can't hurt me anymore, I mean it, get lost!"

Then, in mid-jump, the web holding the spider up to the cave ceiling, and its web collapsed, bringing everyone down to the hard floor.

"Hurry up!" Scott said to Sam. The gamer placed his hook against a cable and slid down it.

On the other end of the cable Chris met up with Scott and Sam, congratulating them on winning. Sam was thrilled that he, of all people, managed to pull out a win for his team, Scott on the other hand was not impressed.

Back at the cave the others gathered around the giant spider, shocked to see that Izzy was hiding inside of it.

"Boo!" she cackled wildly and jumped to her feet, "Oohh, fresh meat! Izzy likes!"

She threw an arm around Brick and Jo.

"Sexual tension! Izzy likes that too! Just like Sarah and Jareth from Labyrinth! "

The couple blushed and side-stepped away from her; the wild red head then jumped over to Zoey, who was still hurt over the kiss that Mike and Anne Maria had shared.

"Oohh, another red head!" she laughed, "You're hair is nicer than Izzy's."

"Umm, thanks?"

"You're welcome, but now Izzy must dash, good luck in the contest rookies!"

Cameron helped Dawn to her feet; she hugged him tightly and then kissed his lips.

"My hero," she said, "You were so brave Cam!"

"Yeah, nice work String-bean," Jo praised.

"But aren't you mad that we lost?" Cameron asked. Jo smiled slightly and glanced at Brick who returned her smile and took her hand.

"Well, there are some things that are more important than winning," she said.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Maggots were sitting at the campfire, nervously waiting for their first ever elimination ceremony to start.<p>

"Team Maggot, welcome to your first elimination ceremony," Chris greeted them; "While I applaud your teamwork at the end...oh who am I kidding! Jo, what happened to the cutthroat-take-no-prisoners attitude! That's the whole reason we brought you onto this show!"

Jo shrugged.

"You decided to put a chivalrous, kind and hot cadet onto the same team as me," she said "You found my soft spot. How could I possibly be held responsible for my actions now?"

She winked at Brick. The cadet blushed at her compliment and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Chris however, was not amused in the slightest.

"Bah, anyway the marshmallow of loserdom goes to...Brick."

"What!" each of the campers, minus Anne Maria, gasped.

"That can't be right!" Jo insisted.

"I know right, even I never saw that one coming," Chris said, "But how about we check out the voting confessional videos?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Jo:** Mike is getting my vote tonight, after he hurt Zoey like that he better watch out for me.

**Zoey:** (She looks on the verge of tears) I'm voting for myself, after today I just wanna go home.

**Brick:** My vote goes to Anne Maria, I'm sick of her going after Jo all the time.

**Mike:** (As Vito) Ey, I'm votin' for that loser kid, what's his name? Cameron.

**Cameron:** I guess I'll vote for Jo, it's nothing against her. And I know she's trying to be a little nicer, she just scares me still. Oh I hope she's not mad if she finds out.

**Anne Maria:** (Holds up the idol of Alejandro) I'm votin' for Brick. And thanks to this little number Lightning slipped me, I guess my vote counts as two. Bye bye, loser.

* * *

><p>"Alright Brick, time to go," Chris said. The cadet sighed and got to his feet.<p>

"No, wait!" Jo said, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Duncan idol, she then handed it to Brick, "Here, use this; at least you'll get to stay."

"But, we won't be on the same team anymore," Brick replied to her. Jo placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek.

"I don't care about that, you deserve to be here, you're a great competitor and an awesome person," she told him, "If I had to lose to anyone I'd want it be you."

Brick smiled.

"I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Are you using the thing or not?" he asked. Brick looked at Jo, who nodded her encouragement.

"Yes," he said, "I'll use it."

"Alright then, say good-bye to your former teammates Brick," Chris said, "You are no longer a Maggot, you are now, a Rat."

* * *

><p>Back at the cabins Brick was packing up his things to get ready to move into the Rat's cabin. They had already heard about him joining their team, and while Lightning and Scott weren't happy about the situation, Sam and Dawn were thrilled. The two of them said that having another nice guy on their team would improve the energy. Brick reached up to the top of his bunk and grabbed the picture that Jo had given him. He slipped it into his duffle bag and turned to leave.<p>

"Hey."

Jo was leaning against the door of the cabin, looking rather coy.

"Hey yourself," he replied, grinning, "What's up?"

"Just came to wish you luck and say goodbye," she replied.

"Well, it's not totally goodbye," he reminded her, "I'll just be in the next cabin over."

"True, but I can't really sneak into the other cabin for late night visits now can I?"

Brick pulled at his collar, suddenly noticing how warm it was in the cabin.

"Well, we could always meet up at Chris' hot tub some night," he replied. She grinned playfully.

"I like how you think Brickhouse, my sexy soldier."

Brick dropped his duffle bag and crossed the cabin to get to her. He kissed her fiercely, his lips crashing against hers, and the room suddenly seemed to buzz around them. Jo threw her arms around Brick's neck and let him pick her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She kissed him back and suddenly his mouth was on her neck as low growl rumbled from his chest. Jo threw her head back in pleasure and they fell as she lost balance, Brick threw his arm out and managed to steady them by grabbing one of the bunks.

"Jeez, making out with you is hazardous to our health," Brick gasped.

"I think I could tolerate a few bruises if it was from this," she replied.

They opted to take their making out to his bunk to avoid possible concussions; Jo was on her back with Brick on top of her. Her hands were trailing lightly along his back while he kissed her neck and one hand rested on her hip.

"You know," Jo mused, "This means that you are...fraternizing with the enemy."

Brick chuckled.

"You never know, I could just be trying to retrieve some last minute information," he teased. Jo laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You mean like what colour my bra is?"

"Maybe, that could be useful information."

Jo kissed his lips and then whispered in his ear, "Red, a red sports bra, the underwear match."

"Oh that's sexy."

"Your turn."

"Black boxer-briefs."

"Nice choice."

"Is it weird that we're asking each other about stuff like this?" Brick asked as he rolled onto his side and she did the same so she could face him, "Do other couples ask about this stuff?"

Jo shrugged.

"No idea, you're my first boyfriend, but I like talking about random stuff with you, isn't getting to know your partner one of the best things about being in a relationship?"

"You're right," Brick side, kissing her deeply, "I better go, but let's talk more tomorrow."

Jo nodded.

"You know where to find me, Brick."

"Don't worry Jo; I'll always be around for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Winter-Rae:<strong> Dear Jo and Brick, please stop being such a wonderful couple that keeps giving me ideas for these super long oneshots. Oh who am I kidding! I love it! Okay, so a few things here; normally I HATE the whole episode re-write thing, but it was a little needed for this since it featured when Brick forgave Jo. Also, in a perfect world where I was a super talented writer and super fast at updating, I would post a new story about Brick and Jo for every episode posted. Sadly, we do not live in that world, but I do plan on writing an awful lot for Brick and Jo, because they are the love. Also, 24 EFFING PAGES! Thank you for reading, cheers!


	3. Chapter 3: Saving You

**Saving You**

**Title:** Saving You

**Summary:** After Dawn's unfair elimination Cameron runs away, hurt that no one would believe her or him about who was really stealing. But as night time draws closer, Chris points out that a lot of dangerously mutated animals come out to hunt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Brick/Jo, Cameron/Dawn, some Mike/Zoey, mentioned Sam/Dakota

**Warnings:** The usual, some swearing in this one!

**Winter-Rae:** Okay, so this one is gonna go into the Cameron/Dawn pairing a little more. So I hope you all enjoy flashbacks! This takes place a little while before Dawn is voted off. Also, check my poll!

* * *

><p><strong>Saving You<strong>

"I swear by the great Earth Mother, that I will expose Scott for the traitor that he is!"

Dawn kicked open the door of the confessional, and stormed out with a determined expression on her face, and fire in her eyes. Scott would not get away with firing that poor defenceless gull at the equally defenceless Sam, who had been nothing but friendly to everyone on their team. Even to Lightning; who certainly did not deserve it, not with that red and brown aura of his.

'Calm down Dawn,' she said to herself, 'Just breathe...oh that no good...boy!'

Not only did Dawn dislike dishonesty, but she also did not trust Scott as far as she could throw him. She knew from day one that there was something off about him, but his aura had proven to be difficult to read; it was a misty grey colour; which meant that his intentions were unclear. So at first she thought that maybe he was a lonely boy looking for people to fit in with. That was something she could certainly empathize with.

However, as of late his intentions were becoming more and more clear to her. The gray aura was still there only now mixed with brown and red. That told her that not only was he concerned about material things: i.e. the prize money; but he had a negative spirit with an even darker side.

"Oh why didn't I say something sooner?" she lamented to herself.

"Dawn?"

The moonchild glanced up as Cameron hurried toward her, limping slightly. The poor boy had been injured during their boat race, hitting his back on the motor of the Maggot's dilapidated boat. Thankfully Jo had decided against tossing him when she noticed one of the Rats's missing skis floating in the water. She grabbed it up, and with surprising accuracy hurled it at the bell, hitting it dead on and winning the challenge for her team.

"Are you okay Cameron?" Dawn asked, offering him her hand. He nodded and laced his fingers with her. Amadeus, the mutated rat that Dawn had adopted, stuck his head out of Cameron's hood and then hopped over onto Dawn's shoulders. The rat had taken a liking to both Dawn and Cameron, so it would often travel back and forth between their cabins for visits. Dawn was certain that along with the extra limbs from the toxic waste, Amadeus was now smarter than your average, everyday rat. And he was proving her right every day.

"He missed you I think," Cameron chuckled, "And I'm fine, just a little sore."

Using her free hand, Dawn touched his face affectionately; truly she had never seen a more adorable boy in her whole life. But it wasn't just Cameron's looks that caught her attention, the first thing she noticed was his smile, then his eyes and finally his brilliant aura.

Of all the auras she had observed in her lifetime, Cameron's was truly amazing, and it was growing and becoming brighter the longer he was on the island. The experiences here were shaping him to become a strong individual, and she loved watching the process. One's aura changed so often, and Cameron's was no exception, as it changed depending on the situation.

The first colour she noticed was a small but bright yellowish glow around him. That told her right away that Cameron was a generous person, with lots of joy inside him, that part of his aura was developing quickly due to him making friends on the island.

The second colour to take shape was a bright orange; she first noticed this during the Truth or Dunk challenge. Cameron had owned up to his humiliation, and 'took one for the team,' as Jo would say, Dawn had been very proud of him, and inspired by how brave he was in that moment. Orange was the colour of inspiration and was a sign of power. True it wasn't a physical power, it was more like a presence and Cameron certainly had that.

After seeing these two colours Dawn knew that she had to get to know Cameron better. One couldn't see an aura like this and ignore it. Her interest in him and his aura, was what lead her to kiss his cheek after they had sabotaged Chris' plan for revealing their embarrassing moments to the world. Cameron had been a genius to destroy the files on Chris computer. When they returned from that adventure a third colour; turquoise, had shown itself. Apparently, Cameron had in him, the ability to be a great leader and to influence others.

By now, Dawn's curiosity about this boy was so strong that after the obstacle course challenge and before her team had their elimination ceremony, she sought him out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Cameron."<em>

_The bubble boy, who had been sitting at the picnic table outside of the cabins, and writing in a journal; jumped in surprise and looked at her. He was smiling and trying to contain his obvious nervousness, but doing a poor job of it, which was okay to Dawn as she was slightly nervous too. For a moment, Cameron's hand even brushed up to where she had kissed him earlier, he was obviously remembering the moment and he clearly had enjoyed it._

"_O-oh, hi Dawn."_

"_How are you?"_

"_A-alright, and you?"_

"_Just fine thank-you, might I join you?"_

"_Oh, of course!"_

_He moved over to make room for her and before she sat, she set Amadeus down onto the table. She then slid in next to Cameron and rubbed Amadeus' belly. The rat squeaked its approval and tried to playfully nibble on her fingers, making her giggle._

"_You're gonna keep him?" Cameron asked. Dawn nodded._

"_Yes, he needs a good home, Chris was going to put him back in a small little cage after the challenge was over," she explained, "If you can believe it. He's very cruel to the animals here."_

"_No kidding, after renting out this place to a toxic waste company!" Cameron agreed, "I can't believe he would do that. I bet this place was decent before Chris got his hands on it."_

"_How are you doing with all this fresh air?" she asked, "It must be overwhelming at times."_

"_I love it! I'm really glad I signed up for the show. Mom didn't want me to go at first; dad and I had to do a whole lot of convincing before she said yes."_

"_Yes, your mother is very overbearing, which puts a strain on your relationship with her, and her relationship with your father."_

_Cameron gasped and Dawn clapped her hand over her mouth._

"_How did you know that?"_

"_Oh, I am so sorry," she said quickly, "I know that's a sensitive topic for you."_

_Once again, Cameron was dumbfounded and Dawn was covering her mouth with her hands._

_This was why Dawn didn't have many friends, in or out of school. Sometimes her insights just drove people away because it scared them. She didn't blame them for feeling that way; people were often scared of things they didn't understand. She just wished she had better control over the things that came out of her mouth. She didn't want Cameron to think she was a freak._

_Freak._

_That was a word she heard often and knew all too well. Same with weirdo, creepy, loser, and stalker was another common one; even though she had never stalked anyone in her life. But knowing intimate details about people just like that, had earned her that name. _

"_I should go," she said quickly, feeling her face heat up. Oh great, now she was blushing, could it get any worse? She made to get up but Cameron reached out and gently took her hand._

"_You don't have to," he said, "I'd like it if you stayed a little longer."_

_She looked at his hand holding hers and instantly felt calmer, more at peace. It was like a wave of positive energy and she couldn't help but bask in it. She looked at his face and saw a glimmer of the fourth colour in Cameron's aura. Green; belonging only to people who had a natural healing ability. That was when Dawn knew for sure, that she was going to fall in love with this boy. It didn't take long, and maybe it sounded cliché and silly, but it was fate that brought the two of them to this island. Mother Earth had a plan after all._

_She took her seat next to him again, still holding his hand, and sighed._

"_I try not to say things like that," she said quietly, "People think I'm weird when I do."_

"_I don't think it's weird at all," Cameron insisted, "It's amazing, it's like you have a superpower or something. And you can know all of that just by looking at me?"_

_Dawn blushed. She never really talked about her gift so openly before. Her mother, all the while she was growing up, kept telling her to 'act normal.' Or 'don't say anything at all if you think it might bother someone.' It was Dawn's grandmother who was always very supportive of her gift, mostly because she had one similar._

"_Yes, most of the time it's just flashes," she explained, "I wouldn't worry about your parents though Cameron. Things will all work out for the best."_

_Cameron smiled and seemed to be even more at ease now._

"_Mom's very protective," he explained, "I think it's because she and dad had a hard time conceiving, and she had three miscarriages before I came along. So when I was born she felt that she had to protect me at all costs, so I'm not mad at her, just concerned. I want her to know that I'll be okay, and that she doesn't have to worry so much."_

_Dawn felt her heart ache. She couldn't imagine what that must be like for a woman. To be so full of joy at the thought of bringing your child into the world, only to have it pass away for unknown reasons. She prayed that every lost child found a piece of paradise somewhere to be happy._

"_I think Dad always wanted a son like Lightning," Cameron went on, "Someone who could play football, or heck, someone who can just throw a ball. I wish I could make him proud." _

_Dawn frowned._

"_I know for a fact that your father does not want an arrogant, obnoxious, cocky, and rude son," she stated, "I think he loves you a lot, and that's why he insisted you sign up for the show. He knows you have potential and he wants the world to see it too."_

_Cameron felt ten feet tall in that moment. He had never thought of it that way before. If his father was embarrassed by him, why would he help him get onto a show where the entire world could see how awkward he was? He moved closer to Dawn and kissed her cheek, making her blush._

"_W-what was that for?" she asked._

"_Part of it was because you kissed me, so I wanted to kiss you too, and the other part was to say thank you," he explained. She smiled brightly._

"_I was happy to offer some insight."_

"_Hey, Dawn!"_

_The two looked up so see Sam waving to them._

"_We have to go to the voting ceremony," he said, "You ready?"_

_Dawn nodded._

"_Yes, I believe so."_

_She got to her feet and Amadeus hopped into her arms. Before leaving she smiled at Cameron._

"_I would like to see you again soon," she said, "Maybe after the elimination is done?"_

_Cameron nodded quickly._

"_Sure, that would be great!"_

* * *

><p>Dawn recalled that night perfectly, and with great affection. It was also the night that she and Cameron made out in the non-functional confessional cam, only to be discovered by Scott. Her first kiss, giving to her by the boy she was certain that she was meant for. Nothing was better than that, and Cameron made her feel like she was special, not a freak like other people. Cameron handled everything she said with a maturity of a grown man, not bad for someone who had lived in a bubble for most of his life.<p>

* * *

><p><em>After Lightning's elimination Dawn was feeling much better. She didn't really like the loud jock; he was just too full of himself. But what's done is done and she didn't want to think about that anymore for the time being, right now she wanted to find Cameron and give him the good news.<em>

_He was still sitting at the picnic table and when he saw her, he shot to his feet, a huge smile on his face. Dawn felt her heart start to race and the blood rushed to her face. Great, now she was blushing all over again. She was about to call out to him, but fell silent when she saw Brick and Jo disappear behind the Maggot's cabin, it looked like they were sneaking out somewhere._

'_I wonder where?' she thought to herself, but she couldn't help but be happy for them. She knew, the moment she saw them interact that Brick and Jo were going to have a special connection._

_Cameron hurried over to her and she offered him a smile._

"_How'd it go?" he asked, slipping his hand into hers. Once again a feeling of peace washed over her._

"_Very well," she replied, "Lightning is gone."_

_Together, they walked around the campgrounds and started to make their way towards the beach, and that was when Dawn noticed the confessional._

"_So, all of the cameras are down right?" she asked. Cameron nodded proudly._

"_Yep."_

"_Come with me, I have an idea."_

_She pulled him towards the empty confessional, let her back rest against the door and then pulled him close. Cameron made a squeak of surprise, he had never been this close to a girl before, he had no idea what to do. Dawn, sensing his anxiety, took one of his hands and placed it on her hip, the other she wrapped around her shoulders._

"_Comfortable?" she asked. Cameron nodded._

"_Dawn...I don't even know the proper procedure for being in a relationship."_

_Dawn cocked her head to the side._

"_You want to be in a relationship with me?" she asked._

"_Only if you want to, I feel so at ease with you, like you don't mind how awkward I am."_

"_It is all part of your charm," she replied, placing her hands on his shoulders and squeezing them gently, "You make me feel at ease too. You don't judge me. You don't think I'm a freak."_

_Cameron frowned and touched her cheek. Dawn was amazed at how tender the touch was. For someone who claimed not to know anything about interaction, he was doing very well._

"_Anyone who would call you that, doesn't see how amazing you are," he said, "I think that you are very beautiful Dawn; inside and out."_

_Dawn moved in close to kiss him, but he moved away and glanced awkwardly at the ground. His nerves were getting the better of him again._

"_Don't be nervous," she assured him, "Kissing is easy, just put your lips on mine."_

_Cameron adjusted his glasses and moved forward, lightly touching his lips to Dawn's. He then pulled back, as if he was deep in thought about how he should react to that. Dawn however was very satisfied. Sure it wasn't exactly how she imagined her first kiss, but since she was sharing it with Cameron, she didn't mind._

_But before she could ask him if he was alright, Cameron had kissed her again, this time with a little more force. Dawn wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him back eagerly._

"_Dawn?" Cameron gasp, breaking the kiss to catch his breath. Dawn's lips moved to his cheek and then down to his neck._

"_Yes?"_

"_Umm, this might be a bad time to ask, but I'm curious about something."_

"_Ask away."_

"_When you walked out of the gym locker rooms naked...why did you do that?"_

_Dawn chuckled._

"_Oh, I was the victim of a prank by some of the girls in my class," she replied, running her hands along his face, "They wanted to embarrass me by stealing my clothes while I was showering after gym class. I left the stall and all my clothes were gone. By that time I always kept a spare set in my other locker, since it wasn't the first time they had stolen my clothes or something else belonging to me. So I had to step out to go and get them."_

_Cameron felt sorry that Dawn had been picked on, and angry that the girls in her class would do that too her. He couldn't imagine people doing that to him. He'd probably die of embarrassment and then hide in his bubble for the rest of his life. But Dawn didn't seem to be bothered by the situation. She just shrugged it off._

"_Not a lot of people saw me though," she said, "It was during class time so no one was out in the hallways. Well, save for the principal, my Biology teacher and the head of the student's council; they were all talking to each other when I came around the corner wearing nothing at all. I think they were more mortified then I was."_

"_What happened?"_

"_The principal suspended me, my biology teacher slapped his hands over his eyes so fast I think he nearly knocked himself out cold, and the head of the council told me I needed to tan."_

"_I like your skin," Cameron pointed out, "It's like ivory."_

_Dawn giggled and pointed to him, "Ebony and," she pointed to herself, "Ivory."_

* * *

><p>It hadn't been long after, that they were in the confessional making out with a renewed passion. Dawn, who also wasn't as experienced with the dating dynamic, was learning quickly what types of kisses she and Cameron enjoyed the most. Not only that but she found the idea of sneaking around with him to be very exciting. However, that was around the time that Scott had walked in on them. No doubt he had heard some of the sounds coming from them, and was wondering just what the heck was going on.<p>

The look on his face though, was totally worth getting caught.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Scott," Dawn had said with a coy smile on her face, "Would you mind closing the door on your way out?"<em>

"_Please and thank-you," Cameron had added with a grin._

_The look on Scott's face had been priceless. His jaw was hanging open, his eyes nearly bulging out of his skull. He hadn't even been able to form a coherent sentence, he just shut the door and walked away, leaving the couple to look at each other and burst out laughing._

"_You won't get in trouble will you?" Cameron asked, "Since we're not on the same team."_

_Dawn just smiled and kissed his nose._

"_Oh I happen to think you're worth the trouble Cam," she replied. Cameron smiled and kissed her cheek. That was when the final colour of his aura appeared; beautiful light pink, which could only mean that he felt the same way about her, as she did about him._

* * *

><p>All in all, Dawn was happy with how things were working out for her and Cameron; she loved spending time with him, and getting to know him. She only wished that she could have more time. Between doing the challenges, and having someone voted off nearly every night, it didn't leave a lot of time for socializing.<p>

"So, how it is going with Mike? Interesting?" she asked, well aware of Cameron's fascination with Mike's multiple personality disorder. While Cameron had insisted he wasn't planning on telling a soul, since it was Mike's secret, Dawn had already known about it. Not only that, but she knew how it came to be. But, that too, was another secret that belonged to Mike; so she too would not say a thing about it.

"Interesting doesn't even begin to cover it," Cameron replied, "So far, I've seen three other personalities. Mind you, right now Mike's not feeling too good about them. He and Zoey still aren't talking, and every time he tries to, Jo steps up and tells him to get lost."

"Jo means well, but she will have to let them fix this sooner or later, I think she sees Zoey as someone who needs some guidance and protection."

"So she's like a big sister."

Dawn nodded.

"In her own way."

"Never thought of it that way," Cameron mused, "At least she's in a better mood. She was actually still laughing over how she got Lightning with one of those gulls."

"I imagine Sam still isn't feeling very well after today though," she mused, suddenly reminded of what she was planning to do, "Oh! Have you seen Brick anywhere?"

"Umm, I think he said he was going to the beach to speak with Jo, why?"

"Because I must speak with him, and quickly, there is an evil plot afoot!"

"Huh?"

But before Cameron could further question what she meant, Dawn was running towards the beach, practically dragging him along behind her.

* * *

><p>As Cameron had said, Brick was at the beach, and right now he was approaching Jo who was doing some stretching and yoga exercises, in just her swimsuit.<p>

"You do yoga?" he asked, "Now that's actually a huge surprise."

"Why?" she asked as she went into the downward facing dog pose. Brick blushed and his eyes couldn't help but to wander towards Jo's 'assets.' Her swimsuit was a nice change of pace from her usual sweatpants and hoodie, even though she could certainly work those too. Of course he preferred her white bikini, but the black one piece was fine too...very fine.

"Well, it's just so calm, and sexy, uh I mean serene," he stammered. Jo smirked.

"It's probably one of the most difficult types of exercises because it's so calm, you have to control everything; your breathing, your body, your emotions and thoughts, it's even harder to do with distractions around."

"But I like distracting you."

"I know you do."

Brick shook his head, demanding himself to focus.

"Anyway, I came here to talk to you for a reason. You seem to be taking my being on the other team well," he pointed out. Jo arched her eyebrow up at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your cutthroat attitude is back."

"Brick, come on, don't be mad at me," she said, "It's easier this way. See, now I can distinguish between our relationship and the game. This way, I can give both everything I have. Right now, this is 'relationship Jo', next challenge you'll see 'challenge Jo' again."

"I fail to see how that works," Brick muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. He was actually sulking over this? Jo grinned and after getting to her feet, she wrapped her arms around his neck, she went in for a kiss on his lips, but he turned his head away. No matter, she kissed his cheek.

"Would you rather I pull a Trent and start throwing every challenge so your team can win?" she teased, "I'll have you know my favourite number happens to be seven; see what I did there?"

"So now you're a comedian," he said sarcastically, "And of course I don't want you throwing challenges! Your team will vote you off so fast it'll make your head spin."

"Then what's the problem?"

Brick sighed and placed his hands on her hips.

"I don't know, it's just awkward being against you, I liked being on the same team, even if you are a little pushy."

So he wanted to tease her now? She could play that game too.

"A 'little' pushy?" she asked.

"Okay, a lot pushy, but that I can handle."

"Good."

They shared a kiss but then something came to Jo's mind.

"That idiot Lightning hasn't been getting on your case since you joined their team, has he?"

Brick shrugged.

"Not really, they are still getting used to me being on the team I think, I loved how Scott tried to intimidate me into giving up the 'secret weaknesses' of the Maggots."

Jo laughed.

"Ah yes, the big and bad ginger."

"Speaking of Lightning though," Brick mused, "He's still loopy from the gull's venom; that was a nice shot."

"Thanks."

"I just can't believe that you shot Sam with one," he added, "He's a good guy and our friend."

Jo pulled away from him.

"Whoa, wait just a minute, I did not shoot him!" she said, "Our gun was jammed and it blew up in my face; note my singed eyebrows."

"Jo, Brick please do not fight, I must speak with you," Dawn called out urgently as she and Cameron hurried towards them. The couple glared at each other for a moment, as if promising one another that the conversation would continue later, before turning back to Dawn.

"What's going on?" Brick asked.

"Scott was the one shot Sam," she said.

"Told ya it wasn't me," Jo pointed out.

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, but I'll punish you later."

Brick flushed and Dawn sighed, at times it was hard to get these two to focus, especially when they were busy being blinded by their obvious affection for each other.

"Brick, please focus," Dawn said, waving her arms at him.

"Right, sorry, go on."

"Like Jo said, their gun was jammed, but ours was not," she explained, "I also have reasons to believe that Scott was behind B's elimination as well. Oh how foolish I was to ever think he could ever have what it takes to be a beetle whisperer!"

"Don't beat yourself up Dawn," Cameron said gently, taking her hand, "We'll put a stop to him."

Dawn couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend. He always knew just what to say.

"Don't you worry Dawn," Brick said, "Scott won't get through this round of elimination."

"I hope you are right Brick, I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen tonight."

* * *

><p>After their discussion with Dawn and Cameron, Brick and Jo were relaxing together on Jo's bunk, much to the annoyance of Anne Maria.<p>

"He ain't even on this team anymore!" she snapped, "And this is the girl's cabin."

"Don't like it; then leave!" Jo shouted back, "Maybe Lightning or Scott want you in their bunk."

"At least they can tell that I'm a woman!"

Jo growled and stormed towards her; Anne Maria took the hint and left the cabin. Zoey chuckled and decided that she would step out as well. Jo arched an eyebrow at her.

"Just going for a walk," the pretty red head assured her, "And if I see Mike, I'll call for you."

"You better."

Zoey waved and left the couple to bond. Brick was laying on his side while Jo was on her stomach right next to him. He was rubbing her back lightly and trying to think of something that they could talk about. His last night as a Maggot the two of them had decided to try and get to know each other better. Jo had just finished asking him about his favourite movie; which was actually a hard one since there were so many. He eventually worked her down enough to let him pick a favourite genre. He liked war/history movies, while she enjoyed action/comedies.

"Okay, you go," she said, "Ask me something."

"How about your family life?" he said, "What's the like."

He felt Jo tense up and instantly he knew that he asked the worst question. He knew that Jo's parents had divorced and she now lived with her grandparents, but what he really wanted to know was why? Why did they divorce? Why didn't she live with her mother or father? Why pick the grandparents? There was a lot about Jo that he wanted to know, but he was fairly sure that she'd never go into the deep and intimate details. She glanced at him.

"Can I give you the condensed version?" she asked.

"If you want."

"I live with my dad's parents; I haven't seen my mom or dad since I was eight, if I had it my way I'd never talk to them over the phone or send them update letters either. I have one brother who I hardly ever see mostly because he's an idiot and is always getting into trouble. And that's my uplifting family story, your turn."

"I wasn't trying to upset you Jo," Brick said gently, "I just want to know what made you, you."

She sighed and moved in to give him a quick kiss.

"I'll tell you the whole story one day," she said, "I promise; just not today."

Brick nodded, that he could handle. Everyone had some sort of issues with their family; whether they didn't get along with one of their parents, or had constant fights with their siblings, it wasn't surprising to find dysfunction in any family today.

"Okay, my turn," he mused, "My dad's a dentist, so he's not home much. Mom was a lawyer before she started having us; she just recently went back to work. I have two older twin brothers; Ash, who is one of those typical muscle heads and Chip, who is a genius when it comes to computers. And my Gramps lives with us too; he fought in World War 2 and Vietnam."

"Ash, Brick, and Chip?" Jo said with a smirk, "Oh I have got to meet your parents."

Brick laughed.

"Yeah, mom was creative with our names."

"So you get your obsession with the military from your grandpa," she stated.

"Yep, he's such an amazing man," he explained, "I think you'd like him, he's hilarious."

Jo smiled, feeling slightly jealous that Brick seemed to have a solid relationship with his family.

"I have one," she said, quickly changing the subject, "Past relationships, ever had any?"

Brick flushed a deep red, which made Jo burst out laughing.

"Is this where I find out you're a man whore," she teased.

"No!" he said quickly, "I've dated two other girls before; mostly because they asked me out and I didn't want to hurt their feelings by saying no."

"A gentleman to the end, were they pretty?"

"Not as pretty as you."

Jo rolled her eyes.

"Good answer; I'll give you the Brownie points."

"I can think of something else I'd rather get."

Before Jo could respond, Brick ran his thumb along her bottom lip and then claimed her lips in a sweet kiss. She smiled against his mouth and returned the gesture. Brick's hand went to her shoulder to gently push her onto her back, but Jo resisted. Nearly every time they ended up making out, she always ended up on her back, but on this time. She cupped the back of his head and eagerly forced her tongue into his mouth, taking him by surprise, which was enough for her to gain the advantage and push him onto his back. She straddled his waist and pinned his arms above him head, grinning wickedly at him.

"I win," she teased. Brick was sure that he was blushing three shades of red in this position. He knew he was at Jo's mercy and didn't mind it at all. Okay, so maybe Dawn was on to something when she said that he liked to be dominated. And since Jo was doing the dominating...well; in his mind that was even better.

Jo was about to lean in for another kiss, when shouts came from outside the cabins.

"I did not take those!" they heard Dawn shout, "I swear it!"

"Geez, a kleptomaniac, a liar and a freak," Scott's voice sounded out next.

"Don't call her that!" Cameron's voice spoke up.

"Get lost string bean," Lightning's snapped.

"Jeez, what the heck is going on now?" Jo muttered as she and Brick quickly got off of her bunk and hurried outside. By then, all of the others had gathered to see Dawn trying to reach for her garbage bag, which Scott was holding just out of her reach.

"I think you should return what you stole Dawn," Scott said, a harsh expression on his face.

"What's going on?" Jo barked. Scott smirked at her and simply emptied out Dawn's garbage bag at their feet. In side were all of the items that had been going missing throughout the day.

"Hey, that's my whistle?" Jo said, scooping up the object.

"And there's my hairbrush!" Anne Maria said angrily as she glared at Dawn, "You freak!"

"There's my lucky shark tooth too," Scott added.

"My protein powder!" Lightning cried out happily as he grabbed up the bucket.

"And my 3DS!" Sam pointed out as he picked it up, "Why'd you take it Dawn?"

Everyone looked at Dawn, waitin for some sort of explanation. The poor girl looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She shook her head quickly and trembled under their gazes. Brick felt awful; never in a million years would he believe that Dawn stole these things. Sure she was a little different, but she wasn't a thief, someone had to have set her up. He stood next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn?" he asked, unsure what to do.

"Friends, you must listen to me, I was framed," Dawn begged, sounding close to tears.

"Forget that!" Anne Maria snapped, "You're getting a beat down!"

She started to make her way towards the small girl, but Cameron stepped in front of her.

"You leave Dawn alone!" he said, raising his voice for only the second time since he had been on the island. Anne Maria growled and shoved him out of the way; she then stepped to Dawn and slapped her right across her face, with her hairbrush. Dawn's head snapped to the right, her hands went to her face and sobs burst from her lips.

"Anne Maria!" Zoey gasped, moving to Dawn's side and hugging her, "How could you do that!"

"Back off you fake tan floozy!" Jo insisted, pushing Anne Maria back. The Jersey Shore reject shoved Jo's hands off of her and made like she was going to slap Jo as well. The tough girl stood her ground; Anne Maria re-thought her actions and backed off.

"Whatever, you were gonna do the same."

"Over a whistle? Yeah right, take a hike."

Jo went to Dawn and Zoey; the red head was still hugging the sobbing girl. Gently, Jo turned Dawn's face towards her to get a look at her cheek. Anne Maria had slapped her so hard a cut had appeared and now marred her pale skin.

"Oh you stupid bitch!" Jo snapped at Anne Maria, "Look what you did!"

Anne Maria shrugged.

"Anyone steals from me, they pay the price."

"I didn't steal anything!" Dawn cried.

"Calm down, everyone," Scott said, "This is a Rat problem, and we'll deal with this Rat tonight, see you at elimination Dawn."

Dawn pulled away from Zoey and ran, sobbing miserably.

"Dawn!" Cameron called, running after her, "Wait."

He managed to catch up with her and grabbed her hand. Dawn tried to pull away but her attempts weren't made with her full strength. Cameron pulled her to his chest and she cried onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I didn't do it, I swear," she cried.

"I know you didn't, I believe you," he assured her.

"Scott must have framed me," Dawn went on, pulling away from him to wipe her tear stained face, "But now the others won't listen to me, and they're going to vote me off, I know it."

"You don't know that for sure, Brick might be able to help."

Dawn shook her head.

"Lightning will never listen to him, and now Sam thinks I stole his game."

"What do you want me to do?" Cameron asked her, "I'll do anything to help."

Dawn smiled through her tears and cupped his face with her hands.

"I know you would, but it doesn't matter now," she said.

"I could sneak down to the ceremony with you," he told her.

"I would like that, at least then I would be able to say goodbye to you if they do vote me off."

"You want me there, I will be there," he said, puffing out his chest proudly. Dawn smiled, thankful that at least one person believed that she wasn't a thief.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Cameron hid in the bushes near the campfire where the elimination ceremony was to take place. The Rats were sitting on the stumps and Dawn was nervously scratching Amadeus on the head. Cameron hoped that Brick was able to convince Sam of Dawn's innocence but he wasn't so sure if that would help. He watched as it came down to Dawn and Scott. He crossed his fingers, closed his eyes tightly and started to pray.<p>

"And the marshmallow of loserdom goes too...Dawn!"

Cameron's heart sank. This wasn't fair, it wasn't right. Dawn was a good person, she deserved to be here. What if he never saw her again? No, he wouldn't give her up without a fight!

"Wait!" he yelled, jumping out of his hiding place, "Dawn can have my Gwen idol!"

He held up the idol that would not only get Dawn out of elimination, but also allow her to be switched to the other team. Chris however, shook his head.

"Nope, sorry Cam, that idol doesn't work that way."

"B-but Jo gave Brick hers," the bubble boy insisted.

"True, but Brick was on her team and thus they were both to be at that elimination ceremony, you are not on Dawn's team so you shouldn't even be here to begin with," he explained, "The idols can't pass between teams. So Dawn can't take your idol."

"You're just making these rules up as you go!" Brick insisted angrily.

"You think people would understand by now that since it's my show I can do whatever the heck I want," Chris mused to Chef, "Maybe these teens are just deaf."

Cameron's face fell, he felt like he failed Dawn. He thought it was such a great idea at the time. He'd jump out from behind the bushes, just in time to save the day. But no, his idol was useless to Dawn and now she would be voted off because of Scott's cheating ways. It wasn't fair!

"Chef, get him out of here for me," Chris said. The large man lumbered towards Cameron but Dawn got to him first, hugging him and kissing him senseless.

"Do your best Cameron," she said, "Don't let Scott fool you, I will be cheering for you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he muttered sadly. Dawn smiled.

"You did save me," she insisted, "You saved me from a lifetime of being alone, from a lifetime of never being loved because of what I can do. You are my match Cameron."

Cameron felt his face heat up and he eagerly kissed Dawn again, making her giggle.

"Good luck Ebony."

Cameron sighed.

"And to you as well, Ivory."

Cameron winced as Chef grabbed him by the hood of his hoodie and tossed him in the general direction of the cabins. He landed in some soft sand, which thankfully cushioned his landing, but it did nothing to improve his mood. He got to his feet, dusted himself off and started to make his way back to the cabins. He wanted to grab a flashlight and take a walk, just to get away from everyone and to clear his head. Honestly, he felt like just running away, he missed Dawn already.

* * *

><p>Dawn heaved a sigh. She wished it wouldn't have had to end like this. But, it seemed that the universe didn't want to her win such a perverse game, not that she blamed it.<p>

"Come on Amadeus," she said quietly, "It's time for us to go."

The moonchild held her pet and started to make her way towards the Hurl of Shame. She was trying her best to bite back all of the anger that was flowing through her right now. Why wouldn't the others listen to her? Why would they believe Scott over her? What had she done to drive her teammates away? How could Scott frame her like that? Now, not only did everyone on the island think that she was a freak, but they now thought she was a thief as well.

It just wasn't fair.

She had always tried her hardest not to intimidate people with her gift, but at times it was hard to hold back. Sometimes she just wanted to assure people that things would be alright. Or help them come to terms with some of the difficulties in their own lives.

'Maybe mom was right,' she inwardly sighed, 'I should have just kept my big mouth shut.'

"Umm, hold on Dawn," Chris called out.

"Yes?"

"You can't steal that thing."

The host pointed to Amadeus, the rat hissed at him and clung tightly to Dawn.

"B-but I didn't steal him, he's my pet," Dawn insisted.

"You can't have him."

"Come on Chris," Brick said, coming to Dawn's defence, "He likes her."

"Forget it, he belongs on the island," Chris said, "Hand him over."

Dawn's eyes misted over and her bottom lip quivered. Brick felt just awful for her, the poor girl hadn't done a thing wrong and now she was being forced to give up her pet. It was like showing a child a puppy and then taking it away; only in this case the puppy was a mutated rat with extra limbs and razor sharp teeth.

"Please Chris," Dawn whimpered, holding Amadeus protectively, "May I keep him?"

The host reached out and grabbed the rat, trying to pull him out of Dawn's arms. The rat squealed and tried to get away from Chris, while Dawn started to sob and tried her best to hold on to Amadeus.

"Let him go!" Dawn cried, "You're hurting him!"

"Chris, just let her keep him," Brick insisted, grabbing the rat and handing him back to Dawn.

"I already have every single animal's rights group out there breathing down my neck because of the toxic waste company renting out the place," Chris snapped, "The last thing I need is for them to get their hands on this thing and use it against me in some insane, tree hugging lawsuit!"

"He is not a 'thing,'" Dawn said, "His name is Amadeus."

However, she suddenly sighed and scratched the rat behind his ears. He looked up at her and his nose twitched curiously.

"Now, listen to me little one," she said softly, "You're going to have to stay here just for now. My friend Brick will bring you to stay with Cameron. You remember Cameron right? He'll take care of you, but I will see you soon, I promise."

"But Dawn..." Brick started. She shook her head.

"I sense that Amadeus will be needed here at some point in time, you'll make sure he gets to Cameron right?"

Brick couldn't deny his friend her request so he held out his hands and the rat cautiously left Dawn's arms. Dawn then climbed into the Hurl of Shame and smiled at Brick.

"Good-bye for now my friend," she said, "And thank you for not voting for me."

"I just wish we could've have gotten rid of Scott or Lightning instead," Brick muttered.

"Don't worry," Dawn said knowingly, "The two of them will get what's coming to them. Brick, please make sure Amadeus gets to Cameron, also you and Jo must stay out of the woods tonight."

"Huh? Why?" Brick asked. Dawn shook her head.

"I'm not sure, just a feeling, promise me though."

Brick saluted to her.

"You have my word ma'am."

"Also, here."

Dawn handed him the Harold idol that she never got the chance to use.

"Maybe it will come in handy."

Brick nodded.

"Thanks Dawn, take care."

"You as well."

Dawn then closed her eyes tightly and Chris threw the switch, sending her on her way. Brick heaved a sigh and then glanced at Amadeus, the rat was actually crying. Sam came up to stand next to him, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"I voted for her," he admitted, sounding ashamed.

"I know."

"Man, I'm really sorry," he muttered, "You won't tell Jo will you? I'd like to be in one piece for the next time I see Dakota."

"It's not my business who you vote for Sam," Brick pointed out, "I better go and give him to Cameron. This is not how I wanted this elimination to go."

"Hey, how about you and I make a promise to only vote for Scott the next time we're here. And I'll use my Tyler idol too, that way it'll be our three votes against Scott and Lightning's!"

"You have a deal on that one."

Brick and Sam shook each other's hands and then made their way back to the cabins.

* * *

><p>"Where's Dawn?" Jo asked when they arrived, but then she noticed that Lightning and Scott were not far behind them, "Oh you have got to be kidding me! You guys voted her off? Why would you do that? And what are you doing with her rat?"<p>

"I didn't," Brick replied, "And she asked me to give him to Cameron."

"I haven't seen him for awhile," Jo said, "He snuck over to see how the elimination would turn out and didn't come back."

"Chris caught him," Sam explained, "Had him tossed out."

"Poor Cam," Mike sighed.

"Oh, I bet he's just heartbroken that Dawn is gone," Zoey added.

"Scott's really outdone himself this time," Jo muttered, "How is he still here anyway?"

She frowned at Brick and Sam when she said this, as if she was blaming them that the ginger hadn't gotten the boot. Brick heaved a sigh.

"I admit, it was partially my fault, I voted for Lightning."

"Why?" Sam asked. Brick flushed.

"He was nearly drooling over Jo during the challenge; my girlfriend is not his plaything."

While Jo was flattered that Brick had made his vote with the best intentions, it bothered her that Scott practically owned this game with his subtly. She was also annoyed that he seemed to be outsmarting them no matter what happened.

"I'm a model Brick," she reminded him, "Making men drool is something that comes with the job, as much as I might hate it."

Just then; a course of howling from somewhere deep in the forest, started to sound out. It was low, almost mournful sounding, and incredibly eerie. Sam jumped in surprise and Zoey quickly moved closer to Mike, who was looking just as nervous as she was.

"Those are wolves," Jo said, "They sound pretty close too."

"Alright kids, into the mess hall if you please," Chris' voice rang out over the speaker systems, "Grab your sleeping bags too; you'll have to sleep in there tonight."

The four exchanged looks, okay, just what the heck was going on this time?

* * *

><p>In the mess hall Chris and Chef were exchanging nervous looks with each other. Both teams had moved their sleeping bags, pillows and other belongings in and had scattered them around the floor. Right now, they were waiting or an explanation from one of the older men.<p>

"Wait a minute, we're missing one," Chef pointed out, "The little guy."

"Cameron!" Zoey gasped, "Oh my gosh, where is he?"

"He's been gone ever since Dawn was eliminated," Mike replied.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Chris groaned, panic lacing his voice, "Oh man, my ass is so fired!"

"What's going on?" Jo demanded.

"Well, okay, so maybe the toxic waste messed with the wolves around here pretty badly," Chris explained, "And maybe, they just mutated to be around eight feet tall, with razor sharp claws and teeth. Maybe they have mutated to the point where they can walk upright, as well as run on all fours too. And maybe, just maybe they happen to enjoy hunting at night. And they may or may not be rabid as well."

Jo's eyes widened, but then a look of intense anger filled her face.

"You sicko bastard!" she snapped, "Someone could have been killed out here!"

"What if Cameron is out there?" Sam asked, voicing the thought on all their minds.

"We have to do something!" Zoey insisted.

"Like what?" Scott asked, "Go out there after him? Are you crazy?"

"We can't just leave him," Mike pointed out. Jo glanced at Brick who seemed very silent on the topic, and she couldn't help but wonder why.

Going through Brick's mind at that point in time was Dawn's warning to him. He and Jo were supposed to stay out of the woods tonight, but he was also supposed to make sure that Amadeus got to Cameron. Did Dawn know something they didn't? Was he just being silly? He didn't really put a lot of thought into people being clairvoyant, although Dawn had been very accurate in her descriptions about him and the others.

"I'll go look for him," Brick volunteered.

"You're not going alone," Jo added, "I'll go with you."

He shook his head.

"Negative that ma'am, it's safer here."

"Oh hell no, I know you did not just go all chivalrous on me," she snapped, "Cameron is my teammate and there is no way I'm leaving him out there all alone."

"Lightning will come too," the jock said, "I'm not afraid of no big, bad wolf."

"Forget it!" Chris snapped, "None of you are leaving this place, Chef will go and find Cameron."

The large man scoffed.

"Figures; I gotta do all the dirty work."

"Come on Chef," Brick said, "Let us help."

The large man glanced out at the campers, while he didn't like kids very much, he did like that they were willing to risk a lot to help one of their own.

"All right soldiers!" he snapped, "Those who think they are tough enough, fast enough, and smart enough; get your butts in gear and come with me. The rest of you stay put and keep safe. Chris, you better damn well get on the phone to someone to get rid of those stupid wolves, like I told you to do a month ago!"

The host frowned at Chef but quickly grabbed up his cell phone to do as he was told.

Chef made to leave the mess hall with Brick, Jo, Lightning, Mike and Sam following after him.

"Mike, be careful," Zoey said. He grinned at her.

"No worries, we'll be back before you know it."

He then moved in and quickly kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry about what happened before," he said. Zoey smiled.

"I know."

"You all better come back!" Anne Maria shouted after them, "I don't handle stress well!"

Zoey glared at Scott, the devious young man was sitting on his sleeping bag whittling away at a piece of wood with his lucky shark tooth.

"You're not going to help them?" she demanded. Scott shrugged.

"Hey, someone has to stay behind to protect you women folk...and Chris."

Anne Maria rolled her eyes while Zoey frowned at him.

* * *

><p>Cameron was nearing a small pond in the woods when he heard the sharp howling of the wolves. He jumped and spun around, aiming his flashlight all over, trying to see if the animals that made that sound were as close as they sounded. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, his heart raced, breathing quickened, and his hands started to shake terribly. This had to be the worst idea in the history of bad ideas; walking off into the woods alone! Being alone with his thoughts be damned! What was he thinking? He knew better than that! He should have at least told someone that he was going off to be by himself for awhile.<p>

'Idiot!' he thought to himself, trying to keep calm, 'When people panic, that's when bad things happen. Just breathe and try to find your center, just like Dawn showed you.'

However, just then another course of howls went up, making Cameron whimper in fear.

"Is this a bad time to mention that I have a severe case of lupophobia?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chef and the others had come to the point in their searching where splitting up was their best option, in order to cover more ground and hopefully find Cameron faster.<p>

"Tough girl, Cadet, go that way," Chef barked, pointing to the west, "Gamer boy, Jock head, you take the east. Sparkling personality and I will head towards the center of the island. If you don't find anything within one hour you report back to base! Got it?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Brick saluted as he and Jo hurried off to the west.

"Be careful guys," Sam called after them as he followed after Lightning.

"You too!" Brick called back. He caught up to Jo who was kneeling on the ground, shining her flashlight towards some footprints.

"Those things are huge," she muttered, "Look."

Brick followed her gaze and couldn't help but swallow nervously when he saw the footprints. They were larger than his hands. Even the rat seemed nervous as it jumped over to Jo and hid in the hood of her shirt.

"I don't like this," Brick said, "Not one bit."

"Let's just find Cameron and get back," Jo replied, getting to her feet and dusting herself off, "I swear, when we find that kid, I'm gonna smack him. Running off without telling someone and making everyone else worry like this!"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried too," Brick mused. She glared at him and he held up his hands in a mock surrender. Jo then let out a sigh and continued on her way with Brick following closely.

"Well, at least it's not cold and snowing," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Out in the woods, in the dark, all I need is to be alone and lost in about four feet of snow and my other foot might have to be amputated."

A look of concern crossed Jo's face.

"If this scares you, you could have stayed back you know."

"Scared? No. Terrified? Maybe a little," he replied, "Just don't leave me and I'll be alright."

Jo reached out and took his hand, letting him squeeze it for assurance.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," she said, "Talk to me if it helps, how did it happen anyway?"

"Gramps has a yearly hunting trip he plans for us," Brick explained, "Caribou hunting in the winter time; he's done it ever since he was a kid with his grandfather. We go for about a week; we have a cabin near where we hunt so that's where we stay."

"Your dad and grandpa took you hunting at six?" she asked, "That seems pretty young."

"They didn't let me touch the guns Jo," he pointed out, "I was mostly there to learn how it was done, bond with them and have a good time. Oh course that year didn't turn out to be so fun. The cabin didn't have any indoor plumbing, so we had to boil water for cleaning up and use the outhouse for; well you get the idea."

"Jeez, when you guys go camping you really go camping," Jo mused.

"Anyway, it was at night and I really had to go, so I left the cabin...alone, which was the stupidest thing I had ever done I think," he went on, "By then a storm had started, so I was hoping to just run there and back. Only I tripped and fell down a hill. When it's dark and snowing, it's pretty easy to get turned around since everything looks the same. So, before I knew it, I was lost in the woods."

"How long?" Jo asked, "I thought frostbite took awhile to get as bad as to need an amputation."

"Depends on the weather," Brick replied, "Sure it was only minus 15 degrees outside, but including the wind chill it was minus 28 degrees. So it set in around a half an hour after I was outside. I was lost for about 18 hours."

"My God," Jo muttered, "You must have been terrified, what about your family?"

"Dad called the police and they sent out search and rescue to find me," Brick explained, "When he called and told mom, she was out there looking for me with him too. My brothers and Gramps stayed at the cabin in case I found my way back. It was my mom who actually found me. I somehow managed to end up nearly a mile away from the cabin by a lake. I was huddling under a tree, trying to keep myself awake. I remember mom crying a lot after she found me."

"No kidding, you're her baby," Jo pointed out. Brick nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What happened after that?"

"They brought me to the hospital, I had frostbite in a lot of areas, but I had managed to keep myself as warm as possible. My left foot though, was beyond saving. So after I recovered as much as they needed, I was brought in for surgery and they took the foot. After that it was a couple years of therapy to get me walking normally again. And mom insisted I see a child psychologist for awhile too, since she was convinced something like that is traumatizing to a child. Her name was Vikki, really awesome lady; we still stay in touch actually."

Jo couldn't even imagine what Brick's parents went though for those 18 hours. It must have been absolute hell for them. Wondering if they would find their child; and if they did, would he be alright? She shuddered; she never liked the idea of losing people she cared for. Of course she didn't know Brick back then, but knowing that there was a possibility that he might not be here? She didn't like it at all. She squeezed his hand tightly and he smiled at her.

"So now being in the woods at night makes me a little nervous," he added, "But what about you? Is there anything the lovely Mary Josephine Watson is afraid of?"

Jo thought for a moment.

"Needles," she decided on, "I nearly punched the nurse who tried to give me my booster shot. But at least it proves that I don't do steroids like some guys think I do."

"If that was Lightning I'm gonna rearrange his face," Brick said. Jo was about to reply when another course of howling started. The couple jumped and moved closer together.

"Is it just me or does that sound closer?" Brick asked. Jo nodded.

"This would be so much easier if we knew which way he went," she muttered. Amadeus poked his head out of her hoodie and appeared to be sniffing the air. He then jumped down from her shoulder and started to hurry into the woods.

"Hey! Come back here!" Brick said, chasing after him, "I'm supposed to give you to Cameron!"

The rat paused and glanced back at them; as if he was waiting for them to follow him and when they did, he hurried off again. Jo and Brick exchanged confused looks.

"Seriously?" Jo said, "There's no way."

"Dawn was always saying Amadeus is smarter than the average rat," Brick pointed out, "Maybe he can smell Cameron. It's the only lead we've got right now."

Jo sighed in defeat. The two of them then started to jog after the rat, hoping that he was leading them in the right direction.

* * *

><p>Cameron was huddled under a tree when Amadeus, being closely followed by Brick and Jo, found him. The bubble boy had never felt so relieved in his whole life. He was certain that he loved both Brick and Jo; that is until Jo grabbed him and started to shake him.<p>

"Don't you ever me make worry like that again!" she shouted at him.

"I didn't mean too!" Cameron replied, pulling away from her, "I just...wanted to be alone for a little while. Dawn's gone and when I tried to give her my Gwen idol Chris said I couldn't."

"Why?" Jo demanded.

"He said the idols couldn't switch over to different teams," Brick replied, rolling his eyes.

"That idiot, I swear he just makes up these rules as he goes along."

"Anyway, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to make people worry," the bubble boy went on, "But what would you do if someone voted Brick off and you couldn't do anything about it?"

Jo thought for a moment.

"First I'd find out who voted for him and beat the crap out of them," she replied, "Then I'd probably do the same thing you did. But tonight was just a bad time to do it, you know?"

Cameron nodded.

"Yes, I've heard the wolves, they keep getting closer."

Amadeus, who had climbed up onto Cameron's shoulders, squeaked urgently and pointed behind them. The three teens turned to see that their way back to the cabins was blocked by two of the very wolves they had been hearing tonight. They were very large, and looked to be very hungry, they growled at them and slowly moved forward.

Cameron grabbed Jo's arm.

"What do we do?" he whispered in fear. Jo's eyes darted around the area as she tried to come up with some sort of plan to escape. She eyed the tree next to them, perfect for climbing.

"Climb!" she shouted, grabbing Cameron's arms and boosting him up the tree just as the wolves broke into a run towards them. Brick quickly grabbed the lowest branch of the tree and pulled himself up. Cameron was scrambling up as best as he could, thanks to the boost from Jo.

"Jo!" Brick yelled, reaching down to her, "Take my hand."

Jo glanced up at them, but pushed herself away from the tree.

"Wait until we're gone and then get yourself and Cameron back to camp!" she shouted at him, breaking into a sprint to lead the wolves away from them. The two boys looked on, terrified as she disappeared with two huge wolves close on her heels.

"Jo!" Brick yelled, "JO!"

He moved to jump out of the tree, but Cameron quickly grabbed his arm to pull him back. Brick was about to shout at him to let him go, but the bubble boy pointed to the ground. Brick followed his gaze and saw that two more wolves were hurrying after the others. Had Brick jumped, he would have landed on top of them and no doubt would have been seriously injured. Once those two were gone, the boys hurried out of the tree and Brick made to run in the direction that Jo went. Cameron stopped him once again.

"She needs me!" Brick insisted.

"She told us to go back to camp!" Cameron replied, his eyes misting over, "She did this to help us and we have to honour that by listening to her!"

Brick felt a pain in his chest as Cameron gently pulled him away. The two them broke into a run and hurried back to the camp as fast as they could. They burst into the mess hall to see that everyone else had arrived safe and sound...with the exception of Jo.

Zoey, who had been hugging Mike in her relief of his safe return, looked confused when she saw only Brick and Cameron. A sense of dread fell over her as she approached them.

"Where's Jo?" she asked, wringing her hands. Brick said nothing; he just lowered himself to the floor and held his head in his hands. Zoey then looked at Cameron who slowly shook his head. The red head's hands flew to her mouth and she buried her face against Mike's chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to stop his own trembling.

The tension hung in the air and no one spoke, unable to ask just what had happened. Scott stopped his whittling, Lightning clenched his fists and Anne Maria shook her head in disbelief.

"No, no way!" Sam said angrily, shaking his head, "I refuse to believe that! Not Jo!"

Zoey pulled away from Mike and knelt next to Brick. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," she said quietly.

"How would you know?" he muttered.

"I know you, and I know Jo," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady, "You would have stayed with her, but she told you to run, didn't she?"

Brick nodded.

The sound of gunshots filled the air, breaking the heavy silence.

"Called in the animal control units, there's nothing to do about those things except to get rid of them," Chef pointed out, he then looked over at Chris, "As for you, you're the one who is gonna tell that girl's grandparents that you did not give the okay to get rid of them sooner. You're gonna look into their eyes while you tell them it's your fault she's gone."

The host said nothing; he just crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

"Get your hands off me," an annoyed voice sounded out, "I'm fine, where are the others?"

Everyone looked up as Jo stormed into the mess hall, followed closely by two of the animal control officers. The whole group stared at Jo in shock. She cocked her head to the side.

"What?" she asked.

"JO!"

Sam launched himself at the tough girl, hugging her tightly.

"You're alive! I knew it."

Jo groaned and tried to pry him off.

"Someone get the emotional gamer off of me please."

"The wolves are gone," one of the animal control officers said, "You should have called us sooner though, what a mess."

"No kidding," Chris muttered, "Thanks guys."

"Jo? What happened?" Zoey asked as Sam pulled away.

"I had to lead away a couple of wolves from Brick and Cameron," she replied, "Damn things chased me right into these guys though," she jerked her thumb towards the officers behind her, "So I guess I shouldn't complain too much."

Brick was on his feet and throwing his arms around Jo's shoulders a second later.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, please," Brick pleaded to her quietly. Jo heard the emotion in his voice and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just didn't know what else to do, I couldn't let you get hurt."

"And losing you wouldn't hurt me?" he asked her.

"I didn't say it was a good plan, just the only thing I could think of."

Before Brick could reply, Chris came over to the couple, heaving a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God!" he said, putting his arm around Jo, forcing Brick to release her, "You're alive and well, no injuries, the show can continue! I don't think I need to tell you how bad this would have ended up for me if something happened to you. Now, hurry to bed kids, big day tomorrow!"

Jo frowned and then exchanged looks with some of the others.

"I don't know about you guys," she mused, "But I rather think that another elimination ceremony is in order for tonight."

Sam caught on right away.

"Oh, I agree with you on that one."

They turned and smirked at Chris. The host held up his hands and backed away from them.

"Hey now, come on, there's no hard feelings," he said, "It's all in good fun."

"Chef, if you will?" Sam said. The large cook smirked evilly and grabbed Chris by the back of his collar. Chris tried to get away, but there was no breaking Chef's grip. He resigned in defeat.

"Well shit!"

* * *

><p>"And the marshmallow of loserdom goes to Chris McLean!" Sam said, using the tongs to chuck the glowing green marshmallow at Chris. The host ducked, so as not to ruin his hair, and soon he was being carried down to the Hurl of Shame.<p>

"Come on guys!" he whined, "What did I do to deserve this? You can't eliminate me!"

"Oh you're welcome to swim back," Zoey said.

"That's why we gave you that flotation ring," Mike added. Chris looked down at the little flotation duck around his waist. As Chef dropped him into the hurl the duck popped and lost most of the air inside it.

"Wait!" he said as Brick pulled the handle, "I need a new !"

The host was catapulted from sight and the campers looked rather pleased with themselves, well most of them anyway.

"Who is gonna host the show now?" Scott demanded.

"Man, if Chris is gone, how will we know who wins the next challenge?" Lightning asked.

"Let me handle that," Chef said, "Now get to bed maggots!"

While most of the campers dispersed to move back into their cabins, Jo, Brick and Cameron stayed behind.

"So, heroic acts of sacrifice?" Brick teased Jo, "What will people say?"

Jo rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said, "Hey Cameron, here."

She reached into her hood and plucked out a sleeping pink ball which she dropped into the bubble boy's arms.

"Amadeus!"

The bubble boy hugged him and scratched behind his ears.

"The damn thing saved my life," Jo said, "Before one of those wolf things could grab me, and he jumped on it and started to scratch at his eyes.

"Amadeus is not only a smart rat but a really brave one too," Cameron said with a grin.

"Wait a minute," Brick stammered, "How did she know?"

"Who?" Jo asked.

"When Dawn left she wanted to take him with her, but then all of a sudden she stopped and told me to bring him to Cameron, she said that Amadeus had to stay here for a little while longer."

The three of them all exchanged looks and then looked down at the rat; he had curled up on Cameron's shoulders and was snoozing quietly.

"There's no way..." Jo insisted in disbelief, "She couldn't have known that."

"I don't know, Dawn is very perceptive," Cameron replied.

"Yeah, with auras," Brick said, "But seeing the future?"

The three fell silent, deep in thought about the night's events. Surely it was impossible. Wasn't it?

"I guess we should sign off now, right?" Cameron asked, "So...uhh, who will host the next episode?"

"Will Chris ever manage to swim back here?" Jo added.

"Will, I ever get special alone time with Jo?" Brick asked, eyeing his girlfriend. Jo grinned and pulled him into a kiss while Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Find out next time, on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island! Jeez, guys come on, get a room!"

* * *

><p><strong>Winter-Rae:<strong> Okay, so this chapter went in so many places I didn't plan. The wolf thing, all of the really intense emotion, voting Chris off; all of it just sort of hit me as I was writing. I'm really happy with this chapter and the ideas for the next one are just itching to be written! So let me know what you thought. ALSO! Check out my poll please. I want/need your opinions! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4: When the Cat is Away

**When the Cat is Away**

**Title: **When the Cat is Away

**Summary:** The mice will play. With Chris gone, the campers decide to have their own brand of fun with the next challenge. With a few surprise hosts however, things take a turn for the worst as the Maggots and Rats compete.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Brick/Jo, Cameron/Dawn, Mike/Zoey, Dakota/Sam and a surprise pairing!

**Warnings: **The usual! Some swears in this one, one 'f' bomb.

**Winter-Rae: **Okay, so far the voting in my poll is pretty unanimous, I figured it would be but I wanted to be sure. So you all have spoken, and I tend to agree with you, so now get ready for some twists with the eliminations! Enjoy this chapter, fair warning, it gets pretty heavy towards the end, very emotional and such.

* * *

><p><strong>When the Cat is Away<strong>

It was close to mid-morning by the time each of the campers was up and out of bed. With Chris gone, there was no one to wake them up at the crack of dawn with an air horn. The only time they were woken was when Jo and Brick went on their morning run. Which had been an accident; Brick had tripped over Lightning's jar of protein powder, which caused him to fall and let out a loud, 'ouch!' Jo on the other hand had stubbed her toe on the bunk-bed and let out an equally loud 'son-of-beehive!' But other than that, there was sweet silence and deep sleep for all.

* * *

><p>Jo was in the communal bathrooms, showering after her morning jog, when Zoey entered to do her morning routine.<p>

"Morning Jo," she chirped.

"You're rather chipper this morning," Jo pointed out, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

"How could I not be?" the red head asked, "Chris is gone! And for who knows how long! It's great. Maybe now I can get some one-on-one time with Mike!"

Jo stuck her head out of the shower curtain.

"You two are on good terms again? I don't have to have a chat with him, do I?"

Zoey chuckled and smiled at the tough girl. Jo might never admit it, but she was acting like a big sister to her, and Zoey was very appreciative. Being on only child Zoey never really knew what it was like to have someone looking out for her. And as rough around the edges as Jo might be, she was really a softy somewhere in there.

"No, we're good, no worries."

Jo turned off the water and grabbed the towel she left hanging on the shower wall to dry herself.

"Good, I'd hate to have to kick his ass or something," she said, "Hey can you pass me my sports bra and shorts, I left them on the counter, please and thank you."

Zoey did as she was asked and once Jo pulled on said articles of clothing, she stepped out of the shower so Zoey could use it. Just then Brick and Mike entered the bathroom as well. Zoey, who was still in her pyjamas and her hair a mess, squealed in surprise and ducked behind Jo. The tough girl glanced at the two boys; one who was blushing and one who was grinning.

"Oops, my bad," Brick said, eyeing Jo. She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry boys, no free show for you, I don't go on until eight."

"Ah-ha, so there is a show," Brick teased.

"Get out of here!"

"Sorry girls," Mike said quickly, "We didn't know that you were in here. Good morning Zoey."

"Morning," she replied, "I'd come out but I'm not ready yet."

"Aww, I bet you look great," Mike went on.

"That's nice of you to say," Zoey said, "But still, I feel better when I'm a little more put together. It's just a force of habit, you know how it is, typical girl."

"Sure, we'll leave you to it then."

Mike hurried out followed closely by Brick. However, he stuck his head in quickly a few seconds later. Jo still hadn't moved. If anything she was arching her eyebrow like she was expecting him. He winked at her.

"See you at breakfast, nice tattoo by the way."

Once he was gone, Jo shut the door and locked it.

"Better safe than sorry," she said, "Last thing we need is Scott and Lightning spying on us."

"No kidding, hey I didn't know you had a tattoo."

Sitting on Jo's left hip was a tattoo of a little tree frog.

"Aww, it's so cute," Zoey said. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, my Oma let me get one after I turned 18, it was mostly to help me get over my fear of needles" she explained, "It didn't help much and Opa nearly pitched a fit, he doesn't like tattoos. Funny, he doesn't complain about the one she has."

"You're grandma has a tattoo?" Zoey asked.

"She came with me when I got mine; she has a little purple rose on her shoulder."

Zoey grinned.

"You're grandma sounds awesome!"

"She's pretty cool."

Zoey hopped in to take her shower while Jo quickly finished getting ready. She towel dried her hair and brushed it, thankful that her hair was easily tamed and seemed to fall into place. She checked herself in the mirror and frowned. Would Brick prefer it if she was a little more like Zoey and cared more about her appearance? Somehow, she doubted it. Brick respected her strength and determination, not if she knew what eye shadow went with which blush.

Whenever she modelled she never had to worry about that stuff. There were people there who took care of it for her; makeup, hair-dos, all of it. And when the photo shoot was done, she just went back to her usual self. Really the only maintenance her manager begged her to keep up with was her hair; and even then he was the one who bought the right kind of shampoo to give her hair what the photos needed. If Jo had her way, she'd use Head and Shoulders.

Jo frowned at her reflection, maybe when she got back home she'd quit modelling. It wasn't even something she did for fun. It was strictly to pay for university and to help her grandparents with bills, although they told her over and over again that she didn't have to do that. But they had taken care of her since she was eight, she felt like she owed it to them. Especially, since she had been a fairly difficult child when she was young, not to mention a rather outspoken young teen.

Jo never really thought of herself as 'ugly' of course she never thought of herself as 'beautiful' either. Maybe somewhere in between, okay maybe a little closer to the 'ugly.'

"_I have to say Jo, from a male's point of view, you're a perfect ten." _

Jo actually blushed as she thought back to Brick's compliment. She couldn't see him saying something that he didn't mean either. He seemed to like her just as she was; loud, competitive, and never one to back away from a challenge. So she grinned at her reflection, said a quick 'see you later' to Zoey and left the bathrooms to join the others for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Zoey:** If you told me from day one that Jo and I would end up being friends, I would have called you crazy. But she's not so bad. A little brash and scary at times, but she has her good side too.

**Jo:** Jeez, my attitude and way of thinking has changed so damn much in the last week, it's sort of weird. But, I actually like having friends. Not to mention this thing between Brick and I is great too. Don't tell them I said that! Or else you'll wake up with no teeth!

* * *

><p>"I thought Jo was gonna kill us!" Mike confessed. Brick laughed.<p>

"Nah, not Jo," he replied, "She's a softy at heart...umm; don't tell her I said that though."

Mike chuckled.

"Dude, you've got it so bad for her."

"Well you've got it just as bad for Zoey," Brick shot back with a grin, "Most of the time anyway. Other times you seem interested in Anne Maria. What's up with that anyway Mike?"

Mike glanced around nervously and rubbed the back of his head; he shifted his weight and tried to stammer an excuse of some sort. Most of what he said Brick couldn't catch as it was rushed and followed by nervous laughter. Brick arched his eyebrow and placed his hand on Mike's shoulder to calm him down. Mike heaved a sigh and his shoulders drooped in defeat. He knew that someone here would eventually find out about his multiple personality disorder, he just wasn't sure who would catch on first.

"If I tell you, do you swear you won't say anything?" he begged. Brick raised his right hand.

"Cadet's honour, you're secret is safe with me Mike."

Mike glanced around to make sure none of the others were around and then lowered his voice.

"I have...a sort of disorder I suppose you could say," he explained, "It makes me do weird things that are totally out of my control, no matter how hard I try to keep it in check. Even the medications I have to take for it don't seem to help much. Multiple personality disorder."

Mike winced and waited for Brick to either burst out laughing or make fun of him. The cadet however, merely crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, like he was taking in this new information. No doubt he was quickly making the connections to some of Mike's odd actions during the past challenges. After a few quiet moments he finally spoke.

"I can empathize in a way," he said carefully, "You have a mental disorder, and I have a physical limitation. But having them doesn't change who we are as people. You're a good guy who is kind and compassionate. Not something you see in a lot of people these days. When I lost my foot I had to learn how to walk all over again with my prosthetic; just like you had to learn how to cope with your personalities. It's not always easy, but we fight and press on."

Mike was shocked. He never really thought he'd have something in common with Brick. He could just imagine the time and energy it took to learn how to walk again after losing such an important part of your body. He grinned up at Brick.

"Thanks man, you know what, you're something else."

"I try to be understanding," Brick said with a shrug, "I'm nothing special."

"Well, Jo seems to think otherwise, and now I see it too," Mike pointed out, "Too bad we're not on the same team anymore. I bet we would have made good friends."

"Hey, we can still be friends," Brick told him, "But I'd be honoured to have you as a member of my platoon any day, anytime, anywhere."

The two exchanged a fist bump and then headed towards the mess hall, with Mike walking a little taller, and feeling less like a burden.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Mike:** Jeez, why can't everyone be like that?

**Brick:** Making fun of someone over something that they have absolutely no control over, now that's about as low as one can get.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Sam!"<p>

"GAH!"

The gamer jumped as Cameron approached him while he was trying to play his 3DS. Ever since Dawn's elimination Sam had been trying to avoid Cameron, for fear that the bubble boy would hate him if he found out that he had voted for Dawn, along with Scott and Lightning. Sam had never considered himself to be the brightest crayon in the box, and in his mind voting for Dawn was the main thing that proved that. Whoever had framed her had certainly done a good job.

"Umm, hey Cam, uhh how are you this morning?"

"Alright, all things considered."

The bubble boy's now ever present pet rat, Amadeus, sniffed Sam curiously. Sam couldn't help but feel like it was judging him too, that it knew that he had voted Dawn off as well. Sam could feel himself start to sweat; he shoved his 3DS into his back pocket and tried to act natural.

"Good thing we did have to get up at the crack of dawn right?" he asked, "Umm, dawn as in the early morning, not Dawn as in your girlfriend, who is awesome by the way."

Cameron arched an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Sam, it's alright," he said, "It's obvious you, Scott and Lightning voted for her."

Sam's face fell.

"It is?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I'm not mad at you," the bubble boy assured him, "It's part of the game and I have to accept that," he sighed, "Still, I wish she was here."

Sam patted Cameron's shoulder.

"I know how you feel, I wish Dakota was still here too," he said, "And if it makes you feel better, Brick and I have an alliance on our team! We have a plan. Next time we lose Scott or Lightning will be going home, don't you worry. I'm even gonna use my Tyler idol, just to make sure that we have three votes against their two."

Cameron smiled at him.

"That's great," he said, "I was going to join the others for breakfast, are you coming."

"Sure thing, little buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Sam:** Well, that's a relief let me tell you. I was so sure that Cameron was going to hate me after that. But I'm going to redeem myself! Just you watch, this gamer is gonna help his team win!

**Cameron:** After last night I came to terms with Dawn's elimination. I still don't like how it happened, but I have to consider that eventually friends will be voting off friends. That's going to be so hard. I don't want to vote off Mike, or Zoey, or Sam, or Brick, or Jo. Gee, that doesn't leave me a lot of choices now does it?

* * *

><p>"Look man, we are in trouble!" Lightning insisted to Scott in the Rat's cabin, "If we lose, you know damn well that one of us is going home! Brick and Sam would vote against us faster than Lightning can run down a football field, and that's saying something!"<p>

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Would you relax," he said, "I already have a couple plans in mind. We just have to make sure that we keep winning the challenges while we're in a tight spot like this. If we can make it to when the teams merge we'll have an easier time to turn them against each other.

"How do you figure that?" Lightning demanded.

"Simply, I'm gonna start working on the Maggots, Zoey for example," the devious ginger explained with a grin, "You could start getting cozy with Jo again, make Brick lose his focus. God knows he hates it when you hit on her or make fun of her. Maybe start being friendly with string bean too. We'll need some allies if we're going to turn this game back in our favour."

Lightning thought about this for a moment and then nodded.

"I guess we should get Anne Maria to keep it up with Mike too right?"

Scott nodded.

"Yep, like I said, don't worry, we got this."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Scott:** 'I' got this.

**Lightning:** Scott might think that he's pulling all of the strings, but Lightning has a few ideas of his own. And I'll be putting them all into play soon.

* * *

><p>While the teens sat and enjoyed their breakfast, which was actually decent today for some reason, Sam couldn't help but notice that the Maggots were one team member short.<p>

"Hey where's Anne Maria?" he asked. Mike shrugged.

"Still in bed I guess."

"Yeah, she sleeps like the dead," Jo pointed out.

"I wish I could sleep in like that," Scott muttered, "Brick for brains over here woke me."

"It's was Lightning's fault," Brick pointed out, "He left his protein jar lying on the floor."

"!"

Everyone in the mess hall jumped when they heard Anne Maria's shriek, followed by a string of loud curses so awful they even made Scott blush. All of the teens exchanged confused looks.

"What did you guys do?" Sam asked Jo and Zoey.

"Nothing that I know of," Jo replied, glancing at Zoey, who shook her head.

"She sounds super mad," Cameron whimpered.

Anne Maria stormed into the mess hall and when the others caught sight of her, they weren't sure if they should laugh, or be terrified. Apparently, the toxic waste on the island was having an interesting effect on Anne Maria's plastic surgery. Her boobs were lopsided as were her nose and lips. Het butt on the other hand was sagging rather low.

"Anne Maria!" Zoey gasped, "What happened to you?"

"It's this damn island!" she snapped, "Look at me! I'm hideous."

"Personally, I don't see much of a difference," Jo mused.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Anne Maria shrieked, charging at the tough girl. Before she could land a punch though, Jo was on her feet and blocking it.

"You really want to fight?" Jo asked, "Give me just one reason; I've been waiting for a good excuse to knock some sense into you. You ever see a model capable of kicking someone's ass, because let me tell you, it can be a very scary thing."

"Look at me!" Anne Maria wailed.

"Oh please," Jo scoffed, "I happen to think this is your karma getting you back for what you did to poor Dawn. You slapped her with your damn hairbrush and she didn't even do anything!"

"She stole it from me!" the Jersey Shore reject snapped.

Scott winced, this wasn't good. If this fight went any further, someone would no doubt bring up that they thought he was the one who stole that stuff. If the others found that out, he'd be gone for sure. However, Anne Maria was more concerned with how she was looking.

"I'll get Chris for this!" she snapped, "Just you wait and see!"

With that threat lingering in the air, the Jersey Shore reject ran back to the bathrooms to see if anything could be done to save her looks.

"Wow, she looked like she was melting," Zoey whispered to Jo, who snickered.

"I always knew she was a witch."

The two shared a laugh and went back to their meal.

"Any idea if we're even going to have a challenge today?" Sam asked, "With Chris gone there's really no one to host the show. Or torment us. Or humiliate us. Or try to inflict bodily harm on us. You know what, never mind, I'm totally good with not having anything to do today."

Just then, Chef's voice rang out over the loud speakers.

"Maggots and Rats! Meet me on the far side of the island! Pronto! That's means now!"

The teens all shot to their feet and started to jog to the other side of the island, silently hoping that whatever Chef had planned, wasn't as horrible as what Chris would have planned.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the other side of the island, there were two separate sets of bleachers for them to sit on. One set was marked with red banners for the Maggots, while the other was sporting green for the Rats. Mike quickly claimed the seat next to Zoey, grinning at her. The pretty red head smiled at him and Mike felt his whole face heat up. Jo sat on the seat above the 'not there yet' couple and glanced over at the Rats. She and Brick shared a quick glance, she bit her lip slightly and winked at him, making him blush and quickly glance away.<p>

When Anne Maria arrived, after everyone else had taken their seats, they could all tell that she wasn't very happy. The Rats team however, couldn't help but comment on her new outfit. She had somehow found a black sheet, cut out a large hole for her eyes and was wearing it to cover her whole body. The only thing that could be seen was her feet, her hands and her eyes which were fixed in an intense look of rage.

"Geez," Zoey whispered to Mike, "If looks could kill I think we'd all be dead."

"No kidding."

"Listen up punks!" Chef snapped. The campers looked up towards a large catwalk stage that had been set up in front of them. Set in front of the stage, was a desk made for five people, which looked like a judging table. Hopefully this wasn't going to be a talent contest like way back on season one. Scott doubted that gaming, bragging and cadet-ing could count as a talent.

Chef was watching them with a less than impressed look on his face. He paced the stage and then turned and started to bark orders at them.

"This was supposed to be called the 'Weird and Wild Fashion Spectacular," he said.

"Oh a challenge I could be good at and I look like this!" Anne Maria wailed, gesturing to her now lumpy and melting body, "Life officially hates me!"

"Fashion is a waste of time," Jo scoffed.

"Well aren't you a walking, talking contradiction," the Jersey Shore reject pointed out.

"Come on Jo," Zoey said, "I bet you'll have some great insight for this challenge."

"I don't model clothes Zoey," Jo pointed out.

"Wait, what now?" Mike asked, as he and the rest of the team looked at her in surprise.

"I model swimsuits, underwear, lingerie, that sort of stuff," Jo explained, "When it comes to other clothing I have no clue, I mean look at my outfit."

"I don't think I could ever do that," Zoey said, wringing her hands nervously, "I mean that's really putting yourself out there, not to mention you have people always judging you by how you look! You'd have to have a lot of confidence to do it, I think."

Jo shrugged.

"Depends I guess," she said, "I know some of the girls I have worked with were really self-conscious about their bodies, even though most of them looked just fine. Maybe a little skinny but that was about it. As for me, I get hired for my toned and curvy body, I try to ignore being almost naked and remind myself about how I wear less when I'm working out alone."

The guys on the Rats team however each had a silly expression on their faces, which Jo noticed.

"Pervs!" she said, "Minds out of the gutter! Now!"

"Sorry!" the four of them coursed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Scott:** Yeah, I'm so not sorry. Only I was picturing Zoey, you think she's a natural red-head?

**Brick:** No I was not picturing Jo in sexy camouflaged coloured lingerie! *he blushes*

**Sam:** I was actually thinking about Dakota, I miss her. I know we didn't get a lot of time to hang out, but man, she's really something.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jo," Lightning called out, "I bet you know Victoria's Secret."<p>

He and Scott burst out laughing while Sam and Brick rolled their eyes.

"Maybe you should shut your pie hole," Jo snapped at the jock, "Unless you want me to staple it shut for you."

"Zip it!" Chef barked, "None of you will be walking the catwalk. You're all gonna get a wardrobe of clothes, makeup kit and ten minutes to dress up a model. Which you'll send down the run way to be judged by me and since I don't get paid enough to host this show, I decided to bring on a few more judges, they ain't getting paid anyway so that suits me just fine."

He let out a loud whistle and four people jumped out from behind the curtains onto the stage.

"Dawn!" Cameron shouted excitedly. The bubble boy ran to the stage just as the moonchild giggled happily and jumped off the stage, into his arms. Next thing everyone knew they were making out passionately on the ground.

"Awww, that's just the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Staci cheered, "Did you know it was my great-great-great-great-great uncle who came up with the French kissing technique?"

"Good man your uncle," Sam joked.

Dawn helped Cameron to his feet and hugged him tightly.

"I swore that I would judge the contest fairly," she whispered to him, "Chef said that if we didn't he'd make us eat a seven course meal of his cooking."

Cameron pulled a grossed out face, but shook it off when Dawn smiled brightly at him.

"It's good to see you again Ivory," he said, "I know you haven't been gone long, but I still missed you a lot."

She nodded in agreement.

B waved to the others and exchanged fist bumps with some of the guys, while Dakota ran to hug a delighted Sam.

"It's awesome to see you Sam!" she said.

"Really?"

"Of course! You were so nice to me, and you got my phone back!"

The blonde princess kissed the gamer's cheek, making him blush. Chef rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all happy the losers are back," he muttered, "Anyway, we have two more surprises. Your models are two of the Total Drama classic competitors. First up is Lindsey!"

"Yay!" Lindsey cheered as she jumped out from behind the curtains on the stage as well, "Oh Chef, can I please announce the other model? Please!"

Chef waved his hand and Lindsey cheered again.

"Okay, so the other model is the best boyfriend in the whole wide world; my Noah-boa!"

Lindsey flung her arms out to where the others could only assume that Noah was supposed to pop out. However, no one showed up. Lindsey scratched her head, looking confused.

"Umm, abracadabra?" she said, "Hocus pocus? Chef! The curtain's not working!"

The large man smacked his forehead while the rookie campers chuckled.

"Noah, please come out!" Lindsey begged.

"Forget it," a cynical and annoyed voice replied, "Modelling is degrading and I refuse to be used as humiliation fodder for this show...again!"

Lindsey put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Well," she started, "If you don't come out, then you won't get any sugar from Sir Admiral Lindsey Her Hotness for a whole week!"

Silence greeted her until Noah let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know, that is totally cliché and trite and kind of sexist and a really low way to get your way," he told her, "Low because it always works..."

The cynical bookworm then stepped out and Lindsey hugged him tightly, nuzzling his cheek.

"Aww, thank you for coming out my Noah-boa," she said. To which Scott and Lightning laughed, apparently they caught a joke that no one else did. The bookworm glared at them.

"Great, two stereotypical bullies," he muttered, "I could have stayed on the boat and put up with Anti-Me, Queen Bee and Al the Eel, but nooooooo, now I have a douchebag jock and trailer trash. This was such a good idea Lindsey."

"I know right!" she said happily, missing Noah's point completely.

"This is so awesome!" Zoey said, "We get to dress up one of them. Lindsey and Noah were always two of my favourites in the show. I loved it when they got together!"

"Oh me too!" Staci agreed, "That way Noah stood up against Heather for Lindsey during the dodge ball challenge back in season one! A total knight in a sweater vest! So romantic!"

Even B gave them thumbs up.

"How did you guys even get picked for this?" Jo asked them.

"Umm, something about Chip not being able to be here," Lindsey replied, glancing at Noah.

"It was better than the alternative," he pointed out, "Chris wanted you guys to run off into the woods and try to catch one of the beasts in there to dress it up."

The campers all looked towards the woods and shuddered as fierce animal noises sounded out.

"Alright," Chef barked, "Now to pick your model, you get thirty seconds to talk amongst yourself and then pick which one you want."

"Dude, let's pick Lindsey," Lightning said as the Rats huddled up, "She's so hot; we might even get to cop a feel while dressing her."

Sam and Brick both smacked him on the back of the head.

"She has a boyfriend!" Sam said.

"Show a lady respect!" Brick added.

"Listen up, we have to pick Noah," Scott pointed out, "Look at the judges, there's three girls and two guys. If we can appeal more to the girls then we win, simple."

Meanwhile the Maggots were having a hard time trying to discuss who they should pick, as one of the models was being very vocal about whom they wished to work with.

"Oohh, Jo, please pick me, I promise I'll be the best model ever!" Lindsey called out, jumping up and down and waving her hand in the air, "I saw the photo shoot you did of the Halloween lingerie! Will you sign my picture of you in the skeleton night dress?"

Jo blushed and smacked her forehead.

"Looks like you have a fan Jo," Zoey teased.

"Halloween lingerie?" Cameron asked, sounding curious.

"Don't start with me," Jo muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

**Jo:** Don't judge me! That was for charity! All the money raised from people buying the collection went to the Toronto Sick Kids hospital!

**Cameron:** Halloween lingerie? Sounds like it would look like something from a Tim Burton movie.

* * *

><p>When the thirty seconds was up, Chef tossed a coin which the Rats ended up winning. This meant that they got to pick their model first.<p>

"We'll go with 'Noah-boa,'" Scott mocked. Lindsey frowned and wagged her finger at the ginger in a scolding motion.

"Don't you hit on my boyfriend Scooter," she said, "I saw him first!"

The Maggots laughed as Scott glared and Zoey announced that they were happy to have Lindsey as their model. The pretty blonde squealed in excitement and ran over to the Maggots, hugging both Zoey and Jo. She then hugged Mike and Cameron; however she paused when she looked at Anne Maria. The Jersey Shore reject held up her hairbrush in a threatening motion and Lindsey backed away slowly.

"Don't worry about her Lindsey," Cameron said, "She's in a bit of a bad mood."

"Why?"

"Her plastic surgeries are going haywire from the toxic waste on the island," Mike explained in a hushed tone. Lindsey looked sympathetic.

"Don't worry Amy Margery," she said, "It could be worse."

"How could this be worse?" Anne Maria snapped, pulling off her sheet so Lindsey could get a look at her. The blonde screamed in horror and jumped into the closet person's arms, who happened to be Jo. Anne Maria's face looked even worse than before; now she looked like she was stung by bees, along with being lopsided.

"You can all win this thing without me!" Anne Maria snapped angrily. She replaced her sheet and sat on the bleachers, glaring at her team.

"Your ten minutes starts now!" Chef announced. The Maggots and the Rats ushered their models behind the catwalk where they started to assemble what they hoped would be the winning combination to avoid elimination that night.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's put him in a swimsuit," Scott suggested, "Girls love seeing a guy's chest."<p>

"No way, he's too scrawny for that," Lightning countered.

"Watch it," Noah growled.

"Put him in a sport jersey, girls love jocks."

"Only when they are nice like Tyler," Brick pointed out, "Hey, I think I saw a red track suit in the wardrobe collection. Are you partial to headbands Noah?"

The bookworm mimed shooting himself in the head. While Lightning, Scott and Brick argued over what they should get Noah to wear, Sam thought this would be a good opportunity to ask Noah for some very important advice.

"Umm, Noah, can I ask you something?"

Noah, who had pulled out a book to read while letting the other three argue, arched an eyebrow at the gamer. He then heaved an annoyed sigh and waved his hand to signal a 'yes.'

"If you must."

"So, uhh, you and Lindsey."

"If this is anything perverted stop right there."

"What? No! I'm just curious as to how you two make it work," Sam stammered, "I mean, you two don't exactly run in the same crowds now do you?"

Noah smirked.

"That's the understatement of the millennia my friend," he said, he then glanced towards the Maggots team and smiled when Lindsey caught his glance and waved at him. He waved back and then turned his attention back to Sam, who appeared to be waiting on baited breath for any type of insight Noah might have.

"Does this have anything to do with Dakota?"

Sam nodded and blushed.

"I wouldn't worry," Noah mused, "She likes you already, just be yourself, show her you care. Maybe take an interest in some of the things she enjoys. Why do you think I volunteered to be the model for this challenge? Lindsey loves this stuff. She's actually working on reading a book I picked out for her, and has offered to sit and watch me while I play World of Warcraft."

Sam let out a whistle.

"Now that's love."

Noah grinned.

"Something like that."

* * *

><p>"Aww, Jo, your boyfriend Mortar is so big and handsome!" Lindsey gushed as Jo helped Zoey selected an outfit for the pretty blonde.<p>

"Huh? Oh you mean Brick, yeah, not really sure what he sees in me, but he's a good guy."

"I think you're very pretty Jo," Lindsey insisted. Unfortunately Lightning heard this, which made him burst out laughing.

"Compared to you, hottie," he said, "Jo looks like a man."

Jo broke the clothes hanger she was holding right in have and felt her face heat up in anger.

"I can't stand that guy," Jo growled.

"Don't let him get to you Jo," Cameron offered as he held up some makeup for Lindsey to decide which colour she liked best, "Actually my mom always said that when I guy teases a girl it actually means that he likes her."

Jo mimed vomiting, which made both Lindsey and Zoey giggle.

"I think I'd rather lick the underside of a city bus."

"You sound like Noah," Lindsey said.

"Okay, I think we have the perfect outfit!" Zoey said suddenly. She and Mike set up a changing area for Lindsey and handed her the clothes. The blonde squealed in delight and hurried to put them on. The Maggots looked over to see that the Rats were at the same stage with Noah, forcing some clothes into his arms and shoving him into his own changing area.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Chef barked, "Your time is up! Maggots, you're up first!"<p>

Chef had changed into his red DJ outfit and started playing some loud dance music in order to get the two models pumped up and ready. However, what no one knew was that a certain yeti, was trying to take a nap at that time. Thus the horrible dance music and the bass from it was giving him a pounding headache, and he wasn't happy.

However, none of the campers, Chef or the judges were thinking of a yeti's nap time. They were too concerned with getting their challenge done and out of the way.

Zoey was doing the announcing while Lindsey strutted her stuff down the catwalk. The Rats were there too and each of the guys, save for Brick and Sam were wolf whistling at her, despite Noah's annoyed expression.

"Here we have the beautiful and charming Lindsey showing off a light and airy summer dress," the red head explained, "The baby blue and white floral patterns; not only match her eyes, but is an eye catcher whether you are at the beach, or cruising through the mall."

Dawn, Dakota and Staci all nodded approvingly, while B grinned and Chef shrugged.

"We'll be giving you points out of ten," Chef said, "I give it an 8."

Most the other judges also gave the Maggots points in the eight range, the highest being an 8.9 from Dawn.

"Okay Rats," Chef shouted, "You're up!"

However, just at that time, an angry yeti stormed up behind Noah and the boys of the Rats. The five of them screamed and took off down the catwalk, with the yeti close behind them. Once everyone saw the yeti they all screamed and tried to take off in order to find a place to hide. Lindsey however, wasn't very lucky, especially since she was in six inch heels. The yeti grabbed her and took off flying with a jetpack, all the way to Boney Island.

"Lindsey!" Noah yelled.

"How the hell did he get a jetpack?" Scott asked.

"Damn Chris, I told him to stop leaving that thing lying around," Chef muttered, "Umm, okay, since we're probably gonna be liable if Lindsey gets eaten, next part of the challenge is for the two teams to go and compete to rescue her at Boney island! Get moving punks!"

So while the voted off contestants got into a canoe of their own, to help if they could. The Maggots followed their example, while Noah jumped into another one with the Rats.

"Hurry up!" he urged them as they paddled, "That's my girlfriend and I'm not gonna let her get hurt by that damn dirty ape!"

Sam chuckled.

"What could possibly be funny?"

"Planet of the Apes reference for the win," the gamer pointed out.

* * *

><p>When the group got to Boney Island, they quickly split up into smaller groups in order to cover more ground to find Lindsey.<p>

Jo and Brick took off together, with Zoey, Mike and Scott following them.

"Gotta make sure you two just don't suck face the whole time," Scott teased, "Besides if the Maggots find Lindsey first, that would be a huge advantage and I don't want my team to lose."

"We won't lose!" Brick assured him.

"Well, you won't win either," Jo pointed out. The two of them smirked at one another and then picked up their pace. Zoey heaved a sigh and struggled to keep up.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Zoey:** I know Jo says that she's changed, and I know that being with Brick has really helped her to lighten up and take it easier on people like me and Cameron. But I can't help but wonder if she would really stick by her team if the chips were down.

* * *

><p>As Brick and Jo hurried on ahead Scott decided that it was time to put more of his devious plan into action. He eyed up Zoey, who was calling out for Lindsey, and then he smirked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Scott:** Chris is gonna merge the teams any day now, so it's time to start working on the Maggots. Hmm, Zoey's rip for the plucking and if you ask anybody back home on the farm, I'm a great plucker...wait a minute, did that sound dirty?

* * *

><p>Scott heaved a huge sigh in order to get Zoey's attention. When the pretty red head finally turned to him, a look of concern filled her face.<p>

"Scott, are you okay?" she asked, "I know it's tough to keep up with Jo and Brick. I wish I knew where they kept all their energy."

"It's not that," Scott lamented, "It's just, Lindsey getting taken like that is all my fault!"

"What do you mean?"

"My team voted off Dawn behind my back and she's the only one who could have talked to that big ape. Lindsey's doomed!"

The ginger then threw himself at Zoey, sobbing bitterly, at least that's what she thought he was doing. He was in fact just very good at faking.

"Aww, don't blame yourself," she assured him, rubbing his back in a comforting motion, "it'll all turn out in the end, you'll see."

Mike saw this interaction and a sad look crossed his face. Brick noticed this as well and frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Zoey:** Poor Scott, who knew he had a sensitive side. And Brick voted for Dawn! He told us that he didn't? *she gasps* You don't think he lied to us, do you?

**Mike:** I think I just blew my chances with Zoey. What was Scott doing hugging her anyway? Well he's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm just gonna give up!

**Brick:** I don't think I trust Scott all that much. Dawn seemed to think that he was the one stealing everyone's things. And since I know she'd never do anything like that, and Sam and I didn't, that leaves Scott and Lightning. While I would prefer to accuse the jock, due to my own bias, I think it would be better to approach Scott first. So, I'm going to have a little chat with him after the challenge and find out for sure just what is going on here.

* * *

><p>Once the teams located the yeti, he was sitting atop a tall rock face with scaffolding against the side of it. Lindsey was sitting with him and once she saw the others she waved to them.<p>

"Hi guys!"

"Lindsey!" Noah cried out, "Are you okay?"

"Of course, but Mr. Yeti won't let me get down, I think he's lonely."

"So we gotta climb up the scaffolding, knock down the yeti and save Lindsey?" Scott asked.

"Pretty much," Chef replied, "Chris was trying to turn this place into his own private resort. He kept losing men whenever he sent them here to fix it up, doubt anything will come of it now."

Sam couldn't help but notice the set up of the place; the scaffolding, the giant ape, and a pretty girl trapped at the top. It all seemed very familiar to him...holy crap!

"Listen up men!" Lightning said, grabbing Brick and Scott, "We'll make a three-pronged play against the yeti; one player on the left, one on the right, and one straight down the middle."

"What about Sam?" Brick asked, pointing to his friend, who at that time was offering a wilted flower to Dakota. It wasn't his fault that it was wilted; Boney Island just didn't seem to support flowers very well. However, to Dakota it was the thought that counted so she accepted it gladly.

"Gamer boy?" Scott scoffed, "Please, the guy is useless."

"He is not!" Dakota insisted. Lightning ignored her and urged Brick and Scott to hustle.

"How are we gonna rescue Lindsey before they do?" Zoey asked her team.

"Perhaps we should get someone prettier than Lindsey to lure the yeti away!" Cameron suggested. At this idea Anne Maria burst out wailing miserably, making the others wince and step away to avoid her splattering tears.

"If I didn't look like a freak I could have done it!" she screamed.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the yeti likes freaky girls," Jo joked. Anne Maria lunged at her but Jo quickly side stepped out of the way and Anne Maria collided with Mike.

"Jo, you could do this," Cameron pointed out.

"That's right!" Zoey added, "You're a model, this is perfect!"

"What! No way," Jo said, "I can't."

"Why not?" Zoey asked.

"There's no way I'm prettier than Lindsey," she said, "Didn't you hear Lightning; compared to her I look like a man."

"Yeah, no kidding," Anne Maria snapped, pushing herself off of Mike.

"Jo, you can't listen to him," Zoey said, "Come on; break another model stereotype by not caring about what your critics say!"

Jo glared at her for a moment before heaving a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, fine, give me a swimsuit, I'm going in."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Jo:** I do this only for the good of the team! If my manager back home is watching this, I blame this all on you! Mr. Jo-needs-to-do-this-show-it's-good-publicity! Screw publicity, screw this show, and screw screws!

* * *

><p>"Yeah, go team men! Shabam!"<p>

Lightning, Brick and Scott quickly started to work their way up the scaffolding. The yeti, seeing their progress roared in anger and began throwing anything it could grab at them; which at that point in time happened to be huge barrels. One by one Lightning, Scott and Brick were knocked down, landing on the ground and groaning loudly in pain.

At the same time, Jo had hurried into the bushes and quickly pulled off her track pants and sweatshirt. It figured really, the day she decided to wear her bikini for luck was the day that her team would actually have need of it. She then wrapped a towel around herself and hurried towards the rock face, stepping over the three fallen guys.

"Jo? What are you doing?" Brick called out.

"Trying to save the damsel in distress," she replied as she hurried up the ramps, dodging out of the way of the barrels of supplies the yeti was throwing at her, "By the way, are you okay? That fall looked pretty rough."

"I'll live, be careful though."

"Always."

"Stop flirting with each other and get off of me!" Lightning snapped. Jo rolled her eyes and continued on; when she neared the top she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

'Come on Jo,' she thought, trying to pump herself up, 'This is just like the Halloween lingerie show, now get out there and strut your stuff.'

"Hey yeti!" she called out, "You looking for a tall glass of gorgeous?"

She then pulled off her towel and struck a pose in her white bikini.

"Oh sweet name of all that is good and holy in this world, yes!" Brick said, staring up at her. When he caught Lightning and Scott gawking at her too he tried to cover their eyes with his hands, but to no avail.

The yeti, when he saw Jo grinned. He ran at her, grabbing her around the middle and then did the same with Lindsey.

"Hey!" Jo snapped kicking her legs out, "Let me go! Well this was just a great idea you guys!"

"Hi Jo!" Lindsey chirped, when the yeti decided that holding both girls in one hand was the best way to go. That way he could still throw barrels at anyone else who might try to save them. Jo couldn't believe her misfortune; first she had been tied together in webbing with Brick, and now she was up against Lindsey and a yeti's hand. Well, being tied up with Brick wasn't so bad. But having her body pressed tightly against Lindsey's wasn't exactly fun, especially since Lindsey was so top heavy. The blonde's boobs were practically in her face.

"Thanks for trying to save me," Lindsey said. Jo groaned in annoyance at her failed attempt. She then looked down to see that most of the boys were gawking at her and Lindsey; no doubt their hormones were getting in the way of their higher thinking. Even Noah was grinning like an idiot.

"Stop fantasizing and move your asses!" Jo snapped at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Noah:** I think it's safe to say, most of the guys back on the boat will be jealous not to have seen that in person. What can I say? I have a thing for blondes.

* * *

><p>Sam, who was watching all of this go on was now ready to show everyone his mad gaming skills. This was just like Donkey Kong on his old school Atari! Man, he hadn't played that in ages. Maybe after the whole contest was done he'd go home, dust that off and play it.<p>

"Okay, it's all on me now!" he declared, "Let's do this!"

He began to hurry up the ramps, surprising most of the others, especially his own team.

"Jeez, look at him go," Scott mused, "He's really booking it."

"Go Sam, go!" Dakota cheered. The yeti started to knock down more barrels, but Sam had no problem hopping over them. He also picked up a large hammer which let him smash the barrels; however, he was going to save it to fight off the yeti.

"Come on Sam!" Brick encouraged, "You're almost there!"

"Go get him you crazy couch potato!" Lightning added.

"You can do it Sam!" Dakota added.

The yeti, getting very annoyed with their cheering threw a barrel at them, which they had to dodge. However, this gave Sam the chance he needed. Using his last burst of energy and ran at the yeti, swung his hammer up and knocked him on the head. The yeti fell over in a dead faint, dropping both Lindsey and Jo, the two of them screaming as they fell. Brick and Noah ran out to catch them; the cadet heaved a sigh of relief when Jo fell into his arms, and Noah groaned when Lindsey landed on him and knocked him to the ground.

"Aww, good thing you're so soft Noah," Lindsey said, helping him up and kissing his cheek.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Noah sighed, hugging her. The tender moment made most of the others coo happily.

"Put me down!" Jo insisted, trying to get out of Brick's grasp.

"Calm down, I just want to make sure you'd okay," he said gently, setting her down, "So, did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt? I'm fine."

"I mean when you fell from heaven," he said, winking at her. Jo rolled her eyes.

"A yeti's fist is not heaven, since when are you so corny?"

Brick, feeling slightly dejected, heaved a sigh. And Jo, feeling guilty for turning him away, took his hand.

"Maybe I need more corny moments in my life," she said, "Come here you big lug."

She then grabbed him by his shirt, jerked him forward, and planted a heated kiss on his lips. Brick flushed and when he managed to shake off his daze, his arms instantly went around her and he kissed her back. Chef; both annoyed and disgusted by all the lovey-dovey moments that were going on, announced that the Rats were the winners and that they better get back to camp before the yeti woke up.

* * *

><p>After the challenge and getting back to the island, the contestants said goodbye to Noah and Lindsey, thanking them for being their models.<p>

"Oh wait," Lindsey said, holding up the picture of Jo she brought along, "Will you sign it, please!"

Jo, still in a sore mood from losing the challenge for her team, frowned but did as she was asked. It was hard to refuse Lindsey's pleads. Once the couple got onto the old Boat of Losers they then had to say goodbye to their former teammates.

"Hurry it up!" Chef snapped, "I ain't got all day to wait for you whiny punks."

Dawn and Cameron shared a quick goodbye kiss, while Dakota rewarded Sam with his first one. The gamer blushed about three shades of red and could hardly mumble a coherent word. Dakota however, took that as a compliment.

"Good luck everyone!" she said, waving to them. Dawn, B and Staci followed after her and they got into their boat.

"Alright," Chef said to the remaining campers, "When the Maggots come to the campfire ceremony, I want the Rats there too. We got some business to discuss."

The teens all exchanged nervous looks with each other. To them, this didn't sound good. They couldn't recall a time when both teams had been together to watch the other's elimination ceremony. So this no doubt would involve something drastic.

* * *

><p>Scott was relaxing in the cabin, annoyed by the fact that his team had pulled off a win. He was so sure that Sam was going to screw up somehow, thus making him easy pickings for the elimination ceremony. However, he had managed to not only win it, but win it really well.<p>

"Dawn didn't do it did she?" Brick demanded suddenly, making Scott jump in surprise, as he hadn't even heard the cadet enter the cabin. The devious ginger shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Cadet Cripple."

Brick grabbed Scott by the front of his shirt and pulled him out of his bunk, making him get to his feet. Scott had to admit, he didn't think he liked angry Brick.

"Answer my question!"

"You know what, you should calm down Brick," Scott pointed out, trying to keep his own raising temper in check, "You might just not make it through the next elimination round."

"I didn't come here for money; I came to compete and to show the world what I can do," Brick replied, "Now you tell me the truth right now."

Scott adopted a defeated posture and plastered on a look of remorse and guilt.

"You know what? It's not right that you accuse me without having any proof," he pointed out while crossing his arms over his chest, "Besides, you never asked to hear my side of the story. I happen to be a victim in this mess just like Dawn was."

Brick arched his eyebrow, clearly not buying the story...yet.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. Scott heaved a sigh.

"Lightning said that if I didn't go through with the plan that he would make sure I was blamed for taking everyone's stuff," Scott explained, "I didn't want to say anything, but I was just following what he told me to do. I was in the dark about everything until recently. And that's what I was talking to Zoey about earlier, I just felt so terrible."

Brick paused for a moment. Lightning was behind all of this. It would explain a few things. He was always calling Dawn creepy and he was always eager to blame their losses on the others. He eyed Scott suspiciously, the ginger appeared to be telling the truth; nothing about his manner suggested that he was lying or trying to evade his questions. However, Brick didn't trust Scott as far as he could throw him, but then again he didn't trust Lightning either.

"Look," Scott said, standing next to him, "This is a good thing that this is out in the open now."

"How do you figure that?" Brick asked.

"Think about it, if Lightning plans on coming after you, I can warn you," Scott explained, "And next time if you get Sam to use his Tyler idol to vote for Lightning we can get rid of him before he tries to come after us. No problem."

"I don't know," Brick muttered.

"What about Jo?" Scott asked, "What if Lightning goes after her when the teams merge?"

"And if Lightning came to you with that plan, you'd go along with him?"

"I'd have too," Scott explained, "He's already holding this thing with Dawn over my head. And I doubt that anyone would believe me over him if something came out. So, can I count on you?"

Scott held out his hand to Brick. The cadet looked from it to Scott's face and then heaved a sigh.

"Alright, you have a deal," he said as he shook the ginger's hand.

"Cool."

Brick couldn't help but feel a little dirty after Scott left the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Scott:** Perfect, now I made Lightning look like the mastermind. After all, Brick hates him for hitting on his she-male, that'll work just fine, I say. Not to mention that Jo really messed it up for her team. If they are smart they'll vote her off.

**Jo:** I really messed it up for my team. And I'm really cranky right now because of it. So I have been trying to avoid everyone. I hope they don't send me home tonight.

* * *

><p>Jo was lying on her bunk when Zoey stuck her head into the cabin. The red head bit her lip and tried to buck up her courage before speaking, not that it was working very well. The tough girl had been in a sour mood ever since the Maggots lost the challenge, not only that but Lightning had been rubbing salt in the wound by making fun of Jo every chance he got. Mostly he would compare Jo to Lindsey in some way, or make points about how was it possible for a model to fail so epically at a model based challenge.<p>

Zoey had to give Jo some credit though. Instead of beating Lightning to pulpy and bloody mass, she just avoided him by staying in the cabin. This was probably a good idea considering that she was sure that if Jo was mad enough, it would be hard to stop her once she set her sights on someone deserving a good, hard smack upside the head.

"Umm, Jo?" she said softly.

"What?"

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Jo sat up and motioned for her to come in and close the door. Zoey sat on the bunk opposite of Jo and tried to think of what to say first. Jo however spoke up.

"Look, I know I messed it up bad for the team," she muttered, "If you're here to let me know everyone is voting me off tonight, that's fine; I can live with it. I'm used to getting brushed off whenever I screw something up; there won't be any hard feelings."

"I wasn't going to vote for you," Zoey replied, shaking her head, "I just...do you even care about the people on this team Jo?"

Jo arched her eyebrow.

"Where the hell is this coming from?" she asked.

"You're just so quick to leave people behind if they can't keep up with you, like today on Boney Island," she explained, "You just ditched me and Mike with Scott."

"Hey, that was Brick's fault," Jo argued, "He challenged me."

"All he said was that his team was going to win."

"And I didn't want them too; I wanted my team to win, so I picked up the pace a little bit to find Lindsey first," Jo pointed out, "What's the big deal? You and Mike weren't in any danger. I'm not here to hold your hands you know?"

"And if we were in danger, would you have stopped to help?"

Jo frowned; her pause apparently took too long for Zoey's liking. The red head crossed her arms over her chest and she actually frowned at Jo.

"Jo, I just really thought that you had changed, but when it comes down to it, whenever the chance to be competitive comes along you turn right back into a jerky-jock who thinks she is so much better than everyone else."

"Well you know what I don't like about you?" Jo snapped, getting to her feet and making Zoey cower back against the wall, "I don't like the fact that you're just one of those weak and helpless little girls! You walk around here like you're the sweetest thing, but the moment something gets hard it's like 'Oh Mike! Save me!' You give girls everywhere a bad name! Didn't anyone teach you how to stand up for yourself? Because no one in this world is gonna give a damn how cute and innocent you seem when they are walking all over you!"

"I don't understand how you can be so cruel!"

Jo froze when Zoey said that. She clenched her fists and shot a glare at Zoey. The red head suddenly wished that she was standing by the door so she could make a quick exit. But what would that accomplish? Nothing, and it would prove to Jo that she was weak; the best thing for her to do was to not back down, no matter what.

"What did you call me?" she growled.

"The wrong thing apparently," Zoey whimpered.

"You don't even know the meaning of the word cruel!" Jo yelled at her, "Cruel is the mother who forces a six year old to take diet pills to slim her down for the next beauty pageant. Cruel is the mother who hardly feeds her child because she thinks that 'baby fat' isn't normal! Cruel is the father who knows all this shit is happening, but doesn't do a damn thing about it! That, is cruelty and I am nothing like my parents! So fuck you!"

Zoey bit back a sob and covered her face with her hands in order to hide her tears. Jo, her chest heaving from all of the yelling, willed herself to calm down and turn away from the red head. Guilt beat in her heart but she refused to let it show. How could she have yelled at Zoey like that? What did she ever do to her, except call her out on the crap she had done? She was trying to change, but it wasn't easy to change one's whole view point in a matter of days.

Jo glanced at Zoey, the girl's shoulders were trembling and she was refusing to look at her. Jo sighed and stormed out of the cabin, only to see that not only did most of her team hear the argument, but Brick did as well. He locked his eyes on her.

"What?" she snapped at him, making him wince.

"I am really sorry that stuff happened to you Jo," he said gently, "But taking it out on Zoey wasn't right, she's just trying to help you."

"Help me how?" Jo demanded, "By pointing out every little time I screw up? I'm human too Brick, I'm not perfect and I admit that. What the hell do you people want from me?"

Brick grabbed her shoulders to stop her from storming away.

"Jo!" he said firmly, "Stop pushing us away! Zoey looks at you like a sister, and I care about you. We're trying to understand but how can we when you don't let anyone in?"

"Why should I?" she asked, "Just so the two of you can toss me aside when things get hard?"

"I'm not walking away," Brick insisted, "You are and you don't even realize it."

"Let me go," she growled.

"No."

"I said let me go Brick!"

Brick did just exactly the opposite. He hugged her gently and was surprised to feel that she was shaking all over. Jo didn't return his kind gesture but she did accept it and let herself calm down. She then reached up and placed her hands on his chest to gently push them apart.

"I need to think about things," she muttered, "But thanks, for not giving up on me."

She then stepped down off the cabin's porch and quickly walked towards the beach. Brick considered going after her, but decided it was best to let her go and blow off some steam. So instead he knocked on the door of the cabin and stuck his head inside to check on Zoey.

"May I come in?" he asked. Zoey looked up at him and nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"This is quite the reverse," she tried to joke, referring to when she had given him a chat not too long ago. Brick grinned and nodded before sitting beside her.

"Did everyone hear all of that?" she asked.

"No, just me, Sam, Mike and Cameron...and I guess that means everyone watching this show."

Zoey sighed.

"Great, Jo will probably hate me forever now."

Brick shook his head.

"No, I don't think so, but Zoey; why did you go after her and bring this up?"

Zoey looked up at him in shock.

"You're blaming me?" she demanded, "She's the one who yelled at me Brick!"

"No, no, you've misunderstood me," he said quickly, "I'm not blaming you at all. I'm just trying to understand why you're so bitter against people who are competitive or athletic? There's nothing wrong with having some confidence, and from what happened to Jo, I'd say she's had to work pretty hard to get the confidence she seems to have."

"When I first got to this island, you, Lightning and Jo were the three people I was positive that I had to stay away from," Zoey muttered, "But you're such a great guy, so when I saw you and Jo together, I was determined to give her the benefit of the doubt. If she could open up to you she must have had a heart."

"But?"

"I just can't stand jocks and people who are so competitive that they think they are better than everyone else," Zoey insisted, "They remind me too much of my dad and my whole hometown."

Brick nodded in understanding.

"Ah, one of those places that has a sport that if you don't worship it and the people who play it you might as well have leprosy."

Zoey nodded.

"For us, it's hockey, and hockey players are the biggest jerks; arrogant, cocky, loud, and just plain awful," she explained, "My dad was a hockey player too, one of those guys who 'would have gone pro if I didn't screw up my knee,' I heard that story about a million times growing up. He wanted a son, I knew that growing up too, and he acted like it was my mom's fault he never got one. My mom couldn't have any more kids after me because she was so sick all throughout her pregnancy with me. Dad walked out on her when I was eight."

Brick frowned. He had heard tons of stories like this in military school. While he was there of his own free will, a lot of other guys were all troubled teens where it was either this or jail. The stories were all similar; abandoned by dad, or by mom, so they lashed out at the world around them. Thankfully Zoey had avoided turning into someone hateful and resentful, she was a sweet girl and Brick would hate to see her become mean and nasty.

"Mom married again about a year later," Zoey went on, "His name is Paul and he's the best dad I could ever ask for. The damage was done in town though. Dad was a big name so when people heard of the divorce they all blamed me and my mom. That's why I never made friends in school; it was like the kid's parents told them to avoid me. I didn't care too much though; I never wanted to want to be friends with them. That's why I joined Total Drama; I wanted to meet someone, anyone to make friends with. Wow, I just realized how pathetic that sounded."

"Not at all," Brick said shaking his head, "How many friends do you think I have back home? The kid missing a foot?"

"B-but, that's not your fault."

"Kids out age don't care, they will find any reason they can to pick on people," he replied. Zoey nodded.

"I suppose you're right."

"So I guess sporty people remind you of your dad and how twofaced he was."

Another nod from the pretty red head.

"I know Jo has it in her to be nice, I just don't want her to be like him," she said sadly, wiping away another tear, "Sometimes she's protective over me, I don't really get that. If she doesn't like 'weak and helpless girls,' why bother with me at all?"

"Maybe she sees a spark in you," Brick mused, "That something that will make you strong and she's trying to force it out. I can't see Jo as taking her time with things like that. If she sees something or someone that has potential, she wants it to come out and show itself, not hide away and lose that fire. Maybe she sees some of what she used to be in you? I don't know."

"For a jarhead you're really smart," Zoey told him with a smile. Brick laughed.

"I try, gotta show that there is some hope for the males of our species."

"What do you think I should do?" Zoey asked.

"Give Jo some space, and maybe give her another chance, she might surprise you."

Brick patted Zoey's shoulder and then left the cabin with a wave. Zoey thought on his words and sighed. Maybe she and Jo had both screwed up; they were both judging each other way too fast, without giving the other the chance to really show what they could do.

"Alright, elimination time!" Chef's annoyed voice sounded out over the speakers, "Teams, get your butts down here now!"

Zoey gasped and shot to her feet. What if, after this fight, Cameron and Mike tried to vote Jo off, thinking that's what she wanted to happen?

'I have to talk to them first!' she thought to herself, running out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>At the campfire ceremony team Maggot sat looking glum, while team Rat watched. Brick kept trying to catch Jo's eye but the tough girl sat quietly, deep in thought. Zoey was wringing her hands nervously and shifting her weight on the stump.<p>

"So here we are," Chef said, pacing in front of them, holding a plate with the marshmallows to signal who was safe, "Tough girl, you blew the challenge by getting yourself caught. And fake girl, you just didn't do a thing but mope and cry all day."

"Why do they feel the need to highlight what we screwed up?" Anne Maria muttered.

"Mostly to remind the teammates of why we should be annoyed with said person," Cameron pointed out, "Though at this point it seems moot, since the votes are already cast."

"Well, I still don't like it," the Jersey Shore reject said, "Get on with it Chef!"

"STOP! Hold everything!"

The teens and Chef looked up as Chris crawled up to the platform, heaving and panting and dripping wet. Somehow he had managed to swim his way back to the island. It looked like he didn't have a good time of it either. His clothes looked like some of the piranhas had nibbled on them, he looked exhausted, and he was even without the flotation duck they had given him the night before. Mostly though, Chris just looked pissed.

"Stupid kids! And Chef!" he muttered as he managed to pull himself up to his feet, "Eliminate me will you? We'll see about this. Give me the results!"

Chef handed him a clipboard and the host quickly checked things over.

"Cameron, Mike and Zoey, you three are safe," Chris announced while Chef tossed them each a marshmallow. Anne Maria, in her black sheet, and Jo, sitting quietly; exchanged looks.

"And the marshmallow of loserdom goes to Anne Maria," Chris said. Jo was actually surprised. She looked at the other members of her team and Zoey offered her a smile. Jo tried to smile back but was in so much shock that she couldn't. So she nodded to Zoey thankfully.

"Good!" Anne Maria snapped, "I got to get so much work fixed now because of you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, ask me if I care, now beat it," Chris snapped back, "Alright, now I need a strong volunteer from each team."

"Me," Jo offered, not really sounding enthusiastic.

"Ditto," Scott added.

"Now, pack your bags!" Chris said.

"You're hurling them too!" Zoey cried out, dismayed. Chris scoffed.

"When have I ever let anyone pack before I hurl them?" he said, "Nope, Jo and Scott will be switching teams. Jo is now a Rat and Scott is now a Maggot."

"Welcome to the team Jo!" Brick said, exchanging a high five with Sam. She nodded to him with a small smile and then glared at Lightning.

"Wow, you must be feeling a little lonely now," she pointed out. Lightning rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you won't vote off the Lightning, mostly because you want me," he pointed out, "I can see it in your eyes. Every girl who wants to get it on with me has that same expression."

"Contempt with a dash of disgust?" Sam asked, dodging out of the way as Lightning's fist swung out in an attempt to hit him, "I'm a gamer remember, cat-like reflexes."

"Hey teammate," Scott said as he sat next to Zoey and grinned at her. Mike glared at him.

"Okay kids, get to bed," Chris said, "Have I got something planned for you all in the morning."

The host then started to laugh manically, which made all of the teens exchange uneasy looks.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam: Voting results<strong>

**Mike:** I was going to vote for Jo after she yelled at Zoey like that, but then Zoey begged me not too. I'm not sure why, but Jo, you are so lucky that I can't resist Zoey's eyes. I'm voting for Anne Maria, this way with her gone Vito should leave me alone.

**Zoey:** I'm voting for Anne Maria, she didn't really help with the challenge today, not to mention she was practically begging me to do it so she could go and get fixed up.

**Cameron:** Umm, I guess I'll vote for Anne Maria. Zoey asked me not to vote for Jo. I wasn't going to anyway, she tried her best during the challenge and that's all we can ask of her. I don't approve of her yelling at Zoey though, just so you all know.

**Jo:** I'm voting for the same person I always vote for, Anne Maria. I might have lost the challenge but at least I tried.

**Anne Maria:** (the sheet falls off as she sits, revealing that her looks are even worse off than before) Get me off this island now! I'm voting for myself!

* * *

><p>After the voting ceremony was done, Jo was gathering up her things to move into the girl's side of the Rat's cabin. Zoey had come to see her off but Jo couldn't bring herself to even look at the red head at that time. She lifted her bag over her shoulder and made to leave, pausing at the door.<p>

"Good luck Red," she muttered.

"Umm, you too...Jo?"

"What?"

"I'll...I'll miss having you as my roommate."

Jo sighed.

"Yeah, it was fun."

"We don't have to be mad at each other," Zoey offered, "I still want to be friends with you."

Jo looked at her.

"I don't deserve friends," she said, "You can do better than the likes of me. Step up Zoey, be strong and keep an eye on Cameron for me, the kid is totally helpless."

Zoey's eyes welled with tears as Jo left the cabin and trudged over to the other one. Brick and Sam were waiting to greet her as well.

"Hey Jo!" Sam said enthusiastically, "Man, this is gonna be great! Having you on the team is gonna be a lot of fun, right?"

Jo ignored him and looked at Brick.

"This thing between us isn't working out," she said, "So let's just call it quits here."

Brick took a step back as if he had been slapped.

"What! Where is this even coming from?"

"You can do better than me, everyone here can do better," she replied, "I'll never be good enough for someone like you Brick, come on, I know you must see that."

"So, you're saying you don't want to be with me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Brick frowned at her.

"You're lying, you care about me, and I know you do."

Jo shook her head.

"No I don't, I never did."

Jo turned on her heel and quickly entered her room so she could hide her own tears. There was no turning back now. She severed ties with everyone, and now she would play the game her way, like her old self, and no one would stop her. Nothing would stand between her and the finish line, not even the pieces of her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Winter-Rae:<strong> Umm, so yeah. Please don't hate me!


	5. Chapter 5: Got Your Back

**Got Your Back**

**Title: **Got Your Back

**Summary:** After returning from his elimination from the island, Chris decides to get some revenge on the teens. What better way to do that then by sending them into a toxic mine, where dying is a certain possibility? Wait, how does he get away with this stuff again?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Brick/Jo, Mike/Zoey Mentioned: Sam/Dakota, Cameron/Dawn, and 2 surprise pairings

**Warnings: **The usual!

**Winter-Rae: **Mass Effect 3 comes out tomorrow, so I wanted to get this chapter out to you all before all of my free time is taken up with playing it. So do enjoy this one, since I have no idea when the next one will be out.

* * *

><p><strong>Got Your Back<strong>

The following morning, when Sam heard Brick moving about the cabin, he hurried to follow after him. He threw on his clothes, slipped on his glasses and shoved his 3DS into his back pocket, all in an uncoordinated fashion; he had put his shirt on backwards, dropped his glasses twice and nearly stepped on his 3DS. Brick watched his friend hustle, wondering just what had come over the gamer. Sam grinned at him and said a loud and happy 'good morning Brick.' However, the greeting, as well as his smile and his willingness to be up this early all seemed very forced to the cadet.

"You know Sam," he pointed out, "You don't have to get up now if you don't want too."

"Oh I know," Sam replied, following Brick out of the cabin and into the open yard in front of them, "I just wanted to talk with you a little bit before the others got up."

Sam sounded concerned so Brick nodded for him to continue.

"What's on your mind?"

"Umm, well, how are you doing today?"

Brick arched his eyebrow; he had a feeling that he knew where this was going.

"I'm just fine thank you, and you?"

"Oh I'm alright," Sam replied, "Are you sure you're doing alright...after last night?"

"Sam," Brick chuckled, "You don't have to worry about me. Jo is just having a rough time right now. I'm not mad at her and there are no hard feelings on my end. She didn't mean what she said anyway, I'm positive about that. Sure it was a shock, but really, I'm okay."

Sam didn't look convinced.

"How do you know that she didn't mean it?" he asked, "She looked pretty serious to me."

Brick shrugged.

"It just doesn't fit," he pointed out; "She and I were fine, we were happy with what was going on between us. Why would she come along and dump me out of the blue like that? If you ask me, something is going on here, and I intend to find out what it is. You're welcome to help if you like, but I wouldn't bother Jo about this, I don't want to see her get mad at you."

The gamer glanced towards their cabin as Jo exited the girl's side. The moment she saw them, she blushed and darted back inside, slamming the door and nearly knocking it off its hinges. Brick flushed three shades of red while Sam looked at him, confused.

"Umm, did I miss something here?" he asked. Brick rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Jo and I, we kinda had a little run in this morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Brick:** Okay, so things have been a little awkward around here ever since yesterday. Jo has hardly even looked at me. This morning when we went for our morning run, she ran the opposite way just to avoid me, and then she took the long way around so we wouldn't meet each other back at the cabin. But then; after the run I decided to have a shower...yeah, bad idea.

**Jo:** People need to learn how to lock the stupid doors in the communal bathroom! How the heck was I supposed to know that Brick would be in there...showering...looking all built and firm and, oh God, his butt is nicer than Ryan Reynolds'! NO, wait! I did not just say that! Chris, you better edit that out, or I swear I'll break every bone in your friggin' face!

* * *

><p>Sam let out a whistle after Brick told him the whole story of what had happened.<p>

"Wow, she saw you in the buff?"

"Just from behind," Brick muttered, "I'm not sure which of us was blushing more. I think I should check those locks on the doors, maybe Chris forgot to get them fixed. Or, more likely, he broke them on purpose, hoping something like that would happen."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Sam muttered.

"Anyway, it was pretty embarrassing, let me tell you."

The cadet and gamer then noticed that Lightning was up as well, currently he was using a huge log to do some reverse tricep dips. When the jock noticed them he waved them over.

"Think your tough girl can do this?" he asked Brick mockingly, "Oh wait, I guess she's not your girl anymore now is she? How'd that sting by the way? Anyway, you all better be on the top of your games today. If Lightning has anything to say about it, another Maggot is gonna be going home tonight. So, pull your own weight and no losing."

"For someone who has no allies on his own team you're very confident," Brick pointed out. The jock continued with his work out, and shrugged.

"You need me," he said, "I'm the strongest person on this team. If you want to win you don't make the MVP sit on the bench," he then glanced at Sam, "That's a sports saying by the way."

"I know that!" Sam pointed out in an annoyed tone, "It means most valuable player."

"In any case," Brick said, "What goes on between Jo and I is none of your business."

Lighting let out a laugh.

"Dude, nothing is going on between you and her now, if you know what I mean."

"Man, you are just nasty," Sam insisted, "In more ways than one."

Just then, loud noises started to come from Jo's side of the cabin; mostly annoyed mutterings followed by some scraping and crashes. The three boys exchanged anxious looks.

"What is she doing in there?" Sam asked, "Wreaking the place?"

"Sounds like it, either that or she's wrestling with a mutated bear," Lightning pointed out.

"You don't think one of the animals got in there do you?" Brick asked, sounding very concerned about their new teammate. Lightning shrugged.

"Who cares, it's their funeral if they did."

Brick heaved a sigh; clearly the other two weren't interested in incurring Jo's wrath if it turned out that nothing was wrong. But, being the gentleman that he was, and hoping to get Jo to speak with him even if it was briefly, he turned towards the cabin.

"Fine, I'll go check on her."

"Good luck," Sam encouraged. Of all their friends to be the most 'upset' over their breakup, Sam was the worst, followed closely by Zoey. After Jo said her goodbye to Brick last night, Sam was the one who was nearly in tears afterwards. One would have thought that she broke up with him, and not Brick. As for Brick, he had been in too much shock to really register what had happened. In his mind, it just didn't add up with how Jo seemed to feel about him.

Brick pushed open the door to the girl's side of the cabin and his jaw dropped at the sight inside. Jo was working out...in the nude.

He quickly slapped his hand over his eyes.

"Ah! Jo, sorry!" he said, announcing his presence.

"Brick!" Jo screamed, grabbing up her towel to cover herself "What the hell!"

"I heard the noise and thought maybe one of the animals had gotten in here!" he quickly tried to explain, "So I came to check and make sure that you were okay."

"What did you see?" she demanded.

"Nothing!"

"Liar!"

"I might have seen your bum, but that's it I swear!"

"Get out! NOW!"

Brick, still not being able to see a thing, turned to his left to leave, only to bump into the door frame. He then quickly turned to the right to try again and succeeded in only colliding with the other side of the door frame. He groaned in pain and took a few steps back before turning and running down the steps of the cabin, eyes still covered. Only when he heard the door of the cabin slam shut did he feel it was right for him to open his eyes. Sam and Lightning were watching him with arched eyebrows.

"Well?"

"She's fine," Brick said quickly, feeling his face heat up, "Just fine. Let's just go and have breakfast and see what Chris has planned for us already."

The cadet then hurried towards the mess hall, leaving Sam and Lightning to exchange looks.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Jo:** (She is holding up the broken lock from the cabin door.) LOCKS PEOPLE! They are this wonderful little invention that has been around for thousands of years! Chef you lazy creep! Find someone to fix these things; I want to be able to work out in the nude in peace! This day seriously cannot get any worse! Why is it that when I want to avoid Brick, everything to tempt me to jump him decides to show itself? This isn't right!

**Brick:** (He has a silly smile on his face.) Is this a bad time to point out that I really like girls with really nice curves? (He shakes his head quickly.) No! You are a gentleman and a McArthur! You were raised to respect all women! They are not eye candy, no matter how pretty they are, they are not here for your entertainment! This day is really not turning out well. Oh well, at least it can't get any worse than this right? Oh...I probably shouldn't have said that.

* * *

><p>Zoey was actually the first in the mess hall and when Brick entered she waved him over and gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm. Brick felt a slight twinge of annoyance, not towards Zoey's actions, as they were out of concern for him; but towards the whole situation in general. Jo was a difficult person to understand, it seemed like she was trying to avoid being happy, which didn't makes sense to him in the slightest. Everyone deserved some happiness. Her actions had led him to believe that someone either said or did something to her to make her react the way she did last night. He had no proof, but that was his theory, and he was determined to prove it.<p>

"How are you feeling today Brick?" Zoey asked. The cadet heaved a sigh.

"I'm fine, really, why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"I just thought that you would be really broken up over Jo," she said, "I know I was up crying part of the night when she told me she didn't want to be friends anymore. I wish there was something I could do or say to help her, I don't like fighting with people."

"It'll be fine Zoey," Brick assured her, "Don't let it get to you."

"I'm trying not to," Zoey sighed, "It's just hard. If I was as strong as you I'd probably be handling it better. Has she spoken to you at all yet?"

Brick shook his head.

"No, she's hardly even looked at me today; she's trying to avoid everyone."

Just then, however, Jo walked into the mess hall. An awkward silence fell over the room and tension seemed to fill it as she slid into her seat, not looking at anyone. Lightning sat next to her and threw an arm around her shoulders. The others could each see the annoyed look on Jo's face, not only that but her hands clenched into fists and she was gritting her teeth. Lightning however, didn't seem to notice any of this, and if he did, he was ignoring it. Not a smart move.

"So, now that you dropped the dead weight around here, maybe now you'll see how much you want and need the Lightning."

Jo glared at him.

"Are you stupid or something? Get out of my face, you stupid son-of-a-bi..."

"Now, now, no need for language like that Jo," Sam said, cutting her off.

"Take a hike you freak," Jo snapped at him. A sad look filled Sam's face while a guilty one crossed Jo's. She shoved Lightning's arm off of her and went back to her silent brooding.

"Hey, where's breakfast?" Scott asked suddenly.

"Chef's not here," Cameron pointed out, "I wonder where he went."

"What! You mean no breakfast?" Lightning said, "This won't fly with me, Lightning needs meat! M...E...uhh, E...come on, we'll just make our own breakfast. It can't be that hard."

Zoey rolled her eyes.

"If every jock is as dumb as that one, I no longer have faith in humanity," she whispered to Mike, who laughed in agreement.

However, they followed Lightning's lead and started to look through the mess hall for something to eat. They would have eaten some of the food that they had taken from Chris' private cabin, back when the guys had raided it for their files some time ago, but Chef and Chris had confiscated it not too long after. Their reasoning for taking it back; that the crappy food was all part of their contracts, and thus they had to eat it anyway or else it would be cheating.

"There's no food in the fridge," Mike reported.

"Nothing in the cupboards either," Zoey added.

"Does this seem suspicious to you?" Sam asked Jo, "I mean, if my 'freak' gaming has taught me anything it's that you should be ready for anything. This whole thing seems like a set up, a trap."

Jo winced, but had to agree with him.

"Look, don't take it personally," she whispered to him quickly, "I don't have any problem with you Sam, it's just better for you to not be friends with me anymore."

"Why? Are you a bad influence?" he asked her, "Because I think you're a great person Jo."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, I'm just the queen of goodness and sweetness."

Sam laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, maybe the queen of badassness...wait, is that even a word?"

Jo chuckled, but hurried to cover her mouth to stop the sound as Brick had glanced towards them and was smiling at her. Sam caught the look between the two and decided that he would take it upon himself to help fix whatever had happened between them. Brick and Jo were his friends, if anything they were the first real friends he had ever made, and he would do whatever he could to help them. So he continued to speak to Jo, hoping to get her to open up a little more.

"I think I'll make it an official word, just for you Jo," he went on, "In the dictionary beside the description of the word we could put a picture of you."

"Knock it off," she said, still fighting a smile, "I'm not a badass."

"Umm, hello, you totally are," Sam insisted, "You swam in a shark infested lake, saved Brick and Cameron from those mutated wolves, and faced down the friggin yeti!"

"I only swam in the lake to get away from Chris for showing that picture of me," Jo replied, "I seem to remember failing to beat that yeti, and as for those wolves," she gazed at Brick who was still searching the mess hall with the others, "I couldn't let him get hurt."

Her face softened and Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can tell that you still like him, and I know for a fact that he still cares about you," he told her gently, "Come on Jo, it's not too late to fix all of this. I can help you if you want me too."

"It is too late," she insisted, "So leave it alone, please."

Scott watched the interaction between the two and hurried over to Brick, thinking that he might just be able to use Sam and Jo's friendship to his advantage.

"Hey, Brick, what is Sam's deal?" he asked the cadet, "Is he hitting on Jo? Just after you guys broke up? Man, that's really low, not cool at all."

"What are you talking about?" Brick demanded, getting to his feet after checking some of the lower cupboards, "Sam likes Dakota, he and Jo are just friends. So he's being friendly, and trying to help Jo smile, there's nothing wrong with that."

The ginger shrugged.

"I'm just saying man, those two look pretty comfortable with each other and you just might have to keep your eye on Sam so he doesn't steal Jo. I've seen it happen tons of times, look at what happened between LeShawna, Duncan and Harold. I wouldn't want that to happen to you."

Brick rolled his eyes.

"Harold saw that LeShawna and Duncan liked each other so he backed off and ended up with Bridgette anyway," he replied, "So I fail to see how these situations are in anyway alike."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger," Scott said, raising his hands in mock surrender, "I'm just looking out for a buddy. After what we discussed yesterday, I thought you'd be happy I'm keeping my eyes open for any weird behaviour."

Brick didn't have any response to that, so he just nodded. Scott smirked at him and then left to continue searching for some food. Once again Brick was overcome with a feeling of guilt. Making any type of agreement with Scott had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he kept getting feelings of dread. Scott was rough around the edges, but didn't everyone deserve a second chance? He knew that he was more than willing to give Jo another, so maybe his doubts about Scott were silly too.

'I swear, I'm never going to sign up for another reality show for as long as I live,' he thought to himself, 'Games like this make everyone either mean or paranoid.'

"This is getting us nowhere," Cameron sighed suddenly.

"Hey, how about the freezer!" Lightning shouted, he hurried towards the freezer and then threw open the door, "Sha-bingo! Meat! I knew I'd find something sooner or later!"

The others followed him, and once they were all inside, a huge sliding door shut behind them, locking them in. A truck motor then started, which told them all that they indeed had been set up, and they didn't need three guesses to tell them by whom. Lightning didn't seem concerned as he was gnawing on a piece of frozen chicken.

"Dude, you're gonna get salmonella if you keep that up," Sam informed him. Lightning scoffed.

"I'm not eating salmon, fool, this is chicken."

"If I ever say something that stupid," Mike said, "Please, feel free to slap me."

"With pleasure," Jo replied. She and Mike shared a glare and then focused their attention on trying to keep their balance, while the freezer truck bounced through the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Mike:** I am so sick of Jo's attitude, she's lucky she's not on our team anymore. I don't get why Zoey still wants to be friends with her. And Brick, the guy is way too nice for Jo. Maybe if they see her true colours they'll be able to move on.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, the driver of the truck stopped and dumped them out of the back. The teens landed in a pile on the ground outside of a creepy mine. Chef laughed at them as they untangled themselves from each other and got to their feet.<p>

"What's the deal Chef?" Sam asked, "I thought we were cool after you helped us vote Chris off."

"Well now that he's back, he's been making my life hell," the large man replied, "I'm just taking out my new frustrations on all of you. It's nothing personal."

"Somehow I doubt that," Scott muttered, rubbing his sore back.

"Ah, so you're all here, finally."

The teens looked up to see Chris on a TV monitor; he looked to be standing in a studio somewhere. He grinned evilly at them and rubbed his hands together. The host had been in a very sour mood ever since he had returned to the island. Not only that, but his contempt for the teens had been kicked into overdrive; the easiest way the teens figured this out was that Chris would glare at them and mutter nasty things whenever they would pass by.

"Today's challenge is to find a golden Chris statue in your team colours hidden somewhere in this old, abandoned mine."

The teens glanced into the opening of the mine and shuddered, there was a definite smell coming from it, and it wasn't of daisies or roses.

"It smells like something died in there," Sam complained.

"That is a very likely possibility," Chris mused, "I sent a few workers and interns in there to scope things out...they never came back. Anyway, first team back with their statue will win the challenge. Chef, hand out the bags if you will."

Chef started to toss huge backpacks their way. One landed on Scott's foot, making him yelp in pain and hop around on the good one. Cameron tried to lift his but could hardly move it, and when Mike helped him slip it on the bubble boy's knees gave out on him and he fell on his back.

"What did you put in them? Rocks?" Jo asked, about to open hers.

"No peeking," Chris told her, "Those 50 pound bags are purely for your torment and my amusement. We'll see if you feel like voting me off any time soon after this."

"But what are these chemical badges for?" Cameron said, after seeing the item attached to his backpack, "Why do we need to measure our exposure to toxic waste."

"Oh, no reason, except that I rented the mine out to store hazardous material."

The teens all gasped and exchanged worried looks.

"Are you demented?" Jo snapped, "No way are we going in there."

"No, I'm not, and yes you are," Chris replied, "Contract, iron clad. Relax; it's perfectly safe...for 30 minutes. When your badge turns orange, you have 15 minutes left. Red is your five minute warning, and, if you see a skull and crossbones, we'll dedicate this episode to you!"

"Can you at least give us a hint where the statues are?" Zoey asked.

"Funny story, they've gone missing," Chris replied, "Someone, or something must have gotten to them first. Can't imagine what it might be though. Now move it peeps."

"Umm, how is the lighting down there?" Brick asked, trying his best to mask how nervous he must have sounded. He caught Jo looking at him quickly, worry in her eyes, but she hurried to mask it by crossing her arms over her chest and looking back towards the mine.

"Nope, pitch black," Chris said, "There might be some flashlights kicking around down there if you're lucky. Now go already, time's a wasting and so are your healthy blood cells!"

The two teams hurried into the mine, trying to ignore the rancid smell and the anxiety that they were all feeling at being exposed to whatever toxic material Chris had been storing down here. Right inside the mine, at the edge of a deep drop off, was an elevator which led even further down into the mine. The teens all looked at one another, as if trying to decide which team was going to get to use it first. Not that any of them was very eager to explore a creepy, toxic mine.

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

A red blur ran into the mine after them, tripped over his feet and crashed into the group; somehow managing to knock all of them into the elevator. The elevator creaked under the weight and the cables holding it snapped, sending them speeding down the shaft. The teens screamed, thinking that the moment they crashed was going to be their last, however, the cables seemed to catch on something, bringing the elevator to a stop about two feet from the ground.

"That was too close," Cameron sighed in relief.

"Who the heck crashed into us?" Scott snapped.

"Sorry guys, my bad; that rock came out of nowhere, I swear," a male's voice replied.

"Whoever is grabbing my boob better move their hand, or lose it!" Jo growled suddenly.

"Is that what this is?" Lightning asked, smirking as he squeezed whatever he was grabbing.

"Nope, that would be my butt," Sam replied. Lightning yelped in disgust and quickly removed his hand. The gamer fumbled in the dark until he found one of the flashlights. He clicked it on so they could see what they were doing. It turned out Scott was the one grabbing Jo, so she smacked him, and their dressed in red guest was...

"Wow, no way! You guys look, it's Tyler!" Sam said excitedly. The jock got himself to his feet and then moved to help each of them up.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked as Sam shook his hand.

"I'm a huge fan!" Sam insisted, "I was rooting for you during World Tour! I'm so glad you beat that Alejandro! After everything he did, he deserved to lose!"

"Thanks man," the jock grinned, "We've all been watching you guys too, we all thought Chris was rotten to us, you guys are totally getting the worst of it."

"Really?" Cameron asked, "Oh I hope next season won't be as bad."

"Wishful thinking," Mike said, "Things always seem to get worse on this show."

"No kidding," Tyler agreed.

"Look, we don't have time for this idle chit-chat!" Jo insisted, "We have a challenge to do and you're not even supposed to be on the island."

"I'm a man on a mission!" Tyler shot back, picking up a flashlight, and after noticing how much Cameron was struggling with his backpack, he took it and put it on his own back, "Here, let me carry this for you little dude, you can carry the flashlight."

"Thank you Tyler."

Zoey frowned, and when the jock noticed this he winked at her.

"Don't worry Zoey, not all of us jocks are douchebags, cross my heart."

"Why are you here anyway?" Mike asked. Tyler grinned.

"Looking for someone, as a favour to a friend, no worries, I won't interfere with your challenge," he explained, "I'll just tag along with one of the teams, if that's cool with everyone?"

"Sure!" Sam said, "You can come with us!"

"Fan-boy alert," Scott muttered. However he then got to thinking that having Tyler around might be useful, since Zoey didn't like jocks she'd be too busy keeping an eye on him and not looking out for their statue, then he could get her voted off for not helping, "I think, that since Tyler is carrying Cameron's backpack that he should come with us, it's only fair."

"Good point," Jo agreed.

"Aww man, bummer," Sam groaned. Tyler patted him on the back.

"Hey, maybe after the challenge we can chat."

Sam, liking that suggestion, nodded and then pointed his flashlight ahead to where a tunnel led even deeper into the mine.

"I guess we should go that way, right?" he asked. Suddenly, a loud sound, which could have been a cross between a squeal and a shriek, sounded out. Zoey instantly moved closer to Mike and Cameron shuddered. Sam gasped and grabbed Jo's arm. The others looked around, trying to discern where it might be coming from.

"W-what was that?" Lightning stammered.

"Doesn't matter, let's just go," Jo said, taking the flashlight from Sam, who was still holding onto her, "Are you gonna let me go now?"

"Oh, uh, sorry," he said, "I'm not a fan of weird creatures making creepy sounds in the dark."

Scott nudged Brick and nodded towards Sam and Jo, as if trying to make his point about them liking each other known again. Brick sighed and shook his head, still refusing to believe that, it was just not true; Sam liked Dakota and Jo liked him...even if she said that she didn't, Brick knew better. The teens made their way deeper into the tunnel until they came to a point where there were two pathways they could choose from.

"Hey guys!" Mike said suddenly, "Check out the awesome hat I found!"

"Great, we get to die underground with a hat loving loser, how wonderful," Scott muttered. Brick arched his eyebrow as Mike placed the hat on his head, it seemed that one of his other personalities liked the hat too, and decided to show himself. Brick was amazed that no one else was catching on to Mike's disorder, especially Zoey. But then again, she hadn't had a lot of interaction with other teens, so it wasn't really her fault. The only other person who seemed to be suspicious of Mike's odd behaviour was Cameron.

However, Mike's newest personality, or 'character,' as the others called him, seemed to know a great deal about underground tunnels. Since that was a bonus, and useful trait, the others didn't feel the need to draw attention to the odd accent and behaviour.

"To the right, a tunnel carved by giant rodent mutations and to the left, mining cart tracks," Mike explained, "Team Maggot, we're going left! Let's go then."

"Then we'll go to the right!" Lightning said as he dashed off into the tunnel.

"Lightning! You idiot!" Jo called, running after him, "Get back here!"

"Jo! Wait!" Brick took off after her, which left Sam to catch up.

"Guys! That's the wrong way!" Zoey yelled after them, "What do we do?"

"I say we let them go," Scott said, "We have our own team to worry about."

He and Mike went through the left tunnel and Tyler, Zoey and Cameron had no choice but to follow after them.

"Oh this was such a crappy idea for a challenge!" Zoey muttered.

* * *

><p>Down the right tunnel, the others had finally managed to catch up to Lightning. The smell they had noticed from before seemed to only get stronger the further they went. No doubt it was coming from the giant rodent mutations that Mike had mentioned.<p>

"I think that we should double back," Brick suggested, "This probably isn't even the right way."

"Not happening," Lightning snapped, "We keep going, I am not losing this challenge. You want to go back you can go on your own, but I'm taking the flashlight!"

He then jerked the flashlight out of Jo's hands and continued on. The tough girl glared at him and then glanced back at Sam and Brick, the cadet seemed to pale at the thought of being alone in the dark and only she knew why. She felt bad for Brick, and she didn't want him to panic, so she reached out and took both his and Sam's hands.

"Come on guys," she said, "We can double back if you want too. All we would have to do is hang onto each other so we don't get separated and lost in here, simple."

Just then, her badge beeped and turned orange.

"Jo, your badge!" Brick said, he then winced as his, Sam's and Lightning's beeped as well.

"We're at the fifteen minute mark already," Sam groaned as he let go of Jo's hand to follow after Lightning, "We might as well keep going this way, doubling back won't help us now."

"R-right," Brick said, nodding, he however kept a firm grip on Jo's hand. While she didn't object she also said nothing to him as they walked.

"Don't worry," she assured him in hushed tones, "It'll be fine."

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Scott's plan with Zoey glaring at Tyler was working; however Mike's new character was being annoyingly helpful. It might have been a stalemate but at least they were getting nowhere fast, and that was just how Scott liked it. With any luck the Rats were farther along in the other tunnel, maybe they had even found their statue by now.<p>

"You know, if you keep glaring at me, you might burn a hole right through me," Tyler joked. Zoey scoffed at him and crossed her arms over his chest.

"Of all of the cool veterans that could have showed up, why did you have to come?"

"Ouch, well that really stung," Tyler replied, "But to answer your question, I'm actually looking for Ezekiel. Izzy asked me to find him since she hasn't been able to find another way back onto the island...yet. I was sneaking on here anyway so I thought I would help her out."

"Why does Izzy want to find him?" Cameron asked.

"She likes the guy," the jock replied, "Wants to help him get better. You saw how World Tour and Chris treated him I'm sure."

"The guy is a little creeper anyway," Scott pointed out. Tyler shrugged.

"Doesn't mean you give up on him," he said, "So here I am, even though Gwen objected."

"Why didn't she want you to come?" Zoey asked him. Tyler grinned at her.

"She said, and I quote, 'I don't like that Zoey chick's attitude towards jocks, not all of them are bad guys.' I told her not to worry and that I was used to stereotype."

Zoey blushed in embarrassment.

"I guess it is nice that you are helping out Izzy, even though you don't know Ezekiel all that well, that's pretty nice of you," she grumbled. Just then each of their badges flashed to orange. Tyler noticed this and pointed to Cameron's.

"Hey, what's that mean?" he asked.

"Holy crap!" Scott panicked, "We only have fifteen minutes left, quick let's go!"

"Fifteen minutes until what?" Tyler asked as he chased after them.

"Until we die a horrible toxic death!" Scott snapped. Tyler paled.

"Oh man, I knew I should have listened to Gwen."

"Quick, these mining carts will speed things up for us," Mike said, pointing his flashlight up ahead of them. Tyler was the first to hop into the carts and he then helped Cameron and Zoey into the one he was in. Scott jumped into the front one with Mike and soon they were off, speeding down the rails.

"Cool, this is my first time riding the rails!" Cameron cheered excitedly, then as they sped up, "I don't like it!"

Tyler looked at Zoey, confused.

"He's a bubble boy, doesn't get out much."

The jock grinned.

"Dude! After this season is done, you and I are so going to an amusement park!" he told Cameron. A nervous look crossed the bubble boy's face as he watched Tyler cheer and throw his arms up into the air as the carts picked up more speed.

* * *

><p>Back with team Rat, they still hadn't found their statue, not only that but they were sure that they were being followed. They had heard more of the squealing, and were certain that they could hear something digging through the dirt walls around them.<p>

"So, you are going to speak to me at some point right?" Brick asked Jo, unable to stand the awkward silence between them any longer. Jo sighed.

"What's the point?" she asked.

"Did I do something?"

"What? No. Don't think that," she said quickly, "It has nothing to do with you."

"Is this something to do with your parents?"

Jo tensed.

"Don't talk about them."

"Jo, come on, talk to me," Brick said gently, "I'm trying to understand."

"I don't want you to understand," Jo insisted, jerking her hand away from him, "You have no idea what it's like with your perfect little family! My mom and dad don't want me, they never wanted me and they never loved me. That's the way it is! So just leave it alone already!"

"My family isn't perfect either Jo," he replied.

"Does your mom love you?" she demanded, "Does your dad? Did they protect you when you were a child from all the bad things out there?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"Well that spells perfection to me," she snapped at him.

"You really have to stop doing this," Brick insisted, he could feel himself getting angry and frustrated with her, "Pushing away the people that care about you will only hurt you more in the end. Do you treat your grandparents like this too?"

"Screw you!" Jo shouted, "Don't you bring them into this. I love my grandparents and would do anything for them. And they are the only ones who ever wanted me!"

"That's not true! I want you too Jo."

She shoved him away from her.

"Liar!"

He was about to argue with her further when Sam suddenly collapsed.

"Sam!" Brick yelled, as he and Jo ran towards him.

"Guys, I'm not feeling too well," he said. Jo placed her hand on his forehead, he was burning up and he looked awfully flushed. Just then their badges all beeped and flashed red.

"Five minutes left!" Lightning said, "Oh man! We're all gonna die!"

"No we're not," Jo snapped at him, "Pull yourself together!"

She and Brick helped Sam to his feet and put his arms around their shoulders.

"Come on Sam," Brick said, "Walk with us."

"Okay, I'm sorry that I'm slowing you guys down," Sam said, "I really wanted to help the team, especially after yesterday, I thought I was doing so good."

"You're doing just fine, so don't worry about it," Jo told him.

"Right, hey, you know what," Sam mused suddenly, "Being in this cave makes me think of the final mission in Mass Effect 2. That's when Commander Shepard leads his team of bad asses into the Collector's base, not knowing what they will find there. In the hopes that they will blow it up and stop the abductions of humans, and put a huge dent in the evil plans of the Reapers!"

The rest of Sam's team exchanged looks and shook their heads, but decided to let him ramble since that seemed to stop his nerves from making him panic.

"Let's see; Lightning would be Jacob since they are both the strong types and...no, I better not say it, that makes me sound racist. Hmm, Zoey would be Tali, the adorable and sweet Quarian engineer. Cameron would totally be Mordin, the Salarian scientist. Mike? Hmm, that's a tough one. Oh! He would be Thane, the Drell assassin: if only because he reminds me of Thane when he goes into one of his characters. Only Thane slips into old memories of course. Dawn would be Samara, the beautiful Asari Justicar. And Dakota would be Miranda."

Brick noticed Sam get a dreamy look on his face when he mentioned the pretty blonde; he couldn't help but smile. Sam had it so bad for Dakota, and he was glad that Dakota seemed to like him too. Sam was a nice guy and he deserved to have a nice girl, while Dakota was a little bit spoiled, she did seem to be pretty sweet. He wanted his friends to be happy, all of them, even Jo. He glanced at her, hoping to catch her eye, but she was refusing to look at him. His confession of how he wanted her had shaken her, he could tell. He wasn't lying either, he really did like Jo, more than any girl he had ever met before. He liked a girl who was strong and knew what she wanted, Jo was all of that and more; but she was so stubborn and insecure that it was stopping her from seeing how much he cared. He wanted to prove it to her, but how?

"And Brick, without a doubt, you would be Commander Shepard," Sam went on, interrupting Brick's thoughts, "You are tough, loyal, dependable, and a really good friend. I could see you stopping the Reaper menace with no problem at all!"

"Wow, thanks Sam," the cadet replied, grinning.

"And Jo, you would totally be Jack, the badass biotic convict; all she wears is tattoos from the waist up. She's a little crazy, and has issues; since she was experimented on as a child, but deep down she's got a lot of heart...at least that's what I think. "

Sam chuckled and Jo rolled her eyes. The gamer was clearly onto something here.

"Whenever I play as the male Commander Shepard, I always match him up with Jack."

A knowing look filled Sam's eyes and he looked from Jo to Brick; and the two of them flushed.

"As far as I'm concerned, Jack and Shepard belong together," Sam went on.

"Okay Sam!" Jo interrupted before he could continue, "I see what you're doing here, and don't you think it's a little awkward to talk about this when both Brick and I are right here?"

"How do you mean Jo?" Sam asked, faking innocence.

"You just finished saying that the two characters you compared me and Brick to belong together," she pointed out, sounding frustrated, "Is this some weird gamer way of telling us that you think we belong together too? Because if it is...just...Oh damn it! Never mind!"

"You guys are like the first real friends I've had ever," Sam went on, "I just want you both to be happy, and you seem to be that way when you're together."

"Can we deal with this soap opera later?" Lightning said suddenly, "We have bigger problems, much, much bigger."

In front of them, four of the mutated rodents Mike had mentioned were looming before them. They looked like massive, bald gophers that appeared to be blind, no doubt from adapting to the underground conditions they now thrived in. They sniffed the four out and shrieked at them loudly. The four teens screamed in terror and ran farther down the tunnel, Jo and Brick keeping an eye on Sam, making sure that they didn't lose him.

* * *

><p>Back with the Maggots, things had taken a turn for the worse for them as well. First, the mining carts they were in had split, leaving Scott and Mike stuck with each other and Cameron, Tyler and Zoey in an underground lake.<p>

"Help!" Cameron called out, "I can't swim!"

Tyler was instantly at his side, pulling him up and helping him to stay afloat. Zoey swam over to them and looked around the cavern they found themselves in.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, we better hook up with Scott and your boyfriend," Tyler pointed out. Zoey blushed.

"H-he's not my boyfriend," she stammered. The jock smiled.

"Oh, I see, still in the works then."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shadowy blur tackled Zoey under the water and disappeared with her.

"Holy crap!" Tyler shouted as Cameron clung tightly to him, "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to join her!" Cameron said. Tyler had to agree, and while he felt bad about leaving the poor red head, and thus probably confirming her belief that all jocks were douchebags; he knew that if something tried to snatch him and Cameron they wouldn't be able to try and save her in the first place. So he swum for shore and decided to try and find a way to find Scott and Mike. At least he would have done that if Cameron hadn't collapsed on him, claiming to feel ill, and the fever confirmed it. Now Tyler knew he had to find a way out of that mine quick, or else he and Cameron would die and he wasn't about to let that happen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mike was trying to wake up Scott by shaking him.<p>

"Scott! Wake up man, let's go!"

The ginger groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Come on, we have to find the others, we got separated, I have to find Zoey!" Mike said urgently. Scott looked up at him and squinted, seeing a large looming figure behind him.

"What?" Mike asked, following his gaze. Behind him, another huge gopher sat. It shrieked at them, making the two boys scream, jump to their feet and run.

* * *

><p>When Zoey awoke, she was in another huge underground cavern, surrounded by the mutant gophers. Sitting on a type of throne above them, as if he was their leader, was Ezekiel.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" Zoey said, jumping to her feet, "Ezekiel! Tyler's been looking for you! Izzy is super worried about you. Why are you hiding down here and making your friends worry about you like that?"

She knew she was scolding him, and it was probably a bad idea, seeing as though he had a bunch of mutant rodents at his disposal. However, she just couldn't see why he would hide from his friends...actually after getting a better look at him maybe she could see why. World Tour hadn't been kind to him at all; he looked like Gollum from Lord of the Rings.

"Come on Ezekiel, you don't have to stay down here," she said, "Come back with us to the surface and things will be alright again."

He growled at her, making her take a step back in fear.

"Oh, I wish Jo was here, she'd know what to say."

* * *

><p>"RUN!" Jo hollered at the others, "Don't stop!"<p>

"I can't keep this up Jo," Sam gasped. She grabbed his hand and was practically dragging him along behind her. Brick was close behind them, and could feel the gopher's breath on his back. Lightning was ahead of them all and was screaming like a girl about how he didn't want to die, and that it wasn't fair since he never got to kiss a super bowl trophy.

"Just shut up and run!" Jo snapped at him.

"I can't!" Lightning yelled, "It's a dead end!"

Sure enough the end of the tunnel came before them, making them all come to a stop.

"We're gonna die! Eaten by giant rodents!" Lightning wailed as he collapsed to his knees, "This is not how I thought it would end!"

"Jo," Brick said, "I lo..."

Just then, up from beneath them, some of the gophers broke through the ground and grabbed each of them by the ankles. Then, they pulled them down under the ground.

* * *

><p>Tyler, with Cameron on his back, was running as fast as he could through the tunnel. The little guy wasn't doing too great and even Tyler was starting to feel a little bit lousy. He hoped that he wouldn't trip over anything; that was the last thing they needed; to be caught by the gophers that were currently chasing them down.<p>

"First signs of chemical exposure are fever and nausea," Cameron groaned.

"Don't worry Cam, I'll get you outta here," Tyler assured him, "I just hope the others are okay."

Just then, Cameron's badge turned red.

"Five minutes left!" the bubble boy gasped.

"Tyler! Cameron!"

The two looked up as Scott and Mike approached them.

"Where's Zoey?" Mike asked, grabbing Tyler by the collar of his track suit and shaking him.

"Something grabbed her," the jock explained.

"We have to find her and get out of here!" Mike said urgently.

"Let's dump these packs then," Scott said, "They're only slowing us down."

"Good idea," Tyler agreed. Scott started to remove his backpack, but then Chris' voice over an intercom sounded out.

"Those packs of pain stay on until I tell you otherwise, or your whole team is disqualified, that goes for you too Tyler since you decided to help."

The jock flipped off the intercom in his annoyance.

"So Chris is watching us!" Cameron said hopefully, "He won't let us die down here. Right?"

"Don't count on it, the guy is more of a watcher than a saver," Tyler pointed out.

"You know me so well Tyler," Chris' voice chuckled out through the intercom.

"MIKE!"

Zoey's cry rang out, alerting the guys to where she was, down a side passage they hadn't seen before. Mike led the way as the four boys charged into the open cavern. There they saw Ezekiel trying to catch Zoey, who was running about the cavern, trying to avoid him. Off to the side, four of the gophers were holding Jo, Brick, Sam and Lightning by their backpacks, so they were trapped.

"Ezekiel!" Tyler called out, "Dude, there you are!"

When Ezekiel saw Tyler he stopped dead in his tracks and hissed at him. The jock took off after him, trying to catch him.

"Guys, get out of here!" Brick shouted, "Run!"

"We can't leave you behind Brick!" Mike said, "Quick, we have to help them somehow."

"Right, we're never going to find those statues now anyways," Scott agreed.

"They're on Ezekiel's chair," Zoey said, hurrying towards them, since she wasn't running from Ezekiel any longer. She and Mike hugged, each of them thankful that the other was alright.

"Man, that's it, I have had it!" Lightning shrugged out of his backpack and ran up to where the statues were, he grabbed the Rat's one and hurried towards another line of mining carts. Before he could climb in Ezekiel pounced on him and knocked the statue from his hands.

"Get off me!" he shouted, trying to fight him off. Sam, Jo and Brick followed his lead and fell to the ground as they shrugged out of their backpacks. Brick helped Sam to his feet while Jo grabbed up the statue. The gophers that were holding them dropped the packs and started to run about the cavern, trying to find them.

"Quick, get to the mining carts," Jo shouted.

Just then Chris' voice filled the cavern.

"Congrats, if you can here this, you're not dead yet, wherever you are immediately drop your bombs...I mean backpacks and run."

"Bombs!" Jo shouted as she and Brick watched the others discard their bags, "Too far Maclean, too far!"

Mike and Scott set their packs on Ezekiel's chair and Mike grabbed up their own trophy.

"Got it!"

"Mike!"

Zoey, Cameron and Sam were all feeling the effects of the toxic waste in the tunnels, neither of them could move very well and from the looks of it, each of them had a fever. To make matters worse, gophers had found them and were moving in close. Mike shoved the statue into Scott's hands and ran to help his friends. The ginger ran to the mining carts and climbed in, waiting for the others to join him.

Lightning was still trying to fight off Ezekiel, until Tyler, after discarding the backpack he had been carrying, came up and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Gotcha!"

Ezekiel struggled but Tyler held onto him tightly and ran to the carts with Lightning close behind him. Lightning saw that Jo had the statue and was working on getting into the carts, it was perfect, they were gonna win this! He hopped into the cart and moved to pull her in so they could go when...

"JO! Help!" Zoey cried. Jo turned and gasped when she saw that the giant gophers were trying to get not only at Zoey, but Mike, Cameron, Brick and Sam; all of her friends.

"Let's go!" Lightning insisted reaching for her. Jo turned and ran back to the others, grabbing up a beam of wood. Screw people for getting into her head. She wasn't better than anyone, the others were her friends and Brick was the guy she wanted to be with. If someone didn't like it, they could go jump off Chris's one thousand foot cliff and smash on the jagged rocks at the bottom!

"I can't hold them off!" Mike shouted.

"Keep fighting soldier!" Brick replied, "If we go down, it'll be fighting with honour!"

"I'm coming Zoey, hang on guys!" Jo yelled. They looked at her, shocked that she was coming to their rescue. Jo then lifted up the beam and knocked the gopher attacking Mike over the head. She then swung the beam again and knocked the one trying to bite Brick out cold.

"Leave my friends alone!" she shouted, knocking a third one out. The gophers, clearly terrified at this loud voice squealed in fear and ran away. Jo then turned to Zoey and picked her up.

"Mike!" she then barked, "You take Cameron and Brick grab Sam, let's move out!"

Zoey threw her arms around Jo and held onto her as they ran back towards the mining cars.

"I got you," Jo assured her, "Trust me."

Zoey nodded.

"I trust you Jo."

Once they were back at the cars, Jo made sure everyone was in and then she and Brick pushed the mining cars to get them going.

"You came back," Brick said after they jumped into them as well.

"I told before that I'd have your back," she replied.

"And I seem to remember mentioning that I'd always be around for you."

Jo nodded, but looked away from him, unable to think of anything to say in reply.

As the mine carts sped up towards the exit the teens couldn't help but feel a deep sense of relief. They were gonna make it out of this mine and live to see another day. However, they were also hoping that they would get a chance to get back at Chris for this one. Ezekiel was trying to get out of the cart but Tyler, with Mike's help, was holding him down.

"Zeke! Man, chill out!" Tyler insisted, "You want to die in there? I don't think so!"

* * *

><p>Outside of the mine Chris and Chef stood next to each other dressed up in bio-hazard suits. Close by, hidden in the woods and out of sight, were Izzy and Gwen. The two girls were waiting anxiously for their guys to show up and their worry was evident on their faces. Izzy was shaking the Goth girl in her panic while Gwen tried to calm her down, even though she was worried enough as it was. Tyler was in there, and if he got hurt, Chris would a dead man if she had anything to say about it. No doubt Izzy would help her if she asked.<p>

Just then, the mining carts came flying out of the mine, with all of ten teens inside of them. They crashed nearby and Chris pressed a button on a controller, triggering the bombs to go off, thus sealing the mine. The host then approached the teens and snickered at them.

"So what did you all think of that one?" he asked, "You guys helped me seal off the mine with the toxic waste in it and get the feds of my back. This here is what I like to call a win/win."

"This is low Maclean, even for you!" Jo snapped as she, Brick and Mike helped the others get to their feet. Sam, Cameron and Zoey waved off their help, preferring to stay seated until their nausea went away.

"I know, I just keep getting better," Chris said proudly. After rolling their eyes and shaking their heads at the host; Lightning and Scott presented Chris with the statues.

"It was a tie?" Sam said, "So does that mean that no one goes home? Or that someone from each team has to go home? You never really mentioned that Chris."

The handsome host chuckled.

"Actually the Rats lost."

"What!" Jo snapped, "How do you figure that?"

"You and your team removed your backpacks before I said you could, therefore your whole team was disqualified, sucks to be you guys right now doesn't it? I hope you guys are hungry for marshmallows, see you at tonight's elimination. But first, before there's any permanent genetic damage..."

The host walked away and Chef chuckled as he aimed a firefighting hose at the teens. He flipped the lever and hosed them all down, not that water would help much if there really was anything wrong with them. So, leaving the teens soaking wet, Chef walked away, looking to be very pleased with himself.

Ezekiel shook himself off like a dog, but was quickly knocked over as a green blur tackled him to the ground and hugged him tightly.

"My Zeke!" Izzy screamed happily.

"I-Izzy?" Ezekiel croaked out.

"See! Being with Izzy is helping you already," the wild red head laughed, "Let's go my love, Izzy will take care of you now."

She carried Ezekiel away, and he snuggled against her. The teens really had no words to describe the odd scene before them, but the saying 'you can't help who you love' seemed to be ringing true. Tyler got to his feet and was pleasantly surprised when Gwen snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned his head to look at her and she kissed his lips.

"Oh, hey beautiful, what are you doing here," he said, sounding thrilled to see her.

"Just checking to make sure you're okay," she replied, winking at him.

"Gwen! Wow!" Cameron said, looking up at her, "You're even prettier in person!"

The Goth chuckled and blushed.

"LeShawna was right you are the cutest thing ever."

Cameron ducked his head sheepishly as she ruffled his short hair.

"Man, Gwen is 100 percent do-able!" Lightning exclaimed as he ran up to Tyler and nudged him, "Tell me you tapped that."

Gwen crossed her arms over her chest and glared angrily at Lightning. Tyler frowned and smacked the back of the crude jock's head.

"Dude! You disrespect my girlfriend again and I'm gonna mess you up!"

"Ouch!" Lightning yelped, "Chill out man!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and then made a beeline for Jo, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"You and me are going to have a little chat, right now, let's go."

"What's this about?" Jo demanded. The Goth girl frowned at her and Jo glared back. For a few tense moments the others thought that a fight was going to go down between them. Lightning and Scott were secretly hoping for one, however nothing happened. Jo backed down and followed Gwen back towards the cabins. Brick scratched the back of his head in confusion, until Tyler tapped his shoulder and motioned for him to follow.

"What's up?" Brick asked him once they were alone.

"Dude, I'm here to tell you to not give up on Jo," the jock said in hushed tones. Brick arched his eyebrow.

"You know something, don't you? Tell me," he insisted. Tyler shook his head.

"I can't man, Chris won't let us say anything about what we've seen on the show, but I'm telling you right now do not quit on that girl. Trust me on this."

Brick nodded and shook Tyler's hand.

"Thanks Tyler, you've been great to meet, even if it was for briefly."

Tyler grinned.

"You too man, if we're on next season I hope we're on the same team."

* * *

><p>"You do not give up Brick!" Gwen scolded Jo, "What's the matter with you? Why would you let <em>him<em> mess with you like that? You can't believe, or trust anything he says, trust me, after World Tour I should know."

"Kinda hard to ignore him when he's right," Jo shot back.

"So what if he is?" Gwen demanded, "People change, you can change, if this challenge isn't evidence of that then you are as blind as those gophers. Brick is crazy about you, and I know for a fact that you really care about him. The two of you aren't so different than Tyler and I."

"How's that?"

"I have issues with my family too Jo," Gwen said gently, "Tyler looks past all of that and sees me for who I am, and he loves every part of me. You've been given something here, don't throw it away. Take it from someone who finally has someone who loves her, it's a wonderful feeling."

Jo sighed and nodded.

"I'll think about it."

"Well, I guess that's all I can ask, take care Jo."

"You too Gwen."

* * *

><p>Once they were finished with giving their pep talks to Brick and Jo; Tyler and Gwen took some time to speak with some of the other teens. They couldn't reveal anything about what they had been watching back on the cruise ship, but they were happy to chat and deliver messages to the teens that had others waiting and cheering them on.<p>

"Dawn talks about you non-stop," Gwen informed Cameron, "She and Bridgette are getting along really well. She also read Duncan's aura, so now he's taken to trying to avoid her so LeShawna doesn't find out more about his past; but Dawn is helping them work on their relationship. Heather and Alejandro don't like her, so that means I pretty much love her. She's a great girl, really interesting."

Cameron nodded in agreement.

"I miss her, will you tell her I said hello?"

"Of course I will."

* * *

><p>Sam was hogging all of Tyler's attention; it actually surprised the jock that a gamer would be such a huge fan of his. Also, Dakota had given Tyler a message for Sam, so he was gushing about her as well.<p>

"She said that the moment you're eliminated the two of you are going to go on a real date," Tyler reported, "She's got a lot of spunk that girl, she, Lindsey and Beth have really hit it off. Noah and Justin are already complaining about the possible future shopping trips you three will no doubt be dragged on."

Sam grinned.

"Dakota is so beautiful; I can't wait to find out more about her, hard to believe she'd ever be interested in a guy like me."

"It's this show man," Tyler said, "It helps us see past the stereotype to the person inside."

"Who else do you think will visit us here?" Sam asked. Tyler shrugged.

"I know Harold has plans, maybe Duncan, but other than those two, I have no idea."

* * *

><p>After the couple left, it was time for the Rats to discuss who they were going to be eliminating that night. Sam had pulled both Brick and Jo aside before going into the cabin where Lightning was waiting.<p>

"I want you both to vote for me," he insisted.

"What? Sam, what are you talking about?" Brick demanded, "No way am I doing that."

"Please," the gamer begged, "I was hardly of any use to you guys today, and you both know I'm the one who deserves to be voted off."

"No, you're actually the one who deserves to be here the most, out of all of us," Jo pointed out, much to their surprise. Sam smiled at her.

"I really appreciate that Jo, but I want you both to vote for me, I don't want the team to lose again because I'm too slow to keep up," he told them, "There won't be any hard feelings, and I'll give my Tyler idol to one of you so you can use it later on."

He then patted them both on the shoulders and headed into the cabin. Jo and Brick looked at each other, each of them not sure what to do.

"I don't know if I can do it," Jo admitted.

"Same here," Brick replied, "I guess we both have some thinking to do."

"Some more than others," Jo muttered.

* * *

><p>Behind the Maggots' cabin Cameron had pulled Mike aside.<p>

"Umm, Mike, can I ask you something."

"Sure Cam, what do you need?"

"Nothing, but...umm, do you have Multiple Personality Disorder?"

"What?" Mike asked, panic taking over him, "Who told you that? Did Brick?"

"Brick knows? No, he didn't tell me, but I've spent nearly 18 years in a bubble, so I am pretty observant," Cameron replied, "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. I don't get why you're keeping it a secret, but I think I can help you control it. And if Brick was to help us, it might even be easier than I thought."

"For real?" Mike asked.

"Sure," the bubble boy replied, "But you have to help me with Scott, I don't trust that guy."

"Oh dude, this is huge! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Mike grabbed Cameron up in a bone cracking hug.

"Happy to help," Cameron choked out.

* * *

><p>"The votes are in," Chris said, "And I have to say, even I'm a little surprised with this one."<p>

Sam sighed. He knew what Chris was referring too. Jo and Brick had voted him off like he asked, even though they were all friends. The main reason he asked them to do it, was that he was still feeling ill from their time in the mine; even though Zoey and Cameron seemed to recover. When he went to ask the nurse the show employed, she told him as gently as she could that it was because he was so out of shape. He didn't want to be a burden to his team again.

There was a plus side to leaving the island though. He'd get to see Dakota again, not only that but he would be able to get back to playing his games.

"Sam...Sam? SAM!"

The gamer jumped.

"Huh? What, sorry, I was distracted."

"You are safe," Chris said, tossing him a marshmallow."

"What?" Sam cried out in surprise, "B-but..."

He looked at Jo and Brick who merely grinned back at him. Brick had his own marshmallow as well, the votes had come down to Jo and Lightning. But, no, there was no way. Brick wouldn't vote for Jo just to keep him safe...would he? And Jo certainly wouldn't vote herself off. Sam tensed as he waited for Chris to announce who the toxic marshmallow was going to go to.

"Lightning, this one is for you."

The host tossed the glowing green marshmallow at the jock; he ducked out of the way and wailed at the unfairness of the game. He clearly didn't like being eliminated twice, not that anyone could blame him.

"And this time, it is totally official," Chris said, "As much as I enjoyed the cash your dad sent me, I've been told I can't take another bribe to get you back onto the show, sorry man."

"No! This ain't right!" Lightning wailed as Chef carried him to the Hurl of Shame, "It should have been Sam! Not me! Lightning is carrying this team! I had so many plans for the rest of this game, great plans, devious plans; the world must see them and know that Lightning is not one to be messed with. Put me down Chef, come on man!"

Chef dropped Lightning into the catapult and before the jock could complain further, Chris threw the switch which sent him soaring through the air, still screaming.

Once the sound died out Sam looked at Brick and Jo, the two of them shrugged but were each wearing a genuine smile.

"Well, I was sitting in the confessional and writing down my choice," Brick explained, "I tried to write 'Sam,' but my hands seemed to take over and they decided to write 'Lightning', and there was no extra paper to write my vote down on. So I had no other choice but to vote for him."

Jo on the other hand scoffed.

"I just didn't like Lightning," she said, "You're more fun to talk too, even if I don't understand half of the references you make."

Sam's lip quivered and he hugged both of his friends.

"You guys are the best!" he said, "I won't let the team down, you'll see!"

Jo and Brick patted their friend on the back, each of them feeling pretty great about how this elimination ceremony worked out. The two of them and Sam were going to be a tough team to beat. Sam might not have been as athletic as they were, but he had a lot of heart, and when it came to games like this, heart meant a great deal.

* * *

><p>Zoey was pacing nervously, waiting for the Rats to return from voting, when she finally saw them a huge wave of relief washed over her. Jo, Brick and Sam were still here, which meant that Lightning was gone, and hopefully he wouldn't be back.<p>

"Hey, Zoey?"

The red head swallowed the lump in her throat as Jo approached her, she did her best to buck up her courage, and then she hugged the tough girl. Her actions took Jo by complete surprise and she wasn't sure just how to react, so she awkwardly patted Zoey's head.

"Thank you," Zoey said, "For coming back to get me and the others. Jo, you're the best friend I've ever had," she paused and quickly let go of Jo, "Unless...you still don't want to be friends."

Jo grinned and hugged Zoey and this time, it was the red head's turn to be surprised.

"Of course I still want to be your friend," she said, "I'm sorry for what I said before, I'm still not used to this getting along well with others thing. So, are we okay?"

"Of course we are!"

Zoey felt so happy and relieved in that moment that she was sure that she would cry. When Jo ended their hug she ruffled Zoey's hair in an affectionate manner. Zoey couldn't help but noticed that Jo's eyes looked to be misted over, just like her own. Maybe things were starting to look up after all.

"See you later Red," Jo told her. Zoey nodded, still smiling brightly.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Jo was lying on her bunk running over the events of the day in her mind. Damn a lot had happened. Truth be told, she had been terrified being in that mine, not because of the dark, the enclosed space, or the gophers; but the very idea that one of the others might get hurt or worse just ate away at her. How close had Sam, Zoey and Cameron really come to not making it? The nurse Chris had brought in wouldn't divulge any information; she just assured them that they were all going to be just fine.<p>

How much of that was a lie? Jo wasn't sure, but she hated the idea of someone losing their life over Chris and his stupid game. If it had been Brick...

Jo bit her lip, what if Brick had been hurt today? What would she have done? She knew that she'd never be able to live with herself after hurting him so badly, and not being able to apologize. She got to her feet and started to pace the cabin restlessly.

'What should I do?' she thought to herself, 'I have to fix this, I can't continue on holding everyone at arm's length. What if it's too late though? Sure Zoey said we're good, and Sam seems okay with me too, but I didn't hurt them even close to how I hurt Brick. I hate this, why do I have to be so messed up?'

She stepped out of the cabin and glanced around, thankfully no one was out in the yard to see her. Maybe she could sneak into the guy's side of the cabin and talk to him. If Sam was there she could deal with that, she'd just tell Brick that she needed to talk to him about something. Easy right? Okay, no it wasn't easy at all. It was terrifying for her. She was about to put herself out there once again, in an emotional situation she wasn't sure if she could handle.

'Be brave Jo,' she thought, 'If you can sky dive, go rock climbing without a harness and parasail, surely you can do this.'

She took a deep breath and opened the door to the guy's side of the cabin. Brick was sitting on his bunk and looked to be adjusting his prosthesis. He looked up at her and she felt slightly more at ease once he smiled at her, letting her know that she was welcome to stay and talk.

"Brick," she said softly. He got to his feet as she approached him. She wrung her hands nervously and waited for him to say something, anything; so she would know which way to bring the conversation first. He didn't look angry or sad and she was thankful for that, she couldn't bear seeing him in either of those moods.

"I wasn't expecting you Jo," he stated simply.

"I was thinking about you," she replied, turning away from him slightly, "You we're right, I never meant what I said, about not wanting to be with you."

Brick placed a hand on her shoulder

"Jo, just don't walk away so fast next time."

"I know okay, I know that wasn't right...but...I'm trying."

"It's alright Jo, I missed you."

"I-I want to be better for you," she said, "But I don't think I know how."

With his free hand, Brick reached out and touched her face gently.

"First, tell me what happened last night?" he asked. Jo hesitated for a moment, but then, she sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Once she came to the beach Jo sat in the sand and removed her shoes and socks. She then started to dig her toes deeper into the sand, enjoying the feeling of it; somehow letting the sand work against her feet always helped her to relax. Hopefully there wasn't any glass hiding in it, she wouldn't put if past Chris to leave a bunch of trash lying around. If he was willing to rent out the place to a toxic waste company what was to stop him from letting it become a landfill zone?_

"_Greetings senorita."_

_Jo jumped in surprise and quickly turned towards the voice. When she saw who it was she scoffed. Alejandro, the smooth Spaniard from last season. He had somehow gotten onto the island. She briefly wondered how the former contestants were making their way onto the island, and why? Maybe they were trying to find the million dollars that they were supposed to be competing for. Well, it didn't matter, Jo was here and she was going to win this game._

"_Not talking to me I see," Alejandro mused and he approached her. Jo glared at him and he took a step back. Hopefully he wasn't dense enough to assume that she was going to fall for his charm and looks. In Jo's own opinion looks hardly meant anything. Some might say that Brick wasn't good looking, but to Jo, he was more handsome than Justin and Alejandro combined. If this guy didn't take a hike soon, and let her think, he'd have more to worry about than his hair._

"_Get lost," she muttered to him, "I'm trying to think about stuff."_

"_What sort of stuff?" he asked, pacing in the sand, "Maybe I can assist."_

"_I seriously doubt that."_

_Alejandro frowned at her._

"_You broken people annoy me so," he said._

"_What did you call me?" Jo snapped, getting to her feet. Alejandro didn't back away from her._

"_I called you broken," he replied, "You assume that people are here to fix you and that you deserve the happiness of the normal people out in the world. When in reality, it's people like you who deserve to be alone. You are a poison; you sap the happiness out of the decent people and try to make yourselves feel better, when you only succeed in making the others around you miserable from their efforts to make you happy."_

_Jo crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him, making the Spanish teen chuckle._

"_I daresay that I hit close to home did I not?" he asked her._

"_I know what I am," Jo snapped, "I don't need you to rub it in. You're not exactly Mr. Perfect either you know. You tried to break Tyler and Gwen up, not that it worked. Tyler still kicked your ass in the contest last season and still ended up with Gwen despite it all."_

_Alejandro smirked._

"_I have never denied my true nature," he pointed out, "I enjoy who I am, making people miserable is what I do because I am good at it. You on the other hand keep trying to be something that you're not. It's amusing...although more than slightly embarrassing to watch."_

_Jo clenched her fists and stalked towards him, wanting to punch that smirk right off of his face. He was very fast though, she had to give him that, he dodged out of the way of her fist very easily and when she whipped around to try and hit him again he grabbed her arm and spun her around. This left her in his arms with him gripping to her wrists tightly to prevent her from moving at all. She struggled against him, surprised at how strong his grip was._

"_Now that I have your complete attention," he said, "You are not a nice person Jo Watson, I knew that the first moment you were introduced on the show. The people you are trying to be like; Zoey, Sam and Brick for example, are nice people. You're like me and you don't deserve to be happy like others do. The sooner you learn that and own who you are the sooner you'll be a stronger person, able to stand on your own two feet without relying on them for help."_

"_I don't need anyone's help," Jo growled._

"_Really?" Alejandro asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm, "Your own parents didn't want you, so now you need to feel wanted. This is why you act like a tough team leader, in the hopes that your team will want to keep you around to help them win. You want Brick to want you, so you try to act like a nice girl who can change, when in reality all you want is to run for that finish line and win at all costs. For someone who claims to be tough, you really are weak."_

"_Screw you," Jo shouted, in a burst of anger she managed to shove Alejandro off of her. She then spun around to face him and her anger grew even more when she saw that he wasn't the least bit intimidated by her._

"_Is this where you insist that you're not weak, and that you're better than the others?" he asked her, still smirking. For a brief moment Jo wanted to argue, she wanted to yell and scream at him, but what was the point...when he was right? She knew what it was like to never be wanted, and yes she did want to feel like someone wanted or needed her around. But could she really use someone like that, only to leave then miserable when she failed them?_

"_Go away," she muttered, turning away from him, "Leave me alone."_

"_Well, you're smarter than you look," he said, "Coming to terms with one's nature is never easy, but you'll get used to it eventually. Just don't back down. Maybe we'll talk again."_

"_I don't want anything to do with you," she snapped, "If I ever see you again, I'll knock you out. And if you ever go near any of the others, you'll wish you never met me."_

_Alejandro chuckled and walked away, leaving Jo to her thoughts._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Brick thought for a moment before speaking.<p>

"We're all broken in one way or another," he told her, "And we can't always heal ourselves on our own. There's nothing wrong with asking someone to help you, especially if that person is willing to see you at your worst because they know what you can be at your best. I care about you Jo; your past helped to make you who you are."

"I'm not a good person," she muttered.

"But you are," he replied, smiling at her, "You came back for us. If that doesn't scream 'good person' I don't know what does. You saved me and Cameron before too. Jo, you keep fighting the good inside of you. Alejandro was right, only he had it backwards. You're not a bad person trying to be good, you're a good person trying to be bad."

His words hit her so hard; Jo threw her arms around his shoulders and held onto his tightly. Brick returned the hug and was surprised to feel her tears on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," she said.

"It's alright, I was never mad at you," Brick replied, "So there's nothing to forgive."

Jo smiled at him.

"I'm going to kiss you now," she warned.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Jo was about to do as she said, but at that moment Sam decided to walk in, catching them in their embrace. He arched an eyebrow and then blushed.

"Oops, sorry guys!" he said quickly, "I was just going to get ready for bed...umm, I'll go and give you guys some privacy."

"Don't worry about it Sam, I was just leaving," Jo replied, she then looked at Brick and kissed his cheek, "Look, I'll be on my side of the cabin, and...well you're welcome to join me if you want too. If not, then I'll see you in the morning."

Once she was gone Sam walked over to Brick and shook his shoulders.

"Dude! Go after her right now!"

"B-but I can't," Brick stammered, "I think she wants me to spend the night with her!"

"So?"

"Sam! I'm a gentleman, raised to respect women; I can't take advantage of Jo when she's emotional like this."

Sam smacked his forehead.

"You ever think that maybe she just wants to talk to you more?" he asked, "Come on Brick, I say go for it, if things get too heavy just talk to her."

Brick glanced towards the door and then nodded.

"You're right; I can do this, thanks buddy."

Brick hurried out the door, leaving Sam to have another fan-boy moment.

"Jack/Jo and Shepard/Brick for the epic win!"

* * *

><p>Brick opened the door to the girl's side of the cabin, looking for Jo; however she was nowhere to be seen. He entered it and rubbed the back of his head, confused, until he heard the door close behind him. He turned around and Jo pounced on him, kissing him deeply. The back of Brick's legs connected with something and he fell over, onto the mattresses of the bunks. Jo had apparently set them up on the floor for some reason.<p>

"Jo!" Brick gasped, "Wait."

"What's wrong?" she asked, pausing in kissing him.

"Umm, what is up with this set up?" he asked, gesturing to the mattresses. Jo arched an eyebrow.

"Oh God," she said, "You thought...Brick; I'm not going to try and take advantage of you, give me a little credit. If we were ever gonna do anything like that, it certainly wouldn't be while we're on this crap-hole of a show. I know that you're a gentleman; it's one of the many things I like about you. I just wanted to be more comfortable making out with you. If you do spend the night, we'll be sleeping, that's it, I promise."

Brick let out a sigh of relief and felt more comfortable putting his hands on Jo's hips.

"Besides," Jo mused, "My Opa would kill you if you touched me."

"Okay, mood has just been killed," Brick joked. Jo laughed and kissed him again.

"I just want to celebrate being back together...we are back together right?"

"Of course," Brick replied, gazing up at her, "Slowly though, going too fast probably isn't a good idea for us."

"We can still make out though, right?" Jo asked, after nodding her agreement.

"You bet."

Jo pressed her body against his and let him kiss her lips.

"Oh good."

* * *

><p><strong>Winter-Rae:<strong> Aww, yay, everyone is friends again! How is Scott gonna react when he finds out that his only possible ally is gone for good this time? And what about his arrangement with Brick, how will that turn out? When will the next chapter be out? Not for awhile probably. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading and cheers!


End file.
